To Be Continued
by never-could-choose
Summary: After being betrayed by her "best friend", Sarah moves to Santa Carla to get away. After saving Laddie, she meets the boys, making. A year later she gets a phone call, and what's she and the boys to do? Go to cause Trouble with a capital 'T' Here's how they get to Forks.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at Santa Carla

"WOOF!" A deep bark sounds from the back. "Well good evening sleepy head." I chuckle looking over my shoulder to see my Great Dane Ares climbing into the front seat. Laughing at him, I couldn't help but tell him "Hey buddy you're the one that wanted the back to sleep remember? Ya lazy bones" He just looked at me while yawning and wagging his tail. "Hey watch where you swing that thing buddy." I laugh at him. He just barked and stuck his head out the window.

I couldn't help giggling and shaking my head at my dog. Turning up the radio as I continue driving into Santa Carla. "Well this looks like it's gonna be a wicked place to live aye Ares?" I asking him. He is paying to much attention outside so it's no bother to me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This I going to be a good change. I mean it's not every day you up and leave your family half way around the world to make sure your best friend is ok. It's also not every day you learn the secrets shes hiding after she has a breakdown, then won't even listen to you when her ex comes back like nothing has changed. Like nooooo it wasn't me that helped put you back together again.

Sighing I changed the song as I didn't even know what was playing, I think it was a BTS song that my sister put onto my phone to be funny. I bite my lip as I slowly start thinking about my family back home. I miss them so much and I wish I had the money to bring them over or my sister at least.

Before I could think any more about the troubling thoughts running around my head, I felt a slobbery wet tounge licking up the side of my face. I had to pull over as I started laughing really hard. "ARES! Hahaha did you have to?" Ares must of felt my mood change all of a sudden. That's what I've come to really love about Ares, he seems to know my different moods and when I need him. It's been like that ever since I found him about 6 months ago I think it was. I had found him in a alleyway, the poor thing looked like he had been abused so after taking him to the closest vet I was on the road again away from my once best friend.

Ares was still licking my face and I was still cracking up laughing. "Ok ok Ares! Hahah Alright you slobbery mutt I get it I'll stop thinking." I tried to say while pushing him away. I had to open my door so I could fall out of the car to get away from him. I looked up at him while leaning on my elbows shaking my head at him with a huge grin on my face. "Ok so I take it it's time to get food aye?" I ask my do, ignoring the people staring at me like I'm nuts. Ares barks, wagging his tail. "Alright," I say getting up "Let me grab my wallet, keys and your leash then we can go." He whined when I said his leash. "Look I know you don't like your leash, but I got to have it with me as a just in case."

I reach into turn off the car and grab my wallet, jacket and the leash. I stand up and pat my leg. Ares jumps out of the car and goes to stand by the back door so I ca lock up the car. Putting my keys and wallet in my jacket pocket, I wrap the leash around the top of my shorts, so it looks a bit like a belt. "Come on boy. Let's go find some food. What do ya feel like huh?" I ask as we started walking along the carpark to the boardwalk. "Burger, no. Tacos? Hmm nah. Cotton candy? Nah I'll have that later. Hmm wonder if I can find a good Chinese food place. What about you Ares? What do you feel like?" I was tapping my chin, I looked down at Ares when I asked what he wanted. He looks up at me and barks. I nod at him. "Right, two hamburger and whatever I feel like from whichever Chinese place I find." Nodding to myself I start to walk towards the food section.

"Hey Ares did you want plain or with cheese?" I ask turning towards my companion, just to see he was a few paces back just staring at something. "Ares?" I question walking back over to him. I go to pat him when he starts growling. Putting my hand on his head I look over to see what has his attention so bad and have to grit my teeth. About 15 paces from where we are standing was about 4 assholes picking on a kid that couldn't be an older than 8 years of age.

I start to storm over there pissed off with Ares right next to me. Since the assholes were shoving him from person to person it was easy enough to grab him and put him on Ares back. Looking the kid in the eyes, I moved some hair out of his face. "Hold on to the collar and don't let go." He nods. Standing up I look at the dudes behind me and their looking confused and pissed at the same time. I turn to face them. "Ares, back." I hear a bark and then claws getting further away. Looking at these guys I can tell a few things. First off, their drunk or on their way to being drunk. Secondly, they looked pissed, so I knew this fight was gonna be fun. I start to smirk.

"What the fuck lady! We were just having fun with the kid." He must be the 'leader' of this little group. My smirk gets darker as I start walking to him, swinging my hips. Once I'm close enough I run a finger down his chest. "Oh really? Well why don't you guys have some fun with me instead?" I look up at him through my eyelashes. He starts to smile. "Oh yeah babe, think you could keep up with us?" My smirk gets really dark as I reach into my shorts pocket grabbing my taser. " Oh baby, it's yous that can't keep up with me." He looks confused. Pulling my hand out, I taser him right in the balls. I get grabbed from behind. Twisting down and out of my jacket I wrap it around the hand that grabbed me, standing up I kick him in the stomach away from me, throwing my head back when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Releasing a hand off my jacket I turn and elbow the last guy that's coming up behind me. Dropping my jacket, I jump up to wrap my legs around the third guys waist, I lean back til my hands hit the deck pulling the guy with me to throw him at the second. As I'm bringing my legs down, I swipe the legs from out under the last guy.

Grinning, I stand up with my jacket and jog over to Ares and the kid who has his jaw pretty much in the ground. He starts smiling, raising his hand for a high five. I chuckle and give him one. "That was so cool miss!" I laugh as I start leading Ares away. "Thanks kid, and call me Sarah."

He smiles up at me and starts getting off Ares. "Hey no need for that kid, this way I don't loose you to the crowd I wink at him." He nods at me. "ok, I'm Laddie by the way." He says sticking his hand out to shake. I smile I grab his hand in min. "Nice to meet you Laddie. As you probably already figured out, I'm Sarah and that's Ares." I say pointing to the dog he was riding. He smiles at me then leans to the side enough to look Ares in the eye. "Hi Ares, it's nice to meet you and thank you for giving me a ride." Ares smiles at Laddie and licks the side of his face. Laddie sits back up giggling and wiping his face. I chuckle with him.

"Hey Laddie, we were gonna get some food before we found you. Would you like to get some to get something with us?" I ask looking down at him. He looks up at me frowning slightly. "Well I'm meant to go meet up with my brothers." He says scratching his head. I hum and tap my lips with a finger thinking. "How about we go get something to eat then go find your brothers?" I ask him. He looks at me with a small smile on his face. "Yeah ok. What are we getting then?"

"Well I felt like Chinese food while Ares wanted ham burgers." His smile gets bigger as he throws his hands up "Chinese" I laugh. "OK ok but we gotta get Ares' burgers first deal?" He nods his head. I couldn't help but laugh and think that him and Ares are pretty much have the same personality.

We got to a burger stand thing, I look down at my two companions. Ares is giving me the puppy dog eyes he has and so is Laddie. Then he had to speak "Can Ares get the super burger?" I pretended to think about it. "Please Sarah?" As soon as he said that it's like both their eyes got wider and they just looked so cute I couldn't say no. I bend down to be sort of eye level with him "I was gonna get him that anyway for being a noble stead." I say ruffling his hair, as I'm standing up I pat Ares' head.

I look at the guy to order and see that's he's smiling at us. "Cute son you got there ma'am, he's gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker." I smile up at him, not commenting that he's not my son. "Thanks, so can I get two super burgers please?" He nods and turns to the cook saying what I wanted. He gives me a number after I pay. We step to the side to wait for the burgers. While waiting I ask Laddie what type of Chinese he feels like. He started happily gong over what he's tried and what he liked and didn't like out of it.

Our number got called so I held up a hand to Ares to wait while I went forward to grab the burgers. I smiled and thanked the guy. We started walking off to go find a Chinese place. We found one not even five shops down. So we went in. The people we went past kept moving so their back was to us. I rolled my eyes, like sure Ares' isn't trained to not go after peoples food. I mean hello! I have his food in my hand.

After we order what we want we go and sit down. Laddie had asked me how I had met Ares, so while waiting for our food I told him how I had found him. Our order got called as I finished the story. Laddie was thinking with his hand on his chin, I smile as I get up to get the order. As I get back to the table I reach my hand out to Laddie. He gets up and grabs it but looks at Ares laying down, then looks up at me. I smile and nod my head helping him on. I hold on to him as Ares stands so he stays on. Both have a really big smile on them that I couldn't help but smile softly at them.

We go find a picnic table to eat at. I set the food on the table then help Laddie down from Ares then onto the bench. I set him up with food, then I grab a burger for Ares and give that to him. I smile as I sit for a moment and watch the two eat before I start eating. I stop for a second to give Ares his second burger. Once Ares was finished he parked up with next to Laddie. I smile as Ares was acting like Laddie's big brother. We quickly finish and I get up to throw our trash away, trusting the Great Dane to look after the kid as the bin was a little bit of a distance from where we were sitting. As I'm walking back I couldn't help but chuckle as Ares was growling at anyone that was getting 'to close' to the kid that looks like he's about to start dozing off.

"Alright kid, lets go find your brothers." I say kneeling net to him. He nods while rubbing an eye. I look at my dog. "Stand." As he stands I pick Laddie up. I put him onto Ares' back. Laddie grabs his collar as he yawns. "Ok sweetie, where are they normally?" I ask him.

"Their normally at their bikes but they do walk around." Nodding I look around for a small group of bikes. "And where are they normally parked." He points, huh, straight in front of us. "At the entrance of the boardwalk." I nod and start walking that way, patting my leg as I set off. Laddie leans down to wrap his arms around Ares' neck. I chuckle as he slowly starts dozing. I shake my head as we were getting weird looks. Have these people never seen a kid ride a dog?

We came up to a group four really wicked bikes but no drivers. Nodding I look around to see if anyone was coming to the bikes. Not seeing anyone walk anywhere near the bikes, I shrug and start checking the bikes out, running a hand over each one. When I was done I just leant against one of them, looking at the damage that was done to my jacket. I started tapping the song 'Paradise City' on my legs.

Humming the tune, I had my eyes shut when I heard someone yell, well two different yells actually. One yells was a 'Laddie!' and the other was a 'Get off my bike!' I open my eyes to see four really hot guys walking up to the bikes. The Native American guy looked relieved and concerned at the same time as Ares had started growling at the fast approaching guys. The blond that looks like he was from a rock band had so many different emotions crossing his face that I only caught annoyance I think? He looked a bit stoned. The curly haired blonde was smirking behind his hand while the platinum blonde sort of had a blank face.

Ares was still growling and Laddie had sort of woken but not really. I push off of the bike I was leaning against and walk over to Ares and Laddie. "Ares stand down." He just looks at me out of the corner of his eye and huffs. I turn my back to the really good looking guys that must be Laddie's brothers. Kneeling down I lightly shake Laddie. "Laddie, come on sweetheart, your brothers are here." He scrunches his nose up and buries his face into Ares' fur. I smirk. "Fine well I guess I'll have to eat the cotton candy ALL to myself." I say watching him bounce up and look at me.

"You don't have any cotton candy." He says while crossing his arms. Smiling while pointing over my shoulder I say. "Well no but I could get you one if your brothers say it's alright. His eyes widen and actually looks behind me. "Dwayne!" He yells while sliding off Ares or well trys to. I stand up to help him off my big ass dog. As soon as I set him down he races over to the Native American with Ares right next to him.

I roll my eyes with a smile on my face. I start to walk over to them when I'm grabbed by someone around the waist, and now normally I would flip whoever thinks it's an ok idea to grab me but I couldn't help pausing as I felt a shock run through me from head to toe and back to the hand. Anyway, someone grabbed me and swung me to face them making me bring my hands up so I didn't face-plant a really nice chest.

Looking at a mesh-top I slowly look up from my hands to see the blonde rocker dude smirking down at me. I blink up at him and tilt my head to the side. "Can I help you ..?" I trail off not knowing his name. He just starts chuckling at me. "Yeah I wanna know why you decided to lean on my bike?" He asks all the while smriking. I smirk back up to him as I run my hands up and down his chest. "Well Rockstar, I could of sat my sweet ass on any of the bikes but I thought I'd put it on…" here I looked him up and down and smirk "yours." After I said this, I tuned in his arms then slid down his body to duck under his arms. Standing up and looking over my shoulder at him, he was still looking at were I had been standing shocked.

I giggle as I continue to walk to Laddie who has his hands covering his mouth. The dark haired and the platinum blonde both had a smirk on their faces while the curly haired one was bent over laughing. I couldn't help but notice that it was a nice laugh with dark undertone.

"She got you good Paul. Hahah." The curly- you know what I'm just gonna call him a cherub. "Shut up Marko." I hear from behind me. Ok so Rockstar is Paul and Cherub is Marko, right only two names to find out now. I must of zoned out as I had a hand waving in front of my face. I grab it to move it out of my face when I felt that same shock I felt when Paul grabbed me.

I follow the hand up to see the cherub aka Marko smirking at me. I saw his smirk fall for a second before it was back full force. I raise an eyebrow at him with my own smirk. "And how can I help you? Marko was it?" I ask tilting my head. He opens his mouth when I'm distracted by Laddie. "Sarah catch." I look to see that he had jumped to me from 'Dwayne's arms. "Woah!" I shout as I catch him, spinning so I could get rid of the momentum. I laugh with him while Ares barks at us.

I set Laddie on my hip as I smile at him. "What's with the jumping little man?" He smiles up at me. "I was just gonna tell Dwayne how you saved me." He says pointing at the dark-haired guy. Dwayne and the leader are looking at me with smirks. My smile turns a bit shy here as I scratch the back of my head with the hand that's not holding Laddie up. "How much of that did ya see kid?" He smiles at me. "All of it!" He says throwing up his hands. "After Ares stopped a little bit away from you to make sure you are ok." I groan and slap my head, I couldn't help but grin. "Damn dog…" I mutter, louder I said "so I take it you want to tell it then?"

He nods his head saying "ah-ha" I chuckle. "Alrighty then, go ahead." So he does. And I must admit it sounded like it was straight out of an action movie, which I couldn't help but smile at. I couldn't help but chuckle when all four cringed when he told them that I tasered the first guy in the balls. By the end of the story all of the guys were looking at me impressed. I couldn't help winking at them.

I chuckled and held my free hand out. "If yous didn't catch my name yous must be deaf. I'm Sarah and the horse-dog is Ares. The boys looked at each other with smirks. Leader stepped forward to grasp my hand. Again that same shock, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if I had this shock thing with Dwayne as well. The only movement I got from the leader was a raise of the eyebrow.

"Well _Sarah_ …" He drawled my name, making me shiver. "I'm David. This is Dwayne, Marko and Paul." He says pointing to each person. I shake each of their hands with a smirk. Not surprised when I did get that shocked feeling from Dwayne. I nod as I hoist Laddie a bit higher. "Nice meeting you guys but uh do yous always leave Laddie by himself?" I question with a raised brow.

"No, he's normally with Star." Dwayne speaks up. Paul and Marko scoff and they both roll their eyes. I'm just gonna take a wild stab and say they don't like this 'Star' chick. David was frowning. "She's been getting slack and not doing the one job she actually has." Marko comments. Both of my eyebrow go up this time, then I frown, wondering if they would let me punch this chick in the face. Paul and Marko start laughing again. Paul grabbing and lighting what looks like a joint and taking a hit, meanwhile David is lighting up a smoke.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I say, they just nod. I sigh. I happen to see a clock over Dwayne' shoulder and see that it's about 1am. "Well damn." I mutter to myself. I set Laddie down, speaking as I go. "Well I thinks that's me for tonight as I've still got to find a hotel or something." Laddie and Ares both started whining at me asking if have to go. I lean down to talk to him and I can tell my ass is sticking out as Marko tilts his head to look at it and I think Paul was doing something behind me but I don't know what.

I looked at Laddie. "Yeah I do sweetheart but if you want we could always hang out tomorrow night." He nodded sadly. I grin. "I mean who else is gonna go on all the rides with me?" I question him. He smiles and launches himself at me, making me step back into one of the guys as they grab my waist. I couldn't help but shiver. I let Laddie go and touch his check with a smile. "Wanna meet up at the picnic table we had dinner at?"

He nods with a big smile on his face. He leans up to give me a kiss on the check, so I give him one on the forehead. While I was talking with Laddie, whoever was behind me wouldn't stop rubbing the skin on my hips. Didn't help I was wearing a crop top. So as I'm standing up all I can feel is someone's cock rubbing my ass and I gotta admit it felt _really_ good, enough to make me shiver in desire.

Looking over my shoulder I see Paul smirking at me, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Making my eyes hooded I smile and slightly push my ass back. I look at the others and see lust in all of their eyes. Smirking, I walk up to David so I'm in his personal space slowly reaching towards his face. I lightly brush my hand against his check as I grab the smoke from behind his ear. Sticking the smoke in between my lips I start reaching for my bra making the guys eyes widen. I smirk and pull my lighter out of my bra and light my smoke.

After taking a puff, I pull the smoke from my lips and breathe out "Well I guess I'll see yous tomorrow boys." After saying this I turn, brush my hand through Laddie's hair and start walking off. Putting a little more swing in my hips than normal, patting my ass for Ares to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring

**Heyy guys, I know this is a slow starting story but hopefully it gets more interesting for you guys as I go.**

 **Though I do want to dedicate this chapter to MissRuthless as her review made me really happy that at least someone is liking my story.**

 **Please review as it helps!**

I couldn't help smirking as I was walking towards my car finishing my stolen smoke. Oh yes, living here is going to be so much fun. Dropping the last of my smoke and crushing it under my boot as I kept walking.

Looking down at Ares as he looked up at me, I smiled at him voicing my thoughts. "This is gonna be a fun place to live, ha boy?" He barks and lolls his tongue out of his mouth. I chuckle at him.

Unlocking the car, I let Ares jump in first and slide in after him. Shutting the door, I start up the car, smiling at the purr of the car and at the looks I was getting. I started to pull out of the carpark, turning in my seat to reverse properly. I turned back and started to pull out when I yelped and slammed on my brakes.

For there right in front of me was Marko and Paul on their bikes, how I didn't hear their bikes I'll never know. They were sitting their smirking at me. I couldn't help chuckling and shaking my head while looking at my lap. Looking back up at them, I couldn't help throwing my hands up at them. They just laughed and pulled up to my window.

Marko knocked on my window then made a motion to roll down my window. Rolling my eyes with a smile, I do as I'm asked. "And how can I help you boys this lovely evening?" I ask resting my arms on my door, slightly pushing my boobs up. Both looked at my chest when I did that, which made me smirk and look them up and down in lust.

Squeezing my arms to me, making my boobs get pushed up more, they look back to my eyes. "Yeah you can sweetheart, we just want to know where you're going to be staying?" Paul asks as Marko leans his arms next to mine so his face was pretty close to mine. Wow his eyes are a wicked grey/blue. I had to blink a couple of times.

"Oh, just somewhere I can sleep and walk around naked for a bit." I say shrugging with a huge smirk. Paul smirks while lighting up a joint. Marko smirked and leant his face closer to mine. Making me blink but not flinch. He seemed slightly surprised that I didn't flinch, though he recovered quickly. His smile was back, dimple and all.

"Well girlie would you like an escort?" Marko purrs looking me up and down. I smile and lean up to his ear making sure my check brushed his. I noticed that Paul had gotten closer, smirk really wide. "Well I don't know little Cherub if you're Leader would approve of ditching just to escort little ole me to a motel or something." I breathe out. "Thanks for the offer though sweetie." Kissing his check, I brush a hand down his other check and slip back into the car fully. He stays there blinking

Paul was leaning on my car cracking up, so I motion him over with a smile. He struts over with his joint in between his lips, he leans down taking it out and blowing the smoke into my face, shot gunning me. I reach up and go to kiss his check but steal his joint last second, taking a hit. Taking it out, this time it's my turn to blow the smoke into his face smirking. This time I actually do kiss his check, putting the joint back between his lips.

I smirk revving the engine a little turning up AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. I wink at the boys as I chuck the car into reverse, pulling a tight donut, whooping as I go. Chucking it into drive, Ares and I were howling out the windows as I start speeding down the road. I start cracking up laughing at what their faces must have looked like, priceless.

Turning the music down so I can concentrate better, start looking for a place to crash. I finally come to ' _The Boardwalk Motel'_ I roll my eyes, how original. I pull up to a park in front of the rooms. "Stay Ares while I go get us a room." I say, muttering as I get out "Can't be bothered getting into an argument right now."

Shaking my head as walk into the reception area. As I look up, I nearly groaned out load as this punk looking chick was sitting behind the front desk. She was even chewing her gum loudly. So, putting on a fake smile I walk up to her. "Hi, can I ge-" I cut myself off as she rudely holds up a hand to me. She looks at me with a bored expression and pops a bubble at me. My smile becomes really 'sweet' "Do that to me again sweetheart and I'll show you what **I** can make pop!" I say sweetly all the while smiling.

She looks a bit taken back with wide eyes and just hands me a room key without question. My smile becomes more relaxed. "Thanks sweetheart." I wink at her and walk out the door. I go get my bag and Ares from the car. Ares jumps out and stretches while yawning. I couldn't help but chuckle at him as I was locking the car.

Opening the motel door, I had to spin and catch the doorframe as Ares had nearly bowled me over just to get to the bed first. I laugh, rolling my eyes. I frown slightly and look out beyond the carpark as I swear I could hear laughing. Seeing nothing, I shrug and go into the room locking the door as I close it.

Chucking my bag at the end of the bed, I flop on the bed next to Ares letting out a sigh. "Well Ares, we're here. We can try to find a cheap house or something." I say turning my head to look at him. He just huffs in my face making me scrunch my nose up and wave a hand in front of my face. "Ooooooo dog you need a breath mint or something. I'll get you one tomorrow."

Grunting I stand up, stripping down to my underwear to jump into bed, being to lazy to put on more clothes. I lift the covers and climb into bed. Getting comfy, Ares nudges my hand with his nose. "Do you want under puppy?" He gets up and goes under the blankets when I lift them up. I smile shaking my head feeling a bit down as that's what my dogs back home would always do. Sighing I curl up around Ares drifting off to sleep.

The next day I didn't get up until about 11 and it's because Ares started to whine wanting to pee and he had gotten up to stand at the door, pulling the blanket with him. Rubbing my eyes, I go and open the door for him, not really caring about being mostly naked. While Ares went bathroom, I left the door open while I went and did my morning routine in the bathroom.

Stepping back out of the bathroom, I was in black shorts, and a Snoopy crop-top with red converse, sunglasses on my head. I walk over to the shorts I wore yesterday to grab Ares' leash and wear it the same way I did yesterday. I grab my keys and wallet, locking the door on the way out. Looking at my car I shake my head and start walking off, whistling for Ares as I go. Hearing a bark and then claws catching up to me.

As we're walking into town I stretch my arms up and back until I did a backwards cartwheel. I sigh happily as that cracked my back with a loud crack. Ares just barks at me while I laugh. "Come on boy, let's jog." I say and start jogging, Ares barks again and catches up easily. I smile, I would of laughed but I didn't want to run out of breath just yet. It took us about 20 minutes in get into town and before you ask no I didn't run the whole way.

"Right… _pant pant….._ let's find some place to get a house aye Ares?" He looks up at me and licks his nose. I nod down at him, then look up to start the search for a retail place. Surprisingly when we found a retail place all the houses for sale or for rent were so low I could just buy a damn house. So I looked for a house with a big yard for Ares and whatever other dogs I decide to get/find in the future.

Opening the door, I motion for Ares to go in first and he does but stops just in the doorway. "Woah no no no no, no dogs allowed in here!" I hear a voice as I walk into the place, just to see some guy trying to shoo out Ares. Meanwhile Ares has his head tilted watching the guy try and be intimidating by standing on his chair almost falling off it.

"Is there a problem here sir?" I ask snidely with a raised brow. He looks shocked that a person had followed the giant horse/dog in. He starts stuttering as I stick my hip out with a closed fist on it. "Well?" I ask

"W-we have a n-no dog policy he-here m-ma'am." I nod, looking at my dog. "Well he's with me so do you have a problem with that?" I ask leaning forward glaring slightly "Because I mean we can take our business else were if you like?" I lean back glaring while crossing my arms, drumming my fingers on my arm and tapping a foot slowly starting to get impatient.

"N-NO! I-I guess w-we could k-kind of look the other w-way." I instantly smile, and my posture became open and friendly. "Oh that's great." I say walking up to him with a big smile, hand outstretched for a handshake. "My name is Sarah and the horse-dog is Ares." I say grabbing his hand and shaking it. He looked a bit concerned.

"A-Ares?" He asks looking at said dog nervously. "A-as in the Greek God of W-War?" He questions. I nod my head. "Yup. That's what he's named after. I have a love for the Greek Gods." I say smiling at said dog and giving him a pat on the head.

He jerks his head in a nod. "O-Ok. W-Well I'm C-Chris and what c-can I help you with?" He gestures to the seat in front of his desk while sitting properly on his chair. I walk over to the chair with Ares matching me step for step. As I sit on the edge of the seat, Ares lays across my feet. I clap my hands together.

"Well I'm hoping to buy a descent sized property. Maybe something with a big yard. So I just wanna know if there's anything like that on the market?" I ask. He frowns slightly and turns to the paperwork that's slightly scattered around his desk. "Well actually do have something like that but it's..." Here he sort of cringed and looked up nervously at me.

"But it's what?" I question frowning. Here he takes a deep breath. "It's uh…sort of out in the middle of no-where." He says showing me the file. I look down at Ares as he rests his head on my lap. I open the file and start slowly flicking through it.

There were a couple of photos there of the property. It was a gorgeous house with a huge front and back yard with a deck out back. Going through the rest of the file, it was noted that it was a three-bedroom house with an open kitchen/lounge, two bathrooms and a masters bathroom. It was also noted for some reason that there was both an attic and a basement.

I nod my head, looking back up at Chris. "Believe it or not this is exactly what we are after Chris." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. "A-Are you sure ma'am?" I nod my head handing the file back to him. "Yeah it's perfect. Big yard, more than enough bedrooms and the kitchen sounds amazing. But can I ask why it's so cheap?" I frown while asking him.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Well it may be from all the people going missing in this town all the time." Here he slightly laughs. "I mean Santa Carla isn't called the murder capital of the world right."

"Oh." I say slightly frowning. I shake my head "Anyway Chris, would I be able to buy it straight off or?" After asking this Chris and I started going over everything. Apparently, I could move in right away if I wanted to and it came with all the furnishings with the house which shocked me, as all I'd have to do is get food.

So, I signed off the documents and got given the keys and paperwork for the house. Next thing I know I was shaking Chris' hand then walking out the door with Ares. I shake my head smiling. "Well Ares…" I say looking down at him. "We might as well go give the key back to the motel then go food shopping huh?" Ares barks up at me. I nod pointing at him. "You're right, we will get something to eat before going food shopping. And get the car."

We were on our way back to the motel when I happened to see a comic book store across the road. I've always wanted to go into one as we don't have any back home. "Come Ares we will check out the comic book store then go aye?" He barks up at me as we cross and go into the store.

I couldn't help but hands started to slowly shake in front of my chest like a teenage girl. I couldn't help but turn around slowly while walking backwards, which in hindsight I should of known it was a bad idea. I ended up slipping on something. "Woah!" I yell out as I start falling backwards. Ares barks and looks really concerned as he wasn't close enough for me to grab onto for me to catch myself.

Shutting my eyes, I brace myself for the impact of the hard ground, instead of the ground I feel something warm wrap around me stopping my descent to the ground. I still had my eyes shut as I felt myself get straightened up. Hearing Ares growl makes my eyes shoot open and holding up a hand to Ares.

"Ares stand down!" I yell out. "What the hell is a dog doing in here?" I hear a male voice say off to my left. I unwrap the arms that I just notice hadn't let me go just yet. I take two steps to be in front of Ares and turn to face the person that caught me and the male voice I heard before.

"Look he's with me and he won't do anything but follow me around, ok?" I say holding up a hand. I take it these two were brothers and dressed like Rambo? Which made me tilt my head. The one that must have caught me was the one that wasn't wearing the red hand band.

"Well we don't allow dogs in this store." Bandana head says crossing his arms trying to be intimidating. I roll my arms and stick my hand out to my catcher. "Thanks for catching me but since your brother is being a dick, I'm gonna have to come back another time." I look bandana up and down. "Or not I guess." Here I shrug and turn to walk out. "Not like I wanted to check out an actual comic book store." If I swung my hips a little more then not my problem.

Ares barked then followed me out of the store. "Wait!" I hear behind me. "Sorry boys we gotta go, got a busy evening." I say waving over my shoulder. "No seriously wait!" I hear another voice behind me. Sighing I stop and turn around, just to have a comic shoved into my face. Grabbing it to actually read the title ' _Vampires Everywhere'._ I look at them confused. "It's free. It could save your life." My catcher says nodding to the comic. I nod slowly. Looking up I smile and leave to go back to the motel.

About an hour and a half later I was pulling up to my new house. Smiling I couldn't help but comment to Ares. "Wow look at our new house Ares! Oh, I can't wait."

As soon as I park the car and open the door Ares climbs over me to be the first out and all I can do is laugh. Grabbing my keys, I get out to open the front door. "Ares come." I say running up to the door.

Now I won't go into details, but the house was amazing! I had just moved the last of my stuff and the food from the car to inside, when I remembered that I had promised to meet up with Laddie. So I put the cold food away and just left everything else on the kitchen island. "Hey Ares, I'm going to see Laddie now, you coming?"

I didn't get a response, I just hear him pounding his way past me and out the front door I couldn't help but laugh as he was as eager as me to go back to the boardwalk. So after locking up the house, we jump into the car and set off for a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Meeting' Star

As we take off I had ' _Livin' on a prayer'_ so that's the song I put on, before I start driving mind you don't wanna cause a crash. When I hear the first riffs, I chuck my phone down on the dash and take off. Ares has his head out the window and I couldn't help but laugh at that as he barked. And yes, I did sing along, I may not be from the 80's but I still love the music and was brought up on it.

It takes a little while to get to the boardwalk but by then the sun had well and truly set. I smile as I loved the night life with all its lights and everything and here it's just wow. Seeing a park, I go to pull in when these assholes swing into the spot making me slam on my brakes and the horn. Rolling down the window I couldn't help but yell out.

"What the actual fuck asshole? That was mine!" These surfer looking duds, I mean dudes get out of the car laughing and cheering. A chick looked at me, smirked and had the nerve to wave at me. Oh, I was pissed! I glared at her, point to her then run a finger over my neck pretty much telling her that their dead. She just sneered and rolled her eyes like I wasn't being truthful.

Smirking I nod and go find another park to well, park. So I did, got out with Ares and just happened to look over to that group and the chick was wide-eyed and backed up slightly, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Ares. "Oh Ares, this is gold!" I say to him. He barks and I saw the chick flinch into a couple of the guys. They looked annoyed until she pointed a shaking finger at as. I couldn't help but smirk, cross my arms and jut a hip out.

The guys looked creeped out. To easy…I say in my head. Uncrossing my arms, I couldn't help but throw my head back laughing and started walking to the entrance of the boardwalk. I think the chick squeaked but what I do know is that she jumped back into the car. I started to howl with laughter.

I was still howling with laughter when I got to the picnic table I told Laddie to meet me at, that I had to lay down on it. I couldn't be bothered trying to balance on a seat, so I just laid on the table top with an arm chucked over my eyes.

I knew I was getting funny looks but I didn't care. I did hear Ares bark a couple of times, so when he barked again, I just put my free hand on his head. Next thing I know, there was someone kneeling over me with their knees either side of my hips. Now normally I would of flipped whoever was ever on top of me but I didn't feel the need for that so I think it was one of the guys.

"What you laughing about gorgeous?" I hear right next to my ear. I didn't open my eyes but I did put both my hands on the chest that was in front of me. I felt a mesh top under my fingers, making me spread my fingers and open my eyes to see Paul's amazing blue/grey eyes right there. How I didn't feel his nose touching mine I'll have no idea.

I blink up at him, letting my hands wonder his chest. "Well Rockstar..." I say smiling. "I'll tell you" here I leant up on my elbows so I could talk into his ear "but first, your gonna have to get up."

His smile becomes cheeky. He sits up on his hunches but as he's pulling away, he licks up the side of my face, shocking me.

"Paul get off her." I hear David's voice but it doesn't really click in for me as my mind was in the gutter. Not only for Paul licking me but as soon as he had sat up and smirked down at me, oh you bet your sweet ass my mind was in the gutter!

First it made me think of how good is he with his tounge, which made me swallow. The next thought to pop into my head was how well he would look naked with my legs around his waist.

To get off, Paul thought it an amazing idea to grab my hips and squeeze, lightly digging his fingers in. I had to clench my thighs together as all of that together really got to me.

Wide-eyed, I had to blink a couple of times. Once my head was sort of cleared, I turned and looked at the other guys, all of whom were smirking with Marko biting his thumbnail.

That's when Laddie jumped on me screaming my name. "Sarah!" He yells jumping, making me catch him but roll with the momentum. Which made me roll off the table, some how landing on my feet, sort of. I still kept falling backwards, which made me tighten my hold on Laddie, until my descent just stopped.

I'd been caught by strong arms and a chest. Looking up and over my shoulder, to see that Dwayne had caught me. He smiled a panty dropping smile at me and I sort of got lost in his dark brown almost black eyes for a second. I couldn't help the shy smile even if I could help it. He just tighten his arms bring me closer to his chest and letting me get my feet back under me. Laddie was still holding on but he was also giggling.

Looking down at him I couldn't help but smile as his green eyes were sparkling in happiness. He giggles again, throwing his arms around my neck giving me a hug. I chuckle with him and give him a hug back.

"Look at the cute family. Marko?" I hear David say. Looking up at him, I see him smirking at us, with an emotion twinkling in his eyes. Bringing his smoke to his lips, he raised his eyebrows when he said Marko's name. So looking at said person who was pretty much doing the same thing but with his hand over his mouth.

"Who's a cute family Paul?" And yes Paul had the same facial expressions as the other two but he also had a joint in hand. "Their a cute family!" He says pointing at us with both his hands, blowing smoke out of his mouth. Dwayne had moved to my side but I noticed he didn't move an arm from around my waist. Oh well.

I look up at Dwayne and he just smirks at me, making me smirk. "Well..." I say bending over to put Laddie down and grab his hand. "If your jealous, I could help teach you guys how to make a family." I say with a wink and start walking off with Laddie and Ares, one giggling with the other wagging his tail.

As we walked away, I lifted Laddie up on Ares' back without breaking stride. I lean down sightly so I could talk into Laddie's ear. "Let's go find some food aye? Let the guys get over their shock." I say smiling. He looks over his shoulder and giggles, pointing behind us. "Sarah, I think their over their shock." My eyes widen, looking over my shoulder, I see the guys smirking at me and slowly walking over.

"Laddie baby." I whisper out, still looking at them. "Grab Ares' collar and don't let go." I glance at him to see him nodding, grabbing his collar and looking like a jockey. Glancing back and seeing the guys closer, I smile waving at them. "Ares go!" I yell giggling starting to run through the crowd, Ares barking and Laddie giggling behind me.

Dodging around people while laughing is really hard to do. I didn't want to look behind me in case I ran into something. So slowing down to a jog, Ares with Laddie shooting past me. I chanced a glance back, only seeing David behind me, smirking. My eyes go huge, if it's only him behind me then….I frown to myself. Before I could try and think any more on it, I ran straight into a wall.

"Ooff." I had clenched my eyes on impact, nearly falling backwards onto my ass. Arms wrapped around my waist, holding me up. Before I could open my eyes to see who I had run into, I find myself upside down over a shoulder, my own hair in my face and all.

Putting a hand on the lower back, I flip my hair back with my free hand looking where my hand was resting. To see a black leather jacket and white jeans covering a really nice ass. I smile, knowing whose ass that is, so I reach down with both hands. Massaging then squeezing said ass, I couldn't help giggling.

I gave the ass a smack, getting one in return. I yelp then crack up, wrapping my arms around Paul's waist, resting my head on the top of his ass. Paul laughs jolting me slightly, I giggle again. I sigh closing my eyes, not minding that I was caught as I was tired. I wonder how far Ares and Laddie go- My eyes shoot open, I push up looking around for said dog and boy.

"Paul!" I said with a slightly strained voice. Paul lowers me, so I was eye-to-eye, which still means I was off the ground quite a bit. Did I mention that I'm a lot shorter than all the guys? "Yeah gorgeous?" He asks. Putting my hands on his shoulders, looking into his blue/grey eyes.

"Where's Laddie?" I ask worriedly, with a worried expression. He shrugs and lowers me down, running his hands up my sides, hands going slightly up my top. Hands resting on his chest, I look around standing on my tiptoes. Spinning in Paul's arms to get a better look, I see Marko standing next to us. David was standing a bit in front of me having a smoke watching me, headed tilted to the side.

"David, Marko have you seen Laddie and Ares?" I ask looking between them. Both shake their heads. "Damnit." I mutter untangling myself from Paul's arms. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I whistle making it echo. I hear a faint bark off to my right, throwing my weight that way I start running that way, whistling every other step.

Following the barks, I came across Ares first, Laddie not on his back. I was getting even more worried here. Look I know Laddie isn't my kid, but I feel this connection with him, like he is mine? Yeah saying that out loud to myself now I know how weird that sounds.

Looking around, I happen to see Dwayne having a stare-off with this chick with frizzy hair. He had a hand behind him, I follow it to see "Laddie!" I yell, Ares barking and shooting off to him, me right on his tail. Laddie and the chick looks at us, one looking sort of scared and the other looking confused and nervous. Dwayne not taking his eyes off the girl.

Laddie's face brightens, thankfully losing the scared look as he sees us running to him. Ares of course gets there first, so Laddie wraps his arms around his neck. Laddie lets go of Ares and as he does he gets a big slobbery kiss. He giggles as I chuckle. I kneel next to them and I get tackled in a hug, making me land hard on my back. Not caring about the slight pain, I sit up, pulling Laddie from my neck to check him over for any injuries asking if he's ok.

"I'm fine Sarah, honestly. I got a bit scared when Star pulled me off of Ares but then we ran into Dwayne and he put me behind him. Then Ares started barking and ran off. I guess he went looking for you." He says smiling brightly, pointing to the chick when he said the name Star. My head snapped to look at said 'Star'.

Glaring a bit, I lightly push Laddie to Ares and stand up. Making sure Laddie is at least touching Ares I go back to glaring. I step in front of the boys, so I'm standing next to Dwayne.

"The same 'Star' that's supposed to be looking after Laddie? The same 'Star' that left Laddie alone to find his brothers? The very same 'Star' that pretty much handed over a little boy to a bunch of idiot 'thugs'?" I ask sneering, using bunny-fingers on her name. I had also been slowly walking-fine stalking- up to her. She was looking really nervous, then it was like she found a pair of balls. Putting her hands on her hips, she tried glaring at me, but it was a weak one.

"Yeah, I'm Star and Laddie knew where he was going, he's done it like a million times before." She says gesturing a hand at Laddie. I bristled and clenched my fists, breaking skin and drawing blood.

"Don't point at him!" I bite out. "And just because he's done it a million times, he's still a kid." I grit out between my teeth, trying not to punch her. She just scoffs at me.

"Yeah I know. It's not like you kno-" She gets cut off by my hand. No it wasn't covering her mouth and sadly I didn't punch her. No I just left a nice handprint on her check. I had slapped her hard enough that she hit the deck.I also may or may not have left a couple of nail marks going down her face. I felt a calming hand on my shoulder and another small hand on my clenched fist.

"Next time, my fist will be closed." I say pointing at her. Glaring one last time, I turn picking up Laddie as I go, setting him on my hip.

I start walking off, whistling for Ares who I didn't even know was growling at the crumpled Star. I glance at Laddie from the corner of my eyes to see if he still wanted me around. He was giggling up a storm, waving to Star over my shoulder.

"Let's go get something to eat aye Laddie, Ares?" Ares barks and Laddie tightens his hold on my neck, nodding.

"Ok what do we feel like? Ares I know you want a bur-." Ares barks cutting me off. "Oh? You want a steak instead?" He barks again, wagging his tail. "Well we would have to go home for me to cook them bud, which means leaving Laddie for the night and I don't want to right now." I say looking at him. He shakes his head.

"Well what if we ask my brothers if we can go to your house?" I hear in my ear. I lean back slightly to look at Laddie. He looks nervous, not meeting my eyes and was playing with a piece of my hair.

"That sounds like a good plan Laddie." I hear behind me. Turning to look behind me, I see the guys. David in the front smirking with his hands in his pockets, Dwayne smirking with his arms crossed nodding. Marko and Paul were laughing, about what I have no idea. It was David that had spoken.

"Wait, what?" I ask, frowning slightly. I didn't want to take Laddie away from his brothers for a few hours. "Look I may not be a fan of that Star chick but I'm not gonna take Laddie away from you guys for a few hours til my nerves calm." I say, scratching the back of my head with my free hand.

"We know. That's why we are all going." David says as he walks past me, the others following him, all with cheeky smiles. I flounder for a few seconds. Turning to look at them I go to speak up, when Marko puts a finger against my lips.

"Don't argue, plus it's our shout on dinner for putting Star in her place." He says smirking, a dark glint behind his eyes. I go to protest again when once again I have a hand on my back but it's pushing me to start walking. Looking over my shoulder to find it was Dwayne, he didn't say anything just winked. I huffed, rolling my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Do I get ANY say in this?" I ask all of them. I get five "Nope"s. Sighing I shake my head at them.

"Marko." David calls from the front. Marko practically skipped from my side up to David. Paul falling back to walk where Marko left. David said something to Marko which made him frown then nod, darting off afterwards.

"Marko wait." I yell out. He turns and looks at me. I walk up to him, leaning up to his ear to tell him my address. He nods with a smile, kissed me on the check then pretty much sprinted off. I couldn't help but laugh and continue walking to my car.

When we got to the guy's bikes, I bite my lip and look at my car. My hold on Laddie tightens a bit before I force myself to put Laddie down and take a step away. I look up at the guys to tell them to just follow me.

"You can take him if you want." I look over at Dwayne confused. He just smiles softly, nodding down to Laddie who was holding onto Ares. I frown.

"Ar-Are you sure?" I stutter. Biting my lip again, he just nods and gets on his bike, starting it up. I nod back and place a hand on Laddie.

"Did you want to just follow me or did want the address?" I ask looking at all of them. Paul and Dwayne look at David, so I do the same.

"We'll just follow you babe." David says, starting up his bike. I nod again, leading Laddie and Ares over to the car. Unlocking the car, I just open the driver's door, waving my hand for them to jump in first. Ares jumps in first, leaning against the passenger's door, Laddie jumping into the middle with me sitting down in the driver's seat last.

This is what I love about my '67 Chevy Impala. I couldn't help smiling when Laddie cuddled up to my side with Ares' head hanging out the window. Starting the car, I pull out of my spot, I notice the guys are waiting for me. Telling Laddie he could pick the music, I honk at the guys as I drive past, Ares barking and sticking his tongue out. Laddie giggles as he's looking at my tape collection.

After picking a tape, Laddie cuddles back up to me, Ares then moves to lay his head on Laddie's lap. The whole drive home, I hummed the songs sometimes singing along, Laddie patting Ares' head and the guys were weaving between each other. I'm pretty sure I could hear them laughing. I shake my head, smiling at their antics.

Pulling up to the house, I park and take the keys out of the car. Looking down at the boys, my smile turned soft as both of them were asleep. Slowly opening my door and easing myself out of the car, trying not to disturb them when the guys pull up, revving their engines and yelling out. Which in turn made the boys wake up.

Rolling my eyes, I go and unlock the door, leaving my car door and front door wide open. I walk inside to turn on the lights. I hear the door of my car close and the guys turning off their bikes. I turn and look at them, laughing when Ares shoots around the back. The guys and Laddie walk up, Laddie rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Come in guys but wipe your feet please." I say smiling at them, walking into the kitchen to cook Ares' steak. Humming as I cook, rubbing salt and pepper on the steaks with a drizzle of olive oil.

"If you guys want you can take off your jackets for a bit." I say over my shoulder, not really thinking of the comment. My back was turned to them when they walked into the living room. Ares barked as he walked in, drooling as he walked up to me.

"No, you've got to let the steaks rest." I say to him. I hear a knock, frowning slightly I go and open the door.

"Marko!" I say happily. "Come in, here let me take that." I say and go to take the box of Chinese food. He pulls it out of reach of me, shaking his finger at me, smirking.

"Just go get forks and chopsticks for everyone sweetness." He says pushing me inside softly, closing the door with a foot. I roll my eyes, turning and gesturing him to follow me. I go into the kitchen while he sets the box on the coffee table in the middle of the seats and i'm guessing started to hand out the boxes.

Ares whines staring at the steak, so rolling my eyes, chopsticks and forks in hand, I set the plate on the floor for him. He dives in. I chuckle while standing up. Turning, I freeze, chuckle getting caught in my throat. As there in my living room were the guys sans jackets and making it look like they were just lounging at home, making my heart skip a bit. I swallow thickly and all I could think to myself was.

 _This…is gonna be looong night._


	4. Chapter 4: An 'Interesting' night

**Hi everyone! I've got to apologise for any misspelt words or if a sentence doesn't make sense. I tend to be writing these at night/very early in the morning, like 4-5am early and yes it's because I've pulled an all nighter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Rachel, who i know is reading this. And i do have to say, i'm not sorry for making you read my work! Love ya girlie.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Oh boy oh boy oh boy!_ I was panicking slightly. _Why did they have to do what I said?_ Their tops, or in Dwayne's case no top, all show of their muscles and defined chests. So yes, I was fan-Girling, biting my lip included.

"Babe, the forks and chopsticks." David says, smirking while waving his hand towards himself. I nod and start walking over, noticing for the first time how wet I was. And you couldn't really blame me, I mean come on you would be too with **four** very sexy man in your living room.

Starting with Laddie I give him a fork, he smiles and thanks me. I smile at him and move on to the guys, giving both a fork and chopsticks. Dwayne is the first person I pass and as I'm walking past him to go to David, I feel a hand slide up my leg. Looking at him, he winks at me, nodding.

Raising a brow, I continue onto David. Again, as I walked past, I felt a hand run up my leg but this time I felt a hand squeeze my ass. Rolling my eyes, move onto Paul who just slapped my ass. Shaking my head with a smile on my face, I hand the second to last pair to Marko expecting the same thing from him. I yelp as I'm pulled down onto his lap as I'm trying to pass him.

"Marko." I go to protest more when a piece of honey chicken was shoved into my mouth.

"Shh, trying to eat." He says with an arm around me. Laddie and the guys were chuckling at me, so I just roll my eyes and grab the box of Chinese held out to me. Holding a bent finger over my lips as I chewed.

"So, why am I on your lap Marko?" I ask, leaning back into his chest when his arm tightened, pulling me back. I mix my chicken with my noodles to grab some, shrugging. "I mean not that I'm complaining, you're pretty comfy." Here I wiggled on his lap to emphasize my point. "But you gotta admit, it's a bit random."

I try to look at him over my shoulder, but I couldn't quite see. So, shoving some noodles and my chopsticks in my mouth, I go to move but Marko tightens his arm around my waist. Rolling my eyes, I tap his arm. He didn't move it, so I grabbed his arm and pull it away slightly, enough to turn around in his lap so I was leaning against the arm of the couch with my legs going across his legs.

"You could sit in my lap if you want gorgeous." Paul winks at me from next to Marko and I.

"Well you went to him last princess, so of course he was going to do that." Dwayne says, pointing his chopsticks in our general area. "He got to do that before any of us could." He shrugs, popping a piece of whatever meat he had into his mouth.

"Oh shh you giant Teddy Bear." I say while blushing, then poke my tongue out at him. He smirks and winks at me.

"Oooo promises, promises babe." Now David was getting in on it. I look down at my food with a giggle. _Yup it's gonna be a long night with these four but,_ I look up and around at the guys, putting food in my mouth. _It's going to be so worth it, especially if this view stays the same._

"Oh shit- Tzu." I say, catching myself, looking a Laddie and sitting up on Marko's lap properly. "Did any of yous want anything to drink? Though I'm sad to say that I've only got water at the moment." I say, cringing slightly. Sitting forward, I place my food on the coffee table and get up, walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, please Sarah." I hear Laddie's cute voice. I smile and grab a bottle of water for him and I. Walking over to him, I pass him his and set mine on the table. Looking and pointing to the guys, asking them if they wanted one without words. They shrugged, so rolling my eyes and go grab another four bottles.

I set the bottles down so one was in front of each of them on the table. Grabbing my food while still slightly bent over, I didn't see the arm come up to grab me. What I do know, was that I was now on one of the other guys laps. So, looking at the hand, I notice it had a leather glove.

"Really David? I could have just sat down on a spare seat." I say looking over my shoulder at him with a raised brow.

"What spare seat babe?" H smirks at me. Frowning slightly, I look around to see that yes, all my seats were taken. David in the armchair under us, Marko and Paul stretched out on one of the couches making so if I sat with them I'd be sitting on both of their laps. Laddie and Dwayne taking up the smaller couch just sitting.

"Well I would of just sat on the floor then." I say shrugging, pushing some hair behind my ear. Picking up my chopsticks and putting some food in my mouth, I feel David brushing my hair off of my neck. I shiver slightly from the soft feeling. David chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back so I was leaning against his chest.

I sigh and roll my eyes, wiggling to sit slightly sideways. David's arm tightened, making me look over my shoulder at him and giving him a wink. Looking at his electric baby blue eyes, I smirk as I see lust in his eyes. I go to turn back around when his hand shoots up and grabs my chin, keeping me in place. My eyes dart down to his lips, making me lick my lips before my eyes dart back up to his.

This time it was him that had a smirk on his face, with an eyebrow raised. I think I heard a soft giggle and a bark behind me but I wasn't too sure as I was a bit distracted.

"Yes?" I breathe out softly. His smirk becomes wider. This time I know I heard the guys laugh at least. I quickly glance sideways and all I see was Paul smirking and looking me up and down. My eyes widen while still looking at Paul, as I had felt a tongue lick the corner of my mouth and up my check.

I freeze, I must have had a funny expression on my face as Paul and Marko both cracked up laughing. Blinking, I slowly turn to look at David who winked at me and went back to eating like nothing had happened. Giggling while rolling my eyes I couldn't help but comment.

"You gonna behave and let me eat or are you guys going to try work me up all night?" I ask. I slide off his lap so I'm leaning against his legs, my top getting caught slightly making it rise enough that my bra was showing. Wanna know how I knew? Well one of the guys started to choke on something. Looking to my left, I noticed it was Marko as Paul was thumping on his back while staring at my side.

My eyes widen, and I couldn't help but giggle. Setting my food on the ground next to me, I look over at Dwayne to see he had frozen for a couple of seconds with his food halfway to his mouth. Laddie was giggling like no tomorrow. Ares looked like he was laughing at the guys reactions as well.

I sit forward to grab my water, making my top fall back down. Having a drink, Ares crawled on the floor towards me staring at my food.

"No Ares." I say giggling. "Come, we will find some biscuits or something for ya huh?" I say to him, using David's knees to stand up, grabbing my food as I go. Walking past Dwayne and Laddie, I ruffle Laddie's hair with a smile on my face. He giggles swiping at my hand, I poke my tongue out at him and he does it in return, making us giggle.

Putting some chicken in my mouth, I put my container on the bench then start going through the food bags I hadn't put away yet. I start to walk to the other side of the counter when I tripped.

"Ooff oh you son of a bitch, what the hell did I freaking trip over?" I had landed on my hands and had whacked a knee on something. So turning onto my side, I look at my feet, to see the bloody big as bag of dog biscuits. It was oddly quiet.

"Found your biscuits Ares." I groan out. Sitting up, I shuffle on my ass towards the bag. I grab the bag, dragging it in between my legs. I go to rip open the bag, hissing when my other hand grips the bag. Looking down at my right hand, I see a cut running across my palm and it was blood had pooled up slightly.

"Oh you mother fucker." I mutter to myself. "Your biscuits are gonna have to wait for a minute Ares." I sigh. I go to get up with my good hand when I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I see Dwayne kneel in front of me, lightly grabbing my cut hand. He inspects it for a couple of seconds before standing up.

He walks over to the other guys who were standing there for some reason. He must of whispered something to them as the nod, Marko shooting off to my bathroom I think, Paul walks off doing I don't know what. David and Dwayne walk back over to me, David going for the dog biscuits, while Dwayne helps me up. Then he picks me up and puts me on the counter. I noticed Paul was holding Laddie, who looked like he wanted to help.

"I'm not a little kid guys, I could of done all of this myself." I say as Marko walks back in with gauze and a bandage.

"We know princess, but we thought it would get done faster this way." Dwayne says with a wink. I hadn't even noticed he had been cleaning the wound. So I jumped a little when I felt the gauze covering the cut. Ares was whining but I don't know if it was for me or for his food David was placing down.

Once the bandage was on, I clenched my fist to see if I could still use it. Seeing as I could, I gave Dwayne a kiss on the cheek in thanks. I slide off the counter, walk up to David and pull him down to kiss his cheek as well. I pat Ares as I pass him and up to Marko, I kiss his cheek as well. Grabbing what was left of my food, I walk over to Laddie to cuddle with him. Kissing Paul's cheek before I sat down.

"Thank you guys but I'm serious, yous didn't need to do that." I say with a soft smile to them. They had walked over and must of decided to sit around me, as Laddie was cuddled up to my side with Paul sitting next to him, Marko sat on the floor between my legs, Dwayne sat on the arm next to me and David had pulled the arm chair closer.

About an later, I notice Laddie drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hey guys, I think we should call it a night. Laddie's falling asleep." I say, brushing some hair out of his eyes to see him tiredly blink up at me.

"That's the queue boys. The Misses has spoken." David says, slapping his thighs then standing up. I roll my eyes softly. Turning to Laddie, I softly shake him, calling his name. He sits up rubbing his eye with a yawn.

"Come on sleepy head, it's home time for you." He just nods, yawning again. I stand up and stretch, hearing my back and neck give a satisfying crack. Laddie stood up and gave me a hug which I gladly returned. Standing up straight again and seeing the guys with their jackets on, I help Laddie into his.

Being the good host, I walk the guys to the door, shocked when each of the guys gave me a kiss on the cheek when they went passed me. David stood and looked at me for a moment.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asks with his head tilted faintly.

"Yeah." I say with a nod, smiling softly. He nods back then kisses my cheek before going over to his bike. I stand on the porch slightly with a hand on Ares, who had snuck up behind me. The guys started up their bikes with a roar, which seemed to have woken Laddie up a bit more, I couldn't help chuckling when Marko and Paul blew me a kiss each.

I waved to them and waited until they had disappeared before I went back inside. When Ares and I were both inside, I close and lock the door, leaning on it for a second. Smiling while shaking my head, I push off the door going into the lounge to clean up a bit. Surprisingly the boys had been pretty tidy.

Looking at the food that needed to be put away, I wave a hand at it, telling myself I'll do it tomorrow. So I turn to Ares.

"Alright big guy, first night in our very own home." I nod then yawn. "And I think it's bed time. So, toilet then bed." I say while walking to the back door. Letting Ares out, I close the door then go do my night time routine before letting him back in, of course locking the door after he's in.

We climb the stairs to the room. I let Ares go in first a I still had to take my clothes off. And yes, people I sleep mostly naked, do have underwear on. Turning off the lights, I climb into bed, Ares going under the covers like every other night. Looking at my bandaged hand, I couldn't help but think that it was still a pretty good night.

Closing my eyes and slowly drifting off, wondering if tomorrow night was going to be as fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Having to make plans part 1

**Hi everyone, sorry that chapter four was a bit shorter than the three but hopefully this chapter will be longer. Chapter four was a bit shorter as I sort of wanted to slowly get in to the actual movie. I'll probably start the lost boys movie next chapter.**

 **I want to thank MissRuthless for pointing out my spelling error and I apologize for any spelling mistakes as I sucked at English in high school haha XD.**

 **Any who, enjoy.**

Groaning and rolling over on my bed, I blindly reach for my ringing phone. My hand hit the corner of my side-table making me yelp and jerk up in bed as I had hit the cut on my hand dead on.

"Bloody hell." I clench my teeth, grabbing my phone with my other hand. Not looking at who was ringing, I answer.

"What?!" I yell down the phone line. I get out of the bed, looking at the time to see it was 10am. Who was calling me.

"Sarah? You there." I hear a voice asking me threw the phone. I sigh, knowing it was a friend back in La Push, one Jacob Black.

"What do you want Jacob?" I ask rubbing my eye. "This better be you asking me what my address is so you can send my bike." I muffle a yawn.

"Well sort of. You see the thing is- "He mumbles the last part. My eyes narrow.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask him.

"Well haha the thing is that um your bike is um." Here he paused. I was starting to get angry.

"My bike is what Jacob Black?!" I had stood up and was pacing back and forward.

"It's not in a condition to be transported ok? I think Bella came over one day when I was on patrol and trashed your bike, I don't know why ok? I've just been trying to fix it but it's hard without the money for the parts." He says quickly.

I had frozen mid-step and I feel my face just drop.

"Wh-what?" I stutter. I hear him sigh.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, I know you worked so hard on your bike. Look if you want I can get a crate and I could send it to you?" He asks, and I could see him scratching the back of his head.

"N-no, I'll come and send it to myself." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yeah I'm sure. If it was Bella, then I don't want my address getting back to her somehow." I sigh and rubbing my eyes. "Can you get me a crate though please? I want to get there and be able to turn back around pretty much." I drop my hand onto my thigh, feeling my legs shake.

"Ok, yeah I'll get a crate for you. When do you reckon you'll get here?" He asks. I sigh again, it was too early for this crap.

"Hopefully either tonight or early tomorrow morning." He agrees then he says goodbye, I just hang up. After hanging up, I just collapse to the ground. Letting my phone drop to the floor, I cover my face, shaking slightly. Ares whines and comes up to me, letting me wrap my arms around his face.

As Jacob said I had worked hard on that bike and it was Bella that found the damn bikes. She's the one that wanted to fix them up with Jacob and I when she was going through her adrenaline faze. I take a shaky breath in. Pulling back from Ares, I wipe a hand under my eyes. I pat Ares and stand up, sighing.

Well, might as well pack a bag. I go and grab a back-pack, I fill it with a couple pairs of clothes, getting dressed as I go. As I told Jacob, I only wanted to get there to just send my bike here. Grabbing my charger and shoving it in the bag, I grab my phone as I walk out the bedroom door.

I jog down the stairs with Ares next to me. I go to the front door to let Ares out and to sit my bag down next to the open door. After doing that and yes, I left the door open. I go in the kitchen to cook me and Ares some breakfast. Yawning again, I open the fridge grabbing the bacon and eggs. Cooking the bacon in one pan and making scrambled eggs in another.

"Ares, breakfast." I yell out. I hear a resounding bark. As he runs in, he skids slightly, hitting the wall but that doesn't stop him. I giggle at my goofy dog. I give him his breakfast and go sit at the counter to have mine. Taking a couple of bites, I look at Ares who was licking his bowl clean. I smile at him going to take another bite when I freeze.

I frown, lowering my fork back to my plate. With me only wanting to be gone for a day or two was I would have to leave Ares here at home. Damnit, and I didn't want to leave him in a kennel, sure it's only for a night or two but still. Sighing, I look down at my plate and notice my bandaged hands.

"Wait, the guys!" I say looking up at Ares who had moved to lay on the couch. "How about that Ares? While I'm gone for a couple of days would you want to spend time with the guys and Laddie, if they agree?" I ask him, Ares wagged his tail and barked at me. I nod.

"Well, let's go get you some treats and go get me a ticket." I say, grabbing my last piece of bacon to eat in the car. I grab my keys, walk over to the door and sit down to put on my shoes. Ares tried grabbing the bacon hanging out of my mouth, making me giggle and lean away from him. Still giggling as I was standing up well pushing Ares away.

Ares walked out to the car while I locked up the house. Going up and opening the door for Ares and I. Starting the car, I set off for a pet store.

A couple of hours later, we had gone to the pet store, letting Ares pick out three treats and a new toy. We had even gone to the airport to get me a ticket to Seattle that was leaving at like 5 in the morning. I sigh, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

I pull up to a park not far from 'Max's video store'. I rolled down the car windows slightly to give Ares some air.

"Wait here buddy, I won't be long ok?" He barks and licks my cheek then yawns and jumps into the back and starts parking up. Rolling my eyes, I chuckle as I get out of the car, locking the door as I go. First going into the video store, I look around. I notice a lady with short light brown hair talking to the customers, she waved at me with a smile.

Smiling awkwardly, I wave back unsure. I move over to the movies, looking through them. Nothing was really catching my interest, so sighing I walk around the store then out. Walking down the road to the comic book store, I go in and walk around for a little bit. I see different signs, one of them saying…

"Ooooh Marvel!" I say getting excited and skip over to it, smiling. I twirl out of the way of someone who wasn't paying attention to where they were walking. When I get to the Marvel section, I start looking through them. I was so excited and giggling, I didn't notice three pairs of eyes on me.

"So, I take it you like Marvel?" A voice asks from my left. Looking that way with a Deadpool comic in my hand, I notice a kid about 15/16 with blonde hair standing there smiling at me. I look down at the comic in my hand I smile, nodding.

"Yeah, I do. Though I've never had the pleasure of reading any of the comics." I say smiling softly. "I loved the movies but I feel like I've missed so much from not reading the comics." I sigh sadly.

"Well you would probably want to start at #1 and not #34." He says with a chuckle. I look at him confused, he walks closer and points at the issue number.

"Oh." I say while blushing and putting it back. He just chuckles again.

"I'm Sam." He says sticking his hand out.

"Sarah." I take his hand with a smile. "You new to town too?" I ask him, dropping my hand.

"Too?" He asks confused. I nod.

"Yeah, I not long moved in with my dog Ares." I say smiling.

"Oh cool, what kind of dog? I've got a Husky named Nanook." He replies.

"Oh, I love Huskies and I'd love one. I have a Great Dane, he's sitting out in my car, since he's not allowed in here!" I say the last part loudly while glaring at the two Rambo brothers. He looks confused, following my line of sight.

"How come you're glaring at the Frog brothers?" He asks while slightly pointing in their direction. I jut a hip out while crossing my arms.

"Well, I normally take Ares wherever I go, even if it is into a store as he's well behaved and doesn't really need to be on a leash. I do keep one on me at all times." I say while pointing to the leash wrapped around my waist. He pouts slightly while nodding.

"Well that's pretty cool that you can do that. I'm not allowed to take Nanook out much, not without my brother Michael anyway." He says while pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Hey, I have an idea." I say while smiling and lightly hitting his arm. "Well I have two." He gestures for me to carry on. "First one is," I say holding up a finger. "would you like to meet Ares? And two," another finger joins the first one. "How about when I get back, me and you meet up to take Ares and Nanook to the beach or a park to get Nanook out of the house?" I ask.

He smiles while nodding. "Yeah that would be so wicked." He was slightly bouncing, but I couldn't blame him, I was too.

"Well let's go see Ares first then yeah?" I say, leading him out of the store and back to my car. He nods and laughs, which made me laugh with him. We made it back to my car and he whistles at it.

"Wow, this yours?" He asks while running a hand over the paint.

"Yeah she's mine." I say smiling. I go over to the passengers' door, unlocking it. Ares barks and sits up, making Sam jump and me chuckle. Ares climbs over to the front then slides out of the car door, stretching as he goes, making Sam and I laugh at him.

"Ares I'd like you to meet Sam, he's new too." I say while looking at Ares. "Sam, this is Ares. My Great Dane." I say while looking at Sam and gesturing to said dog. Ares wags his tail and walks up to Sam. Sam chuckles, kneeling down to look Ares in the eyes, rubbing Ares' face.

While they were doing that, I turned to re-lock the door. I turn back to them to find Ares had pushed Sam to the ground, licking his face. I started cracking up.

"Sam!? Sam!" I hear this slightly panicked female voice. Sam sat up while pushing Ares back slightly. I walked up to Sam, holding out my hand to him. He smiled in thanks and grabbed my hand. I pull him up as the lady from the video store came running up to us. When she got to us she put a hand to her heart, Sam rubbing the slobber off his face.

"Oh god, I thought you were getting attacked by this dog." She was panting slightly. Sam and I look at each other. He shrugs which makes me chuckle softly. I look back at the lady.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, that's just Ares. He may be a mini horse but he's harmless to those I like." I say while looking at said dog who was sitting in between Sam and I, wagging his tail. I look back up at her and offer my hand for a shake.

"I'm Sarah by the way and the dog is Ares." I say smiling at her. She smiles back, taking my hand, giving it a shake.

"I'm Lucy. I'm Sam's mother." She says. She looks down at Ares with a smile. "Hi Ares, sorry about freaking out slightly." She chuckles.

Ares nods his head and brings up a paw for a handshake. Lucy looks at me shocked, I smile and nod. She laughs nervously and grabs his paw. She let out an "oh" when Ares leant forward and let his nose touch her hand. Lucy lets Ares paw go when he pulls his head back up.

"Wow, such a polite dog you have." She says looking at me. I smile like a proud Mama, because I mean, I am.

"Oh mom!" Sam says holding his hands out in front of him, doing a little dance making me cover my mouth and chuckle. "Sarah's got a great idea for me to get Nanook out for a walk more." Sam was getting really excited, but I can't blame him, I was too.

"Oh?" Lucy asks while looking between us. We both nod.

"Well Sam told me that he can't really take Nanook out of the house without Michael. So I suggested to him, when I get back, why don't I pick up Sam and Nanook and we spend the day at the beach or a park. Letting both dogs out of the house for a few hours and letting them socialize." I say shrugging.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Lucy says smiling, clapping her hands lightly. I laugh slightly, while scratching the back of my head.

"Ha thanks." I say a bit awkwardly. Lucy looks at her watch and gasps.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sarah but Sam and I have to get home so I can make dinner." Lucy says smiling softly.

"It was nice meeting you too Lucy. You too Sam." I say lightly punching his shoulder. He chuckles and punches mine back.

"You too Sarah. When do you get back?" Sam asks. I shrug.

"Not sure, I should be gone only for a couple of days. Here, I'll give you my contact details and we can keep in touch through text?" I comment. I unlock my car, reaching in to grab a pen. Turning back around, I grabbed Sam's hand and wrote down my number on his hand.

"So now you can call me when something goes wrong." I say smiling. He smiles as well.

"Thanks. Later Sarah, bye Ares" Sam says while him and Lucy walk off, waving back at me. I chuckle and wave back. Ares barks, wagging his tail. I look up at the sky, noticing the sky was getting darker.

"Hey Ares, how about we go park up at the boardwalk and go for a run along the beach aye?" I ask while looking down at him. He barks, wagging his tail like mad. I laugh, gesturing for him to jump into the still opened passengers' door. He jumps in with a bark, making me chuckle. I close the door and make my way around to the drivers' side. I unlock the door and slide in.

After we get to the boardwalk and find a park that was close to where the guys normally park their bikes. After we get out and lock up the car, we set off for the beach. Walking down the stairs onto the beach.

"Hold on Ares, I wanna take off my shoes." I say, sitting down on the last stair. He barks at me, pretty much telling me to hurry up. I laugh. "Ok, ok, I'm coming." I say picking up my shoes while standing, running past Ares.

"Hurry up then." I laugh, he barks and catches up easily. We run on/off for a while, making it quite a distance from the boardwalk. We had slowed down to a walk and I could hear music and laughter up ahead. Crossing my arms behind my head, I look up at the stars, smiling. I loved the night life, it was so calming and quiet.

I started hearing screaming from where the music was coming from. My eyes widen, I look down at Ares.

"Let's go." I say to him, he barks. We start running towards the screaming, running past a couple of trees. We come up to the campfire going on, to see a couple of bodies on the ground, about eight more guys fighting.

Looking closer at the ground, I noticed what looked like blood on the ground. I hold a hand up to Ares, cautiously moving forward. I looked back up to the people that were fighting to see that there were only four left and they were throwing the bodies of the other guys into the fire.

 _Wait a minute_ I think, narrowing my eyes, _I think I know those hair styles._ I tried to get closer without them seeing me and I was doing fine, until Ares barked and ran past me. I froze as the four of them turned around hissing?

"Who's there!" I hear David's voice hiss. _Yeah, I know those guys._

"What the? Ares?" I hear Marko ask. I sigh, might as well go out there. I sigh, walking forward in rage of the fire more. The guys looked shocked and horrified to see me. I smile awkwardly with a wave.

"Heeyy." I say, slightly dragging the word out. Ares meanwhile was standing in front of the guys wagging his tail.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" David asks demandingly while wiping blood off his chin. Looking over the guys and seeing them bloody and Marko and Paul's shirts torn. I wasn't scared, I was calm and surprisingly not that surprised. I look back at David, tilting my head.

"Me and Ares were out for a run along the beach before I tried to find you guys to ask yous something when we heard screaming. I thought it was a drunk fight, so I wanted to watch, I didn't think it would be you guys feeding." I say with a shrug, tossing my arms up and letting them slap against my thighs. My hair flies back slightly, I don't flinch.

"Feeding huh?" I hear Dwayne's voice from behind me. I nod, looking over my shoulder at him, not flinching when I find his face close to mine.

"You guys are vampires aren't yous?" I ask raising an eyebrow, looking around at all of them, noticing they had all moved closer. Reaching up, I steal the smoke behind David's ear, walking past them to the fire. I put the end of the smoke into the fire, lighting it then bringing it to my lips for a puff.

I felt hands on my waist, bringing my free hand up to pat the hand on my left hip. Ares barks making me look at him, sitting next to David. Paul and Dwayne were throwing the other four bodies into the fire, so that means it was Marko's hands on my hips. I lean back into his chest while watching the flames dance and change colours.

"So, is anybody going to address the elephant in the room or well on the beach?" Paul asks while using the fire to light up a joint. I smile as I feel all their eyes on me, making me chuckle.

"Is that me knowing you four are vampires and me not freaking out?" I ask giggling while chucking the butt of my smoke into the fire.

"Well," I say crossing my shoulders. "I have a friend who went out, wait she's now engaged to a cold one and I know a wolf shape-shifter. So, if you're like the real deal vampires, that's fucking wicked." I shrug.

"Yeah but like how are like not freaking out?" Marko asks while tightening his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I lean the side of my head against his, shrugging with the shoulder he wasn't leaning on.

"I guess I'm just good with weird? Could be where I'm from? I don't know." I say. Ares barked again, making me smile. "I'm fine Ares, I'm not thinking sad thoughts." I look at him as he was getting scratched by David, who was kneeling and looked deep in thought.

"David." I say softly, moving out of Marko's arm to walk towards him, he looks up at me, slowly standing. "I'm not gonna say anything ya know. I mean who the hell would believe me if I tell them that four sexy guys are vampires." Here I laughed slightly, throwing my hands up and letting them drop. I run my hands through my hair, pulling it slightly. I sigh, dropping down onto my ass. I think I dropped into blood, but I didn't care.

"I mean, I have no words." I say, flopping onto my back. All four guys came to stand over me looking at me. I look at all their eyes, one at a time. Paul and Marko were smirking, Marko biting his thumb. Dwayne was giving me a dark sexy expression and David well his face was blank, but his eyes were darting back and forth over my face.

"No words?" David asked. I shook my head, feeling sand get into my hair. He nods. "Boys." He says. Next thing I know, I'm picked up by eight hands. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Guys," I try to whine but I was giggling too much. "I can walk." Paul and Marko started laughing and David and Dwayne just smirked. "Ares." I giggle. He barks, making me turn my head to see he was walking-trotting next to the guys, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I was carried over to their bikes by them, stilling giggling away. It didn't help that Paul and Marko kept tickling my sides making me twitch. Finally, my legs were lowered, and I was allowed to stand up.

"Yus!" I say throwing my arms up, before one of them was grabbed and I was gently pulled over to David's bike. "Oh man I just got to stand up." I slightly whine. The guys just laugh. They climb onto their bikes, David looks at me, offering me a hand. I smile.

"Ride with you? Oh hell yeah I'll ride your gorgeous bike." I say with a laugh, grabbing his hand and swinging up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist, putting my hands under his trench coat.

"Wait, what about Ares?" I say looking at said dog.

"Marko." I hear David say, turning to look at said person. Looking at Marko who whistles for Ares. Ares happily runs over to Marko, letting Marko pick him up and set him in front of him on the bike. I giggle at the site. Marko looked at me and winked.

"Let's go boys." David says, starting his bike, the guys following his lead. I look at Ares to make sure he was alright, he was as calm as could be with his tongue sticking out. I giggle again, tightening my hold on David and leaning my head sideways on his shoulders.

We set off at a fast pace, making my hair fly out behind me. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't really care, I trusted them. I heard the guys laughing and Ares barking, making me want to join in, so I do.

Sitting up more, I tighten my thighs around David's, so I could slowly let my arms unwrap from around him. Once I knew I had a good enough grip, I lift my arms up, whooping and laughing. I look back at the guys to see them laughing. I cup my hands, leaning back and letting out a howl. I could hear Ares howling as well, making me giggling mid howl.

Sitting back up and wrapping my arms back around David, I notice that he was glancing at me over his shoulder, smirking at me. I smile back, he winks then turns back to the front. I felt the bike speed up. We were weaving in between trees, speed not decreasing at all, laughing all the while too.

We were suddenly in a fog and I think I saw I light of in the distance. I heard waves of in the distance, but they sounded like they were getting closer? Next thing I know we had stopped, looking down I noticed we were on the edge of a cliff.

"Ok, now that." I say pointing to the edge of the cliff. "Is wicked!" I say giggling, giving David a hug then taking the hand was offered to me by Dwayne. I smile up at him and give him a hug as well. And don't ask me but I just felt like giving the guys hugs. Stepping out of Dwayne's arms, I'm lifted from behind and twirled around making me give a giggly scream.

"Where's my hug aye gorgeous?" Paul asks while still spinning. I tap his arms, letting him know I wanted down. He lets me down which made me stumble while pin-wheeling my arms trying to stay up right.

"Well." I giggle finally standing up straight. "If you had let me turn around I was going to give you one." He smirks holding his arms open, I hold up a finger to him. "But, Marko gets one first now." I point a finger at said person, slowly making my way to him while still looking at Paul.

He pretends to look offended, going as far as putting a hand over his heart. I get to Marko and hug him, Ares barking so I rub his head.

"Oh, your killing me here." Paul says, making me laugh. He holds his arms open again, this time pouting. I look at Marko and roll my eyes, he chuckles. Looking back at Paul, I walk up to him giving him a hug. He hugs back with tight arms.

"Paul." I hear David's voice. Paul lets go of the hug but keeps an arm around my shoulders. David rolls his eyes at him but starts walking over to some stairs that I didn't notice off to the side. The guys following him with Paul pulling me along and Ares following like it was normal.


	6. Chapter 6: Having to make plans part 2

**Well here it is! It's caused me a late night, a lot of bloody mind blanks and a re-watch of the movie. So I hope that you guys like this one, and the whole story so far thinking about it now.**

 **I want to dedicate this chapter and well this whole story to my Mum (Mom, Ma) as she's the one who got me into The Lost Boys in the first place.**

We walked down the stairs to this cave entrance that had warning and trespassing signs. The guys must have been here as they walked right past the signs and went straight into the cave. I had slowed down, Paul walking in with a wink back at me. Ares had slowed down with me. We look at each other and shrug, well I shrug.

We follow the guys in to see, well an amazing hang out zone really. The fountain, even only slightly broken and holding up a dusty chandelier, was pretty wicked. Paul walking on it, stepping over the chandelier when needed.

I nearly get knocked down by Ares as he shoots past me to who I didn't know as my hair went in my face. I had stumbled when he went past and tripped over something, though I did get caught around the waist, so it was like someone had dipped me. Flipping my hair back, I noticed it was Marko that had caught me. I smiled at him, laying an arm over his shoulders.

He just winked at me making me giggle. He pulled me up, I had to put my hands on his chest, so I didn't face plant his chest. I couldn't help laughing at his silliness, he chuckled with me.

"Want to get the rock-box little dude?" I hear Paul asking, making me look over to him and see him talking to Laddie, who was nodding and walking to a boom box with Ares on his heels wagging his tail. I roll my eyes at my dork of a dog.

Looking around the cave more, I notice Dwayne had joined Paul on the fountain, both of them helping Laddie up when he had brought the boom box over and turned it on. I also noticed David was sat on a wheel-chair smoking and watching.

There were also two beds against the back walls of the cave. Little knick-knack here and there. This cave had a really homey feeling about it and it made me smile. I hadn't realized that I had been walking around, running my hand lightly over different things. It wasn't until I had gotten to the couch by David that I realized I had moved.

"Sarah?" I hear Laddie's voice. I turn to him smiling. He was walking over to me nervously, looking at me through his hair. My smile turns soft. I sit on the edge of the couch and hold my arms open for him. He runs into them, jumping last second to wrap his arms around my neck. Ignoring the guys, I start shushing him while running a hand through his hair when I felt him shaking.

"Shh it's ok baby." I kiss his forehead. "Come on sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." I say into his ear. He pulls back slightly, rubbing at an eye. I lightly grab his face with a soft smile, making him look at me. I wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"What's wrong baby?" I softly ask him.

"Y-you kn-know abo-ut us, so n-now y-you wo-won't ha-hang out wi-with us." He says, hiccupping and looking down at his lap. I bring his face up to mine so our noses were touching, so he could look in my eyes.

"What colour are my eyes baby?" I ask him softly, not moving my head. He frowns slightly, eyes darting between my eyes.

"Y-your eyes are bl-blue a-and green and grey?" He says slightly confused. I smile.

"Which means I'm very calm and happy baby. It means that I don't care that you guys are vampires. Plus, I think the guys are more scared of me then I am of them." I say with a wink, making him giggle. I turn my head to look at the guys, Laddie looking as well. The guys were sitting around us smiling, passing a joint back and forth.

"Yeah little dude, Sarah's scary but she won't hurt anyone of us." Paul says with a shrug, taking a puff of the joint. Marko laughs while David and Dwayne roll their eyes while smiling. Laddie giggles.

"See baby." I say kissing his cheek. "And if they bite, I'll just bite back." I say with a wink. He giggles even more, wrapping his arms back around my neck hugging me. He was a lot calmer now, I motion Ares over to us. He trots over to us, tail lightly wagging. Ares puts his head on Laddie's lap. I pull back slightly.

"You ok now baby?" I ask, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ok now Sarah." He says softly with a smile, stroking Ares head. I nod.

"Ok, then can I ask you something?" I say tilting my head sideways, making my hair flow down. He looks at me confused. I hold up a finger. "But, you have to listen to ALL of what I've got to say ok?" He looked even more confused but nodded.

"Ok so I'm going away for a couple of days. Uh-ah!" I say, putting my finger against his lips when he went to interrupt. "Not until I finish remember." I say with my eyebrows raised, he nods.

"Good, so I'm going away for a couple of days to get my bike back from Seattle and I can't take Ares with me. So, if it's alright with the guys, I'd like for you to look after Ares for me." He had started bouncing in my lap clapping his hands.

"Oh yes, yes yes." He had jumped off my lap and was bouncing around. I giggle at his antics, getting off the couch and kneeling in front of him, grabbing him so he doesn't bounce into me.

"Hey sweetheart, you've got to make sure it's ok with your brothers." I say pointing over towards them. Laddie blushes, glancing at his brothers out of the corner of his eyes. Marko and Paul were laughing, Dwayne had an eyebrow raised with his arms crossed and David had a hand over his mouth but I could still see him smirking.

"Please David?" Laddie asks while walking over to him, holding his hands together, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Ares walking next to Laddie giving his own puppy eyes, whining softly for effect.

David looks at Laddie and Ares for a moment, before looking up at me as I stand. He raised an eyebrow making me shrug and gesture to him, letting him know it's his choice. He stares at me for a few seconds before turning to look at the others.

I hear a shuffling sound off to the side, which made me look over that way to see Star. She was giving me a slightly scared look while shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow at her, turning to look back at the guys.

I jump back slightly as David was right there. Putting my hand to my chest, I scowl slightly at him. I slap his chest with my other hand and hear Star gasp slightly.

"Don't do that Blondie, geez unlike you I'm still human." I say putting my hands on my hips. He just looks at me with a raised brow. I jut my hip out to the side. He chuckles.

"As long as your only gone for a couple days." He says crossing his arms and nods. "Then yeah I think we can take on the mutt." He says tilting his head. I smile and launch at him, giving him a hug while giggling.

"Oh thank you so much David." I say kissing his cheek. "That means I won't have to find a kennel." I say, spinning away from David to go to Laddie and Ares. I grab Laddie's hands, twirling him with me, making him giggle. Ares was barking and jumping around us joining in. I could hear laughter and a throat clearing.

I look over at David to see him smirking with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"But!" He says holding up a finger. "I want you to take either Paul or Marko." He says, I shake my head.

"David I can't, it's not that I don't want to, it's the fact that not only is my flight at 5 in the morning but it's." I sigh, he gestured for me to carry on. "Ok, here's the thing. I'm going into shape-shifter/cold-one territory and I want to keep you guys as a trump card if that make sense?"

He stares at me for a moment or two before walking up to me, lightly grabbing my chin. I blinked and stared back into his electric blue eyes. He must of found something because he nodded, moving towards the cave entrance.

"I'm sorry David, it's just I feel like you guys are needed here and I don't know why." I say sheepishly. An am dropped onto my shoulders, another wrapping around my waist as well.

"No need to say sorry gorgeous." Paul says on my left, making me look at him.

"Yeah, David just wants to make sure you safe." Marko says while pointing to said person who rolled his eyes.

"Plus he wants to get going to the boardwalk." Paul comments again.

"Yes, and can we go now?" He says while starting to walk out of the cave, Dwayne following him while shaking his head with a small smile. I giggle and duck out from under the arms, grabbing Laddie's arm and Ares collar as I was standing back up again. Letting them go when they started walking.

"Race you up the stairs Ares." Laddie says while running out of the cave with Ares running after him. I go to chase after them when I'm picked up and put over a shoulder. Looking down, I see band-patches and chaps.

I slap Marko on the ass, getting one in return. Rolling my eyes, I start playing with Marko's long curls, loving how tight the curls were.

The guys must of ran or something as we got to the bikes pretty fast and set down on a bike. Looking over at the others, I notice Laddie behind Dwayne, Ares and Paul on Paul's bike and Star behind David, which made my gut twist in a weird way.

Enough of a weird way that it made me frown and look away, laying my cheek on Marko's shoulders, closing my eyes as I do, missing the look David gave me.

With a couple of revs of the bikes, we were off on our way to the boardwalk. I didn't join in the hollering this time, just enjoying listening to the guys and the wind in my hair.

We come to the guys parks at the boardwalk and as soon as we stopped, Star had jumped off David's bike and almost stormed off into the crowd, not even bothering to see if Laddie wanted to go with her.

I roll my eyes at how stuck up she was. _God, she's making me feel like setting her on fire._ I couldn't help thinking while biting on my thumbnail. I heard laughter, so looking at the guys I noticed that they were looking at me with smirks.

"What?" I ask confused. Looking around I couldn't see Laddie or Ares. "And where are the boys?" I ask, grabbing Dwayne's hand when he offered it to me to help me off the bike.

"You said you wanted to set Star on fire." David says, lighting up a smoke then offering it to me. I took it with a smile as a thank-you. It was Dwayne that spoke up next.

"Laddie wanted some cotton candy, so I said he could go get himself some only if he took Ares and came back after getting some." He shrugs. I smile up at him.

Looking to the car park as I just remembered I had brought my car here earlier in the day. Finding it about two cars down. I start walking over to it, with a quick "Be back" over my shoulder. Getting to my car, I check it over making sure there wasn't any damage. I sigh gratefully as I find none.

I unlock the car, half climbing in the grab my pack of smokes and lighter from the glove compartment, trying to keep my smoke out of the car. I know that may sound weird but there are two places I hate smoking in.

First is my car, I mean hello! I drive around with a dog every day, I don't want to ruin his nose. The second place I will never smoke in, is in my house. Again, same reason but I also don't want to stink up the house.

"Oooo my jacket." I say, seeing it last second on the floor of the passengers' side. Reaching in, I couldn't quite grab it making me huff. Pulling back out of my car, I pursed my lips.

"Need a hand beautiful?" I hear behind me, looking over my shoulder at who spoke I saw Paul. Smiling, I hold out my smoke to him. He takes it with a raised brow. I turn, bending over to grab my jacket. Straightening up, I feel a hand run up my ass.

I straighten up while giggling, looking at Paul who took a puff of my smoke with a smirk. I close and locked the door, turning back to Paul, I smile up at him, going to take my smoke back when he leant backwards.

"Hey, that's mine, Paul." I say with laugh, he laughs dodging me again. He turns and starts jogging back towards the guys.

"Paul!" I yell chasing after him. I nearly grabbed his jacket, but he twisted out of the way, darting past the guys. I groan and follow after him. Passing the guys, I could hear them chuckling at us. So i throw my jacket at them.

"Don't be too long babe." I hear David yell after me, I wave over my shoulder at him, still running after Paul. I could hear him laughing. I push myself to run a bit faster, noticing that I either was catching up to Paul or he had slowed down for me to catch him.

He slowed to a walk, he must have known I was there. When I was close enough I jumped onto his back, making him laugh and catch me with both arms.

"Can I have my smoke back now?" I ask, putting my chin on his shoulder. He tilts his head to offer me the smoke, I smile at him, reaching up and grabbing it, taking a puff. Paul had continued walking. Quickly finishing the smoke, I flick the butt away, laying my head down on his shoulder after blowing the smoke out.

"Oh yeah, David told me not to take too long with catching up to you, don't ask me why he just did." I breath out next to his ear.

"Well damn, there goes that idea." He says, looking at me and winking making me giggle as I know where his mind went.

"Well come on then beautiful, better get back to the others." He says, spinning on the spot, making me squeak and tightening my hold on him. He started laughing, I blushed and buried my head into his hair and neck.

"Well look who it is boys." I hear David chuckle. I give him the finger making the others laugh. I'm grabbed from behind, so letting go of Paul as he continues walking forward. I was still being held up, so I looked over my shoulder and see Dwayne smiling at me.

"You can set me down now big guy." I say, patting his hands, swinging my legs like a little kid, making the guys chuckle. Dwayne sets me down but doesn't take his hands off my hips, making me roll my eyes with a smile.

Hearing a bark, I look up to see Laddie riding Ares over to us, cotton-candy in hand, smiling at me. Laddie offers me some as their walking past. I smile at him and take some.

I go to entertain the two of us by giving me a cotton-candy beard, when I notice David turn his head while taking a puff from his smoke. I follow his line of sight to see Star and a guy walking to his bike.

"Let's go boys." David says, throwing the last of his smoke away.

"David," I say walking up to him. He looks at me with a blank face. "I can see that you want to mess with this guy, so I'll take Laddie and Ares back to the cave yeah?" He just looks at me for a few moments then nods, looking up over my shoulder.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asks, glancing at me. I shake my hand in the 50/50 way.

"Do you know the Hudson's Bluff overlooking the point?" He asks. I look up, thinking for a moment.

"Mmm mostly, I've got a map that Laddie can read for me." I say, looking at him. He nods, making me smile.

"We will see you guys later then." I say walking backwards, patting my leg for Ares, bringing him and Laddie over. "Have fun hunting boys." I say smirking, making the guys laugh as they start their bikes and take off.

"Come on Laddie, Ares. Let's go meet the guys back at the cave." I say, moving over to the car with the boys, I couldn't help putting a bit of an extra swing in my hips. Unlocking the car when we get to it, I help Laddie off Ares before opening the door as I could just see that going wrong.

Opening the drivers' door, we got in like last time, Ares leaning against the passengers' door and Laddie sitting in the middle. As I was sliding in, I noticed Laddie was going through my tapes. I chuckle, closing my door and starting up the car, quickly setting off. I wanted to try and get there before the guys.

Surprisingly, when I pulled up on the bluff off to the side, so I could turn the car around if need be, I didn't see the guys or their bikes. Just as I was thinking that, two bikes went past and three pulled up next to me. I noticed one bike on its side and the one I'm guessing was David, by there being two people on the bike, the bike was on the edge of the cliff.

I got out of the car to greet the guys.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" The guy yelled, running over to David and punching him. I froze for a second then followed the brothers to the dumbass.

"No!" Star screamed. The brother's pulling him away for David, though they got, I'm going to say pushed but they more moved back with the motion. David slowly turned his head back to look at the guy, smirking.

"Just you. Come on, just you." The dumbass says, voice getting quieter as he spoke. The brothers were smirking, slightly panting from the ride here. David was calm as could be. The wind was blowing everyone's hair every which way but the guys didn't seem fazed.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" David asks him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. I felt a small hand in mine, making me look down at Laddie and Ares. Laddie held up my keys then put them in my pocket. I smile at him, mouthing a 'thank you' to him.

Looking back up at the guys, I see they had moved to their bikes, grabbing their keys. I noticed that David, Star and 'Michael' hadn't moved yet but the others were making their way to the stairs, so turning I start to follow them with Ares and Laddie by my side.

Dwayne walked down into the cave first, lighting up the oil barrels as he went, Paul followed and helped Laddie down with Ares jumping down next to him.

"Grab the rock box bud." I hear Paul say to Laddie, who agreed with a 'Yeah', as Marko and I came into the room next, Marko walking off with a bird while I went and sat on the fountain, Paul helping Laddie set the boom box onto the fountain next to me.

By then David had walked in bringing the other two in with him. Laddie climbing to stand in the fountain behind me.

"Not bad huh?" I hear David say, making me look his way. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago." He said slowly making his way around the fountain. "To bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco," He continued, watching Paul weave his way around things and over the chandelier. "Ground opened up, this place took a header." Here he clapped looking at Star and Michael. "Right into the crack. So now it's ours." He finished.

"So check it out. Mikey." Paul laughs before lighting up a joint, making me and the others laugh.

"Marko, food." David says. Marko had looked up when his name was called, letting his bird go, which came and landed on my shoulder, surprising me.

"Marko." I call before he could jog off. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised and smirks when he sees his bird, it didn't even move when I took my keys out of my pocket, nor when I threw my keys at Marko.

"Don't scratch her." I say pointing at him. Paul puts the joint in front of my mouth, letting me have a puff before stepping off the fountain to hand the joint to David

"Never Angel." He says as he's jogging out of the cave.

"This is what I love about this place," I hear David say, "You ask and then you get." He finished as Paul handed him the joint. I decided to lay down on the fountain with my hands behind my head. The bird flying off.

"Thank you." David says while taking it. I noticed Ares laying on the ground next to me.

"Yup." Paul replies, exhaling the smoke he had. David turns to give it to Michael.

"Appetizer?" He asks. Dwayne steps up on the fountain while Paul jumps up, they reach a hand down to Laddie each then lift him up to stand next to Dwayne.

"You'll like it here Michael."

"You better not expect that shit from me David." I speak up. I hear chuckles from the guys.

"You sure about that babe? What if we asked for sex?" He replies, and I can just tell he's smirking. I sit up and look at him to see he was in fact smirking and with an eyebrow raised too. A smirk slowly crosses my face, I slowly stand up on the fountain, my ass sticking out in Paul and Dwayne's direction.

Walking to David on the fountain, I have to bend down slightly to look at him eye to eye, not caring that it pretty much puts my boobs on displayed, they naturally are anyway. I smirk when David's eyes look down at them then back up to my eyes.

"Well David," I breathe out, I hold up a hand, wiggling my fingers in a wave. "I've always got these." I say with a wink. I straighten up, jumping down to go sit on a couch. I looked at Paul and Dwayne to see they looked slightly shocked and a little turned on.

Glancing over my shoulder at David, I could see the same expressions on his face. Laddie was giggling up a storm which made me start giggling as well. I flop down onto the couch.

"Feeding time." I hear Marko say, which made me sit up to see him come back into the cave with a box of food. "Come and get it boys." I cough while standing up from the couch, moving to sit with my back against the fountain. "And our angel Sarah of course." He says with a half bow at me.

"Really Marko?" I ask with a smile. He shrugs at me making me roll my eyes. What can I do, I'm not gonna change them.

"Alright Marko." I head the guys say. Marko put chopsticks in his mouth.

"Chinese." David says while accepting a box from Marko. "Good choice." Marko hands me a box with a wink. He then hands one to Laddie and throws one at Dwayne.

"Over here bud." I hear Paul above me, so looking up, I noticed that Paul had moved to sit with his legs either side of me. Marko throws a box of food at him. Marko sits the rest of the food down, why he got so much I'll never know. I looked down at my food, smiling when seeing chicken chow mein. Just what I felt like right now.

"Guests first." I hear David's voice. I have really got to pay attention better. I look up to see David offering the box of food to Michael.

"No, no. No thanks." Michael says holding up a hand. David put on a shocked face.

"You don't like rice?" He asks Michael. "Tell me Michael. How do a billion Chinese people be wrong?" He says laughing slightly. "Come on." He says offering the box again. This time Michael takes it.

I roll my eyes, looking back at my food and putting some in my mouth. Oh that was good chow mein, I think wanting to moan at the flavours bursting on my tongue.

"How are those maggots?" I hear David ask, which made me freeze my hand that was halfway to my mouth. The guys chuckled. Looking at David, who was looking at Michael. I look at my food to see no maggots, making my eyes narrow and my hand slowly lower the food back into the box.

"You're foods fine beautiful. David's just playing a mind trick on Michael." I hear Paul whisper into my ear. I nod and slowly start eating again, leaning back into Paul to enjoy the show. Michael looked at David with a confused face.

"Maggots Michael." David says raising his brows. "You're eating maggots, how do they taste?" He says leaning forward. The guys laughing, with Dwayne dropping his head back. Michael scoffs lightly before looking down at his food.

He must have seen maggots as he chucked down the box and started spitting what he had in his mouth out, which ended up hitting me. The guys started laughing while I sneered at him, standing up and walking over to the couch Dwayne and Laddie were sitting on, sitting on the arm and shaking my leg slightly.

"Leave him alone." Star says as Michael was still spitting out rice. The guys calmed down.

"Pretty sad." I hear Marko, I was too busy looking around for a napkin or something, put off my food. David looks down at his box while mixing it, then looks back at Michael who must have realized it was actually only rice. As he looked a bit shocked.

"Sorry bout that. No hard feelings though." David says. Michael looked at him for a brief moment.

"No." He said softly. David stabs his chopsticks into the food and sits up.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" He says offering that box to Michael. Michael looked excited before his face dropped after looking in the box. The guys laughing. Michael closed his eyes.

"There worms." He says opening his eyes again. David pulls the box back to him.

"There worms." David repeats, grabbing the chopsticks again. The guys still laughing.

"Don't eat-" Michael says, watching David put noodles in his mouth. David looks back at Michael while chewing.

"There only noodles Michael." He says. Michael reaches forward and grabs the box of noodles, pulling the noodles slightly out of the box with the chopsticks. The guys laughed.

"Worms." Paul says while still laughing.

"That's enough." Star says stepping forward slightly.

"Ah chill out girl." Paul replies before lifting his box to get a bit of food out with his mouth. David makes a subtle hand movement to Marko, making him move over to David. He leans down and David says something in his ear before he nods and moves away, putting his food down as he went.

Star looked nervous when Marko grabbed something and moved to stand behind Michael. Marko having walked back over and given a bottle that was covered in a type of metal and jewels to David. I leant down to whisper to Laddie.

"Hey sweetie, are there any napkins around here that I can wipe my leg with?" I softly ask him. He nods and gets up to find me some, making me smile softly. A light tug on my arm makes me look over at Dwayne who patted the spot Laddie just got up from. I roll my eyes and sit there, I mean Laddie could always sit on my lap if he wanted to.

The echoing sound of the cork coming off the bottle made me look over, intrigued. David closes his eyes and takes a mouthful. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment. Before leaning forward.

"Drink some of this Michael. Be one of us." He offers the bottle out to him. Michael hesitates for a moment to long for David I take it before he looks at me.

"Sarah." He says my name softly, moving his arm so the bottle was in my direction now. I set my food down and stand up, slowly walking over to him. When I'm close enough I reach up and grab the bottle gently from him. The others softly chanting my name.

Looking at him, I raise an eye brow not quite sure what I was asking him. He tilts his head watching me then nods in reply, making me nod and bring the bottle to my lips and take a couple of gulps before bringing the bottle back down and handing it back to David, the guys cheering making me smile.

David smiles at me and nods, turning and offering the bottle back out to Michael. I take a couple steps back, feeling really high. I felt arms around my waist, almost like they were holding me up. Looking at said arms and seeing band patches, I realise that it's Marko.

Laddie came over to me smiling and holding out some napkins for me. Smiling, I take them from him with a soft 'thank you'. I try to lean down to wipe my leg, but I felt really dizzy so I just stood back up and leant against Marko, closing my eyes to make the room stop spinning.

I only open my eyes when I start hearing the guys chanting Michael's name, to see he had the bottle and was looking it over. Star standing very close to his back, while Laddie was sitting next to Dwayne, Ares at his feet.

"Don't. You don't have to Michael." Star says while the guys were still chanting his name. "It's blood." She says again. Michael looked disbelieving.

"Yeah, sure. Blood." He says before drinking some.

"Bravo!" David cries whilst clapping, the guys cheering. Star backing away to one of the beds. Marko moved me over to the couch, sitting me down. Marko walks behind David.

"Give me a ride Marko." David says, as Marko starts pushing him. The guys chanting Michael's name, making me giggle. They started skipping around the fountain, Paul going as far as pulling his jacket off and swinging it around.

I couldn't help but laugh when Dwayne did a spilt in the air then threw his hands up like he just did a touchdown. That made him look at me with a big smile on his face, he came jogging up to me. He offered his hand to me, I took it and he pulled me off the couch.

He then picked up and put me over his shoulder before running out of the cave and up the stairs. How I didn't hear the others leave the cave and come up here, I'll never know. Dwayne walked over to his bike and sets me down next to it before climbing on and giving me a hand on.

Wrapping my arms around his waist as the guys started up their bikes, I feel smooth skin. It was soft but you could feel the muscles hidden and I started running my fingers over his abs as we set off.

"Careful baby-girl, we don't have any time for anything _extra_." He said when my hands got close to the top of his pants. I chuckle, flattening my hands and laying my head on his shoulders. I must of dozed or something as next thing I knew we had come to a stop, which I don't know why but made my eyes shoot open and made me feel like I've had six cans of V or something like that.

Dwayne got off the bike first then turned and helped me off, giving me a bow and making me giggle softly. We started walking down what looked like train tracks.

"Perfect timing." David says while leading the small convoy. I was a bit confused but I wasn't too worried, I trusted them.

"What's going on." Michael questions, which for some reason made me snicker, covering my mouth with a hand. I got a chuckle from Paul. We had started to walk on this bridge.

"Michael wants to know what's going on." Marko laughs. "Marko? What's going on?" Paul stepped onto a track then jumped off making his jacket make a noise.

"I don't know." Marko replies, putting an arm around Dwayne's shoulders. Dwayne put an arm around Marko's. "What's going on Paul?"

"Wait, who wants to know?" Paul asks with a laugh as he was stepping on and off the track line, hands slightly up.

"Michael wants to know." Dwayne said with a smile, making the guys and I laugh. I nearly trip by not lifting my foot high enough, luckily Paul caught me. I gave him a sheepish smile, he just winks back. David looked at Michael.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." He says, putting an arm around Michael's shoulder, turning to look at Marko who was standing close to the edge.

"Marko." David says, tilting his head. Marko smirks.

"Goodnight Michael." He says with a little wave making me giggle. He turns and jumps off the bridge yelling. "Bombs away." I was staring at where he was just standing, blinking owlishly. David laughed. Paul walked over to the same spot, looking at Michael.

"Bottoms up man." Paul says, bringing his hands up and clicking them before jumping off. "Yaow!." He yells as he jumps. Dwayne just walked over to where the others had jumped, pointed at Michael with both fingers and jumped. David looked at me and nodded to the jumping spot.

I took a deep breath and walked over, looking down to see the guys hanging from bars, making me smirk. I look back at David and Michael. David winked at me while Michael was shaking his head.

"Well can't let you boys have all the fun." I say with a shrug. I jump off, trusting the guys to catch me, which they did. I giggled as they lifted me so I was hanging in between Dwayne and Marko and opposite Paul.

"Nice comment." I hear Dwayne say to me, looking over I smile at him.

"Thanks. Well it's true you know, can't let you guys have all the fun." I say as Paul and Marko started trying to kick each other while laughing. David suddenly joins us, the guys looking up and started hollering and laughing making me join in with them.

"Hey Michael!" Marko yells up at him. Paul nudged me with his foot making me laugh and nudge him back, Marko joining in on the nudging, though I think they were kicking each other.

"Michael Emmerson! Come on down." David says with a dark chuckle. The guys were still hollering and laughing as Michael slowly lowered himself and joined us.

"Welcome aboard, Michael." Paul says laughing as soon as Michael was hanging. Dwayne was swapping from one hand to the other. David said something but all I could hear was Paul yelling.

"How do you like this huh Michael?" Half of it was covered by the sound of a train horn. Paul started banging his head like he was at a rock concert, making me crack up.

"Yeah-haha." Paul yells as he lets go of the bar.

"Don't be scared Michael." Marko yells before letting go as well. Dwayne taps me with his free hand, I look at him, he nods pointing down. I bit my lip then nod, a smirk formed on my face.

"Hey guys, I could really fall for yous." I say, laughing at my pun and letting go the same time Dwayne lets go with a yell. I was still laughing when I was caught by two pairs of arms. Opening my eyes, I see that it was Marko and Paul that caught me, and they seemed to be…

"You guys can fly?" I ask while looking down and swinging my legs. They laughed and confirmed that they could. "oh that is so cool." David dropped down near us, me still dangling between Marko and Paul swinging my legs. I looked at him, giggling when I saw the look I was getting, making me wave at him.

The guys were laughing and yelling out Michael's name. They must of been able to see him as I was swung back and thrown to David, making me yelp, feeling weightless for a moment. David caught me with a chuckle making me hit his chest.

"It's not funny assholes. There goes 20 years from my life!" I say leaning back in his arms dramatically, throwing an arm over my eyes. The guys laugh. I think they caught Michael as they laughed even harder and started making comments about how he fainted.

"Dwayne, Marko take Michael back home and take his bike as well." David says above me. I blindly look for my phone in my pocket. Finding it, I pull it out to look at the time, flinching at the brightness. Reading the tie as 3.38 in the morning. I groan.

"What?" David asked from above me. I look up at him.

"I have a flight at 5 and it's already 3.38." I say, putting my head on his chest with a yawn. I feel him nod and then I feel the wind whipping my hair around. David started lowering my legs, making me stand up. He leads me over to his bike, getting on then helping me on behind him.

We were on our way to the airport, with me yawning every now and then into his back, making him tap my thigh every time I do yawn. Soon enough we got to the airport with David's fast driving. I wasn't complaining, I loved the rush.

He taps my thigh again before jumping off the bike, turning and offering me a hand off. I smile and take the hand. Standing up, I click that I had forgotten my bag.

"Wait David, I forgot my bag." I say slightly panicking. He puts an arm around my shoulders, turning me and pointing. Following his finger, I see Paul coming towards us, laughing with my bag on. I sigh in relief. Paul parks next to us, jumping off, taking my bag off as he walks over to stand in front of me.

"Thank you, Rockstar." I say smile, reaching for my bag. He pulls it back, waving a finger at me.

"Uh-uh sweetheart." He leans down and taps his cheek. I look at David and roll my eyes making him chuckle. I grab Paul's chin, so he doesn't turn last second and kiss his cheek. As I pull back, I see Paul pouting. I chuckle at him.

"So, this is a goodbye for a few days." I say looking between them. I open my arms. "So can I ge-" I get cut off as Paul pulled me into his chest, making me giggle at him, hugging him back. I pull back to hug David. As I'm pulling away from David, I hear two bikes revving their engines as they pulled up.

I turn and look finding Dwayne and Marko getting off their bikes. I smile and walk over to them, I get to Marko first so I hug him and then Dwayne. I slowly start backing towards the airport doors.

"I'll see yous in a couple of days." I point between them. "Look after my dog and my car." They chuckle at me. I roll my eyes, turn and walk into the airport, waving over my shoulder at them. I heard them rev their bikes before the roar of their bikes got further and further away.

I sigh, feeling a headache come on. _This is going to be the longest couple of days of my life._ I think as I board my plane.


	7. Chapter 7: A lot of coffee

**Hi all. Sorry for the long wait, I've a total mind blank for a little while now, so i hope this is an ok chapter.**

I must have fallen asleep on the plane as I was being shaken awake. My eyes snap open and look at the stewardess, she looks a little taken back but recovered quickly.

"Um miss, we've landed." She says with a smile. I thank her sitting up properly and stretching making my back and neck crack. Opening my eyes, I see the stewardess cringe at the noise making me chuckle as I stand up. I grab my bag and feel the top of my head to make sure my sunnies were still there.

Feeling them still there, I start making my way off the plane. Weaving my way through people, not caring if they gave me weird looks, I make my way over to the car rental place. When I got to the little desk, I just ask for a car not caring what I got.

When I finally got the keys, I smile but after turning away I roll my eyes. Checking my phone for the time I see that it's 7:30am. Stifling a yawn, I make my way to the car, unlocking it and throwing my stuff into the passengers' seat as I sit down.

I yelp and pull my phone from my back pocket, giving it a tired glare.

"Be thankful I need you." I sigh, placing my phone in the cup holder. "At least I won't need coffee now." I mutter. "Nope still going to need coffee, at least two cups if I'm gonna be up for ages." I nod to myself at my plan, starting the car and heading for the closet coffee shop.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh my god why do they have to live so far." I moan, slumping in my seat slightly, reaching for my fifth coffee.

Yes, fifth coffee and four bloody hours later I was pulling up to Jacob's house. I park, sitting back in my car, pull out the lollipop from my mouth and take a couple of gulps from my coffee. I grimace as it was going cold fast.

I know, I know. Lollipop and coffee, weird mix but I only wanted to stop for coffee and gas. Yes I regret not eating as I'm starving now, but I had the lollipops to tide me over. As I think this, my stomach lets out a loud grumble which made me laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but let me go at least go say hi to Jake, then we can find you food." I say patting my stomach. I sigh, turn off the car and get out, shutting and locking the door. I yawn again as I'm about to knock.

Shaking my head, I knock, taking a step back. Hearing the door jiggle, I move my sunnies back onto my head. If you're wondering, yes, I normally always have a pair of sunnies with me. Always have, always will, it's how I remember my dad. I smile softly.

When the door finally opens, I couldn't help but chuckle at Billy's shocked face.

"Hey Billy, how have you been?" I ask giving a slight wave of my hand.

"Sarah? Is that you?" He asks leaning forward to get a better look. I nod while smiling, he lets out a shocked laugh and wheels up to me. I lean down and give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asks pulling back. "I thought you left after the Cullen' returned?" He frowns. I sigh, looking away.

"Yeah, I did." I frown, then look back at him with a smile. "But I'm here for a visit." I shrug. "And to get my bike back as Jake said Bella fucked it up. Sorry for the poor French." I say, he sighs shaking hi head.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in and I'll go wake up Jake." He says wheeling back into the house. I take off my shoes and leaving them outside, Billy seeing me and chuckles.

"No need for that. The amount of times Jake comes in filthy." I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I can go wake him then Billy." He turns to me with an eyebrow raised, I smile sweetly. "I'm gonna go jump on him."

"How many coffees have you had Sarah?" He asks. I hum and look up, counting with my fingers.

"Mmm I've had five." I say looking back at him, he looks shocked I've had so little. "Plus about two lollipops and some chocolate." I say with an innocent look on my face. He starts laughing and wheeling himself to the lounge.

"So…" I drag the word out "does that mean I can?" I ask following him. He wavs down the hallway.

"Be my guest." He says still chuckling. I grin and take off down the hall, sliding and nearly falling. Catching myself on the door frame, I slowly open the door to see Jake just laying on his bed, face down. I silently laugh to myself, closing the door and going out to my car.

Billy looks at me but shakes his head, going back to the game he was watching. Opening the door and then going through my bag, I let out a yell of triumph when I found a sharpie. Going back inside to Jake's room, slowly opening the door just enough for me to slip in and shut it again.

I creep up to him, un-capping the sharpie. Leaning over him, I write on his back. Smirking when I was done, I recap the sharpie and hide it in my pocket. I poke him to see how responsive he was, he just grunts and turns his head the other way.

Perfect. I go out of his room, not bothering to close the door and go to the kitchen. I find two pots, taking them back to his room. I roll my eyes. _What a heavy sleeper_ I couldn't help but think. I smirk and take a deep breathe.

"RISE AND SUNSHINE DOG BREATH!" I yell while banging the pots together. He tries to jump up, but he had a foot tangled in his blankets, making him fall to the ground with a bang. I crack up as his face was panicked then confused and annoyed when he spotted me.

"You're dead." He mutters, making me drop the pots and run out of his room still laughing. I sprint past Billy with Jacob hot on my heels. How do I know, well he's not exactly light footed. Once I get outside, I start sprinting to the garage.

I nearly trip as I was laughing because from behind I hear Jake curse. I stop and duck out the way from his arms, making him curse again.

"Do you HAVE to? EVERY damn time Sarah?" He grumbles, glaring at me and rubbing his face. Putting a hand on my hip and a finger on my chin, I hum.

"Yup!" I say cheerfully, giving him a toothy grin. He just rolls his eyes throwing his hands up.

"I give up." He says then yawns. "You do know that I had patrol until like 7 this morning right?" He asks.

"Hmm yes and I've been awake for over 24 hours, what's your point?" I say with a shrug. He gives me a dead-pan look.

"Can we just sort my bike out please? I mean that is why I'm here." I say gesturing to said garage I was next to with both hands.

"And here I thought you were here to see me." He says smiling. I give a fake laugh, wiping a fake tear away.

"Oh, oh you kill me kid, you really do." I say, slapping his shoulder as I walk past him into the garage.

"Funny." He says. I look around for my bike, bouncing nervously on my toes.

"So, where is she?" I ask looking up at him. He grimaces and points to a sheet covering something. I bring a hand up to nervously bite my thumb nail.

"You sure you want to see?" Jake asks while grabbing the sheet.

"Yes." I say then shake my head. "No but I have to anyway to send her home." I sigh out. He sighs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He says while pulling the sheet off. As soon as the sheet is off and as soon as I get a good look, I scream in outrage. Jacob winces, covering his ears and backing up from me.

Oh I'm pissed. The way Jacob described it made it sound like all Bella did was scratch the paint or something. Well she's done that, but it looks like she's gone at my poor bike with a sledge hammer and a blow torch. Jacob grabs my shoulders trying to get my eyes off my bike.

"Hey we can fix it ok? It's just going to take a while to get the pa-" I cut him off by holding up a hand, still not looking at him. Slowly turning to him, he backs up away from me sing how calm I was.

"Where is she Jacob?" I ask softly, he shakes his head with wide eyes. "Don't you dare try to hide hr from me." I say pointing a finger at him, stalking up to him. "Or do you want to know what I can do as well?" He shakes his head again.

"Ok, ok. God you're terrifying when you go calm." I raise an eyebrow, putting my clenched fists on my hips. He raises his hands in surrender. "She's most likely at the Cullen's." I start walking out, but his hand stops me.

"There's more to it Sarah." I don't turn. "If you wait until about 11 o'clock, you can come to the field. One of the Cullen's are training all of us to fight newborns." He finishes saying, I nod slowly, shrugging his hand off my arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asks keeping pace with me as I'm walking to my car.

"Just to get a few things, lunch being one of them." He looks at me funny. I wave a hand at him.

"I'll see you in an hour or two, yeah?" I say, getting into the car. Before he could say anything, I've reversed and shot off down the road. Tapping my fingers in an agitated way on the steering wheel.

"Damnit Bella." I yell hitting the wheel. "Why the fuck would you do that shit?" I sigh. "Oh wait it's because it's you." I growl to mysef.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A couple of hours later, I'm pulling back into the driveway of the Black's. I sigh for like the millionth time today, grab my coffee and get out, not bothering to lock it. Jacob was on the porch glaring at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demands. I make him more annoyed by shrugging and going to walk past him. He stops me.

"Well?" Sighing again, I look down then back up at him with a soft smile.

"Sweetie? If you want to keep both you're hand and your balls, I'd advise moving your hand, stepping back and letting me go get a couple of hours sleep. Capisce?" I ask nicely, making him step back quickly.

I smile and walk into the house, waving a hand to Billy and Charlie with a "Hey Chiefs" and make my way into Jake's room. Setting my coffee down on the side table, I flop onto the bed with a sigh, falling asleep almost instantly.

I groan as I feel someone shaking me.

"Sarah it's time for the meeting, you coming?" I hear Jake's voice, so it must be him shaking me. I sigh and push myself up, glad that I don't move around much when I sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. Have you got-" I'm cut off by a yawn and a thermos put into my hand with the sweet smell of coffee. I give Jake a smile.

"Thanks Jake." I say before taking a large gulp of coffee. I sigh. "Where would I be without you?" I ask.

"Well you wouldn't have your bike or a place to crash." Jake replies making me look at him.

"I was talking to the coffee." I say pointing at it. He just chuckles and shakes his head at me, offering a hand. I grab it, getting pulled off the bed.

"Wait, shoes and my stuff." I say when we're outside, stopping so I could put my shoes on. I hold my coffee out to him to hold, making him roll his eyes fondly. Bending down I just shove my shoes on then run over to my car. Reaching in, I pull my back-pack out with my stuff and a –

"Woah! NO Sarah." Jake says running up to me. I look at him innocently.

"What?" I couldn't help but asking.

"You are not bringing a sledgehammer to the meeting." He says pointing to it. I pout looking at him. "No."

Next thing I know, I'm laughing as I'm on Jacob's back while he was in wolf form, sledgehammer in hand. I could see a clearing up ahead with other huge wolves. So, while still laughing like a maniac, I hold up my sledgehammer, pointing it forward.

"Charge!" I yell as we come into the clearing making everyone turn to look at me. Jake slowed to a stop next to the rest of the pack, lowering so I could slide off. Looking at Sam, I bow with a cheeky smile on my face, making him roll his eyes at me.

I laugh, leaning on my hammer. I look at the Cullen's, rolling my eyes when I see Bella had been pulled behind who I'm guessing is Edward. The 'parental units' looked a bit disappointed. The blonde female looked annoyed and disgusted, while the big lug with his arm around her looked like he wanted to laugh. The pixie was frowning at me, while The Major was smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Major! How the bloody hell are ya?" I say smiling and start walking up to him. He chuckles at me.

"Can't complain." He says, grabbing my hand to shake it. "What are you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms. I copy his stance.

"Well first off I wanted to see how you teach wolves how to fight." I say pointing with a thumb over my shoulder. "And secondly." I say turning a start walking up to Bella, pointing at her. "You!" I say, glaring at her.

She looks confused, then a light goes off in her head as she grips Edward's arm tighter. Edward was frowning at me, looking slightly over my shoulder. I reach a hand into my bag, pointing at him with my other hand.

"Move." I demand.

"I'm not going to move. As far as I know, you're going to harm my Bella." I nod thoughtfully.

"Yes, I am." I see him tense. "But if YOU don't move, you won't be able to see another day." I say calmly. He opens to mouth to say something when Bella steps up next to him, gulping.

"Edward don't." She says frightened. I could hear Major chuckling behind me. Edward looks at her frowning then looks back at me, making me raise an eyebrow. He looks pained but takes a tiny step to the side making me roll my eyes.

Bella steps forward, clearing her throat.

"Sarah I can explain." She says softly. My eyebrows go up.

"Oh this I have to hear." I say crossing my arms, drumming my fingers on my arm in impatience. She starts wringing her hands and biting her lip.

"Well, you see. You had moved, and the Cullen's were back and Jake and I had an argument. I didn't know what to do." Oh, here come the crocodile tears. I hold up my hand when she goes to speak some more. She goes quiet with a squeak. I wag my finger at her.

"Then why not destroy your own bike? I moved when they came back." I say pointing to them. "I moved since time after fucking time you don't want to listen to me. I mean you're the only person I know who gets so depressed that Charlie had to ring me to help you through the _months_ of depression, just to say yes when said asshole comes back and asks to you marry him?"

I look at her to see her arm her arm and looking down.

"And you don't have the gull to pick up a phone and say a small thank you?" I growl and start walking over to the wolves.

"Bella No!" I hear the Major say before I feel Bella grab my arm and tug me. Using the momentum, I spin and deck her, making her drop to the floor

"Don't fucking touch me." I say through clenched teeth. I hear a growl, making me turn my glare onto Edward to see him getting held back by the big lug.

"Growl at me again asshole." I say going calm and reaching into my bag. Grabbing my lighter and a can of hairspray, pulling them out and pointing them at him. "Oh, I dare you." I smirk, chuckling darkly.

He freezes and so do all the other Cullen's. But one.

"Stand down Sarah." I look at Jasper not moving my head. "Go have a smoke, ring Peter or even go at a couple of trees with your sledgehammer." He says walking up to me, holding a hand out for the hairspray.

I study his face for a bit, before nodding. I replace the hairspray for my packet of smokes, putting one in my mouth. As I'm lighting it, I turn towards my sledgehammer, grabbing the handle and dragging it towards the trees. I pat wolfed out Paul as I pass him, seeing as he looked like he would be laughing if he could.

I ignore everything going on behind me as I'm taking my anger out on the poor trees and my smokes. I pause as I'm about to swing again when my phone starts ringing. I blink and lower the hammer before pulling my phone out to see an unknown number.

I frown but walk into the forest more to get away from everyone.

"Yellow?" I ask when I answer.

"Sarah?" I hear a panicked voice.

"Yeah?" I drag out the word, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh thank god. It's Sam." He sounds rushed.

"Oh yo, what's up?" I question, coming to a stop.

"Mike just tried to eat me! Nanook stopped him." He rambles.

"Woah, slow down. What do you mean Mike just tried to eat you?" I say frowning.

"He's a god damn blood-sucking vampire." He was slowly starting to get hysteric.

"Sammy, Sammy. Listen to me sweetie. It's going to be ok. I'll be home hopefully tomorrow and I'll come to you so we can talk in person, ok sweetie?" I tell him.

"Ok, just hurry back. Mike isn't the same and the Frog brothers from the comic shop want to kill him." He sounds calmer. I sigh.

"I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk face to face."

"Ok. And Sarah?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Thank you." I smile.

"You're very much welcome." We say our goodbyes and hang up. I turn and walk back to the clearing, grabbing my hammer as I pass and putting it over my shoulder. I walk up to the huge black wolf who I knew was Sam, The Alpha.

"Hey Sam?" I ask as he turns to look at me and I can just see him raising an eyebrow.

"Can I use Jake to get back to his?" I question, he looks at me for a few seconds then nods. I smile and give him an awkward hug.

"Thanks." I say as I walk over to Jake, who's bent down so I can get on. I jump up easily.

"Sarah?" I hear timidly next to us. I sigh, closing my eyes with my head down, not saying anything. "For what it's worth, I am sor-"

"No." I cut her off. "No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have done it. Jake lets go." I say, lightly tapping him with my heels, not looking at Bella. He looks at Bella then takes off.

There was no laughing this time.

We quickly get back to his, him staying in the cover of the forest. Sliding off, I walk to his head and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Jake." I mutter before walking to my car and putting my bag and sledgehammer in. I grab a spare change of clothes for tomorrow before locking the car up. I sigh before going into the house and walking to Jake's room. I set my clothes down, taking off my jeans from today.

I climb into the bed closet to the wall and grab my phone, setting an alarm for 7am even though it's 2am now. Once that's done, I put the phone under my pillow and quickly falling asleep.

About an hour or two later, I feel the bed dip which wakes me slightly. I turn over as Jake wrap his arm around me. And before you question me, it's purely a friendship thing. As he's in love with Bella and I just don't see him like that.

"How did it go?" I ask groggily while getting comfy.

"Meh it wasn't as fun without you there." He says making me scoff.

"Well duh." I say, covering my mouth as I yawn. "Now shh and go to sleep." I tell him already drifting off again. Though I did hear him laugh softly and mutter a goodnight.

When my alarm goes off, I groan and sit up while reaching for my phone. I turn it off and stretch, making a few thins crack or pop.

"Can't you do that out of the room?" I hear Jake mutter with a frown over his face.

"Sorry buddy, no can do. It helps me wake up." He just groans and puts a pillow over his face. I chuckle and get out of bed, twisting to crack my back.

"Ew." I hear before I'm hit with a flying pillow. I laugh at him, throwing it back.

"Come on, I'll make coffee." I say. He sighs.

"Why am I getting up?" He says rubbing his face roughly.

"Because it's here." He sighs. I think he mutters something like "damn smartass". I laugh as I walk out of the room, not bothering with pants.

"Still with the no pants in the morning thing?" I hear Billy asking me as I walk into the kitchen. I chuckle, walking over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. I do it at home and you have said so many times to treat this place like home, so I do." I say while getting a coffee for me and Jake. I hold out the cup to said person as he comes in muttering a "morning".

"So what's the plan for today kids?"

"Well if I can, I'll be out of your hair by about midday, 1 o'clock?" I say before taking a drink of coffee. Billy sighs but nods.

"I wish you would stay longer." He says, I smile softly.

"So do I but I've left my dog back home so sadly I can't." He just nods before wheeling out of the kitchen. I sigh sadly before walking over to the phone to make a few calls.

Once that was done and with another cup of coffee in hand, I go back to Jake's room to grab my clothes and going to take a shower. As I was pulling my top over my head, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I call out, pulling my hair out.

"Trucks here with the crate." Jake says through the door.

"Sweet, I'm coming out right now." I say, opening the door and smiling at him. He cracks a smile back.

Getting every part of my bike in the crate was the easy part. Trying to convince the guys to get it dropped off at my house within the next two days, a whole nother story. After telling them I'd pay extra they finally said yes.

So once the crate was back on the truck, I had forms to sign and fill out. When everything was done and the guys were on their way I looked at Jacob.

"Well, I might as well go get a ticket then." I say lightly slapping my thighs, he sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess so." He frowns. "But promise me something?" He asks.

"Sure, what is it?" I say while walking up to him. He sighs again.

"If. If I ever need to get away." He pauses but I think I know where this was going. "Could I come crash at yours?" He asks softly. I smile and give him a hug.

"Of course you dork. Why would I turn you away?" I say, tightening my arms. He lets out the breath he was holding in, giving me a tight squeeze. We pull apart and head inside.

"You'll come visit again?" Billy asks from the porch. I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"I'll try Billy." I say softly, he gives me a smile. I walk up to him and give him a hug, him returning the hug. I pull back and smile at both of them.

"Well I should get going. It's a fun four-hour drive." I say while rolling my eyes. They laugh at me. Getting into the car, I reverse and wave at them before driving off.

"I wonder if the guys would be willing to tell me where they got their parts from?" I mutter to myself.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting back home

**Hi all, I just wanted to point out that yes this is based in the future as I have plans. Mwahah, did I laugh out loud?**

I had gotten to the airport still complaining to myself and with a coffee in hand. Grabbing everything of mine and all my empty coffee cups, I get out and go return the keys. I sigh after turning away from getting my ticket.

"Sarah?!" I heard my name yelled from behind me. I don't turn as do you know how common my name is? Yeah way to common. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I reacted.

Throwing my elbow back, I turn grabbing the wrist and bending it back making the person drop. I go to kick said person when I'm yanked backwards. Yelling out I try to attack who ever held me, but their grip was firm.

"Wait! Sarah calm down, it's just me! It's Bella." I hear in front of my struggling form. I glare at her as I watch her rub her wrist.

"Put me down and leave me alone." I say calmly, going still. I watch her gulp and take a step back. I notice people staring at us and I think Bella does too as she starts looking around and biting her lip. She looks up and behind me, nodding slightly. I'm slowly lowered to the ground.

"Leave me only Bella." I say pointing to her and taking a step away from her and who I found out to be Edward. "You wanted your life with THEM, so now I'm making mine. Away from you. Now if you excuse me, I have a dog and kids to get back to. Ta-ta." I wave mockingly before walking off for my flight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I sighed happily when the taxi finally stopped in front of the boardwalk. It was as gorgeous as the first time I saw it night.

Smiling and paying the driver, I excitedly jump out of the taxi, not caring how hard I slammed the door. I giggle and take off in a skip, looking for either four bikes or the four riders. I had just gone past the carousel, looking away from it, when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I let out a squeal.

"Angel!" Hearing a boisterous laugh, I look down to see a one of a kind patch-work jacket making me smile. I join in with the laughing.

"Marko!" I laugh out as he swings us around. He stops which makes my hair swing into my face. Before I could move it, I'm tossed to another pair of arms. I let out a squeal before laughing again, swiping my hair out of my face to see Paul.

I smile up at him, pulling stray hairs out of my mouth with a giggle. He wraps his arms around me tighter, letting out a laugh.

"You can let me down now Rockstar." I giggle out, he only laughs throwing his head back.

"But doll-face we haven't seen you in like forever." He says, pouting down at me. I giggle and go to reply when I'm pulled out on Paul's arms and thrown over somebody's shoulder.

My breath gets knocked out of me for a couple of seconds before looking down and seeing worn leather and dark brown hair.

"I expected this from Paul and Marko but not from you Dwayne." I giggle out, lightly hitting his back. I feel and hear him chuckle at this, him moving the arm he had around my waist to put a hand on my ass.

"Oh I know baby-girl but I just felt like it." He says giving my ass a squeeze, making me let out a small squeal. I could hear them laughing which made me start blushing.

Pushing against Dwayne's shoulder, I start sliding down his back slowly as Dwayne still had an arm around me. I was halfway down, meaning Dwayne was now holding onto my ankles. I stretch my arms down, just brushing the ground making me huff.

The guys were still laughing at me before a pair of steel-capped leather boots come into my vision. I start to look up leather-clad legs before feeling arms around my waist and then experience a case of vertigo.

"Woah!" I say, burying my head into the chest, clenching my eyes shut and wrapping my arms around said chest. I hear a deep chuckle while a hand rubs my back. Whoever had a hold of me leant down so I could feel his warm breath against my ear and neck. Feeling that and the slight stubble lightly scratching my cheek made me shiver in slight pleasure.

"You know they're only laughing because you look so cute love." I hear David breathe into my ear. I chuckle and shakng my head softly, not looking up.

"I'm not cute chief." I say, it came out muffled, but I think he heard me as he chuckles again.

"Ngaw but doll-face." I hear Paul close behind me. I look over my shoulder to see the guys had closed in on David and I. Turning in David's arms to look at all of them.

"You are cute Angel." Marko says while reaching up to cup my face and rub his thumb over my cheek, making me lean slightly into his hand. My eyes darting between all of them, all of them smiling softly.

I feel my cheeks get warm and smile softly up at them. I open my mouth to protest again when I hear a deep bark and an excited yell of my name. My smile and eyes both widen as I worm my way from between them, not minding all the hands that ran over me or the soft growls.

I knelt down in time to catch Laddie who had launched himself at me, both of us giggling as I swing us around. I heard another bark, I only had enough time to spin Laddie away before I was tackled hard to the ground by Ares.

"Ooff." I say while trying to avoid Ares' tongue, I start laughing. "Oh Ares." I laugh while grabbing his cheeks and shaking them, making slobber fly. "I was only gone for two days. But I did miss you too." I smile at him before wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my head into his neck.

I could hear the guys and Laddie laughing at us. I hear boots clinking as someone walks towards me. Looking up, I see David in front of me holding out his hand towards me and he's smoking with the other. Smiling at him, I grab his hand and he easily hauls me up to my feet.

I felt Laddie tug on my jacket, I turn and bend down so I can talk to him eye to eye. David tightened the hold he had on my hand as I feel hands run over my back and ass, I smile and roll my eyes at Laddie making him giggle.

"What's up sweetie?" I ask him when the hands go still on my body.

"Can we go get something to eat please?" He asks me while clasping his hands together, batting his eyes at me. I hum, putting a hand to my chin as I straighten up. I quickly look at the guys to see them looking at me.

Marko was biting on his thumb nail while smirking softly, moving his other hand to twirl a piece of my hair around. Paul was smirking while tapping a beat with his fingers that were on my hip. Dwayne had a small smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. David was still smoking with his head tilted slightly, watching me.

"Well," I say, looking back at Laddie. "I don't know about you lot, but I could eat." I say before smiling widely. He giggles before grabbing my hand and pulling me after him, making me have to let go of David's hand before I dragged him with us. Turning, I shrug at the guys as I hear more growls before letting off a laugh.

I whistled before we got too far, Ares barking as he ran after us. I couldn't help thinking that I was already loving being back home.

"Hey Laddie baby?" I slow down and pull Laddie to a stop. He looks up at me with a confused look, almost asking why I stopped. I point over my shoulder.

"Don't you think the guys would like something to eat as well?" I say, he looked behind me sheepishly before turning us and walking back over to the guys who hadn't moved but were smirking.

"You offering doll-face?" Paul asks, biting his lip. I look at him to see Paul and Marko leaning on each other, Paul biting his lip while Marko biting his thumb. I bite my own lip and smile, looking down.

"Well," I say, looking up at all of them. "maybe later. Let me eat something first, ok?" I finish, moving hair out of my face as I look up.

David had paused with his smoke half way to his lips, before resuming smoking this time with a wicked smirk. Dwayne let out a deep chuckle that made me shiver. Marko and Paul's smirks got wider as their eyes ran up and down my body, dark with lust.

" _Sarah._ " Laddie whined while tugging on my jacket again. "Can we go get food now? _Please?!"_ He says, leaning backwards while still holding on.

Paul and Marko started laughing loudly, making the people around us quickly moving away. Dwayne had a soft smile directed at Laddie, while David was smirking as he flicked his smoke away.

"Marko, Paul." I say, raising an eyebrow at them. "Leave him alone, he's just excited that I'm back." I say towards them, pulling Laddie into my side. I feel him bury his head into me, almost like he's trying to hide. I look at David.

"Why don't Laddie and I go get a couple of movies. I could give you guys a list and if yous want to pick up some food, we go back to mine and I'll cook?" I ask him. He smirks and raises an eyebrow, I sigh. "Look I'd love to hang out with you guys, but I've had little to no sleep in 48 hours and I just want to relax."

I shrug, closing my eyes before rubbing them. My hand is pulled away from my face making me look at the glove covered hand before looking up at David who had moved closer. Looking into his electric ice blue eyes, I could feel myself getting sucked into his memorising eyes.

He grabbed my chin, looking into my eye before he nods and takes a slight step back.

"You heard the Princess, boys." He says before sticking an unlit smoke into his mouth. "Let's take these two to get some movies." He finishes before pulling his lighter from a pocket. Before he could light it, I pluck the smoke from his lips before putting it between mine.

He raises an eyebrow at me before lighting the smoke for me. I smile at him, taking a quick puff and as I'm pulling it away, I give him an air kiss. He smirks at me and before I could do anything, I felt lips on mine for a spilt second.

My eyes were wide as he stepped away again, taking his smoke back. I blink, staring at David.

"Hey that's not fair." I hear Marko whine. I felt an arm go around my waist, turning me slightly as we started walking. The crowd moving around us.

"Yeah! Why does David get a kiss, but we don't?" Paul questions. I blink a couple more times.

"Because he just took it, lie she did his smoke." Dwayne says from next to me. It must be his arm around me, I shake my head to clear it slightly.

"That wasn't even a proper kiss." I pipe up making all of them look at me. I shrug, feeling my cheeks get warm which made me squeeze Laddie's hand slightly. "That was only like a peck on the lips." I look down, fiddling with the bottom of my jacket with my free hand, missing the looks the guys gave each other.

Ares barked, pulling my attention to him, tail was swishing back and forth lazily as we walked. I smile at him before looking back at the guys.

"Well you boys going to show a lady where to get some movies?" I ask while raising eyebrow.

Hearing a cough from behind me, I turn to see, well a few things. First thing I did see was Paul and Marko pushing each other, howling with laughter and I think they were trying to trip each other as well?

The second thing I notice was David a step behind me, eyebrow raised and pointing in front of us. Frowning slightly, I turn back around to see us approaching a video store called ' _Max's Videos'._

"Oh." I say softly, blushing slightly. I hear David and Dwayne both chuckle at me, Dwayne kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes at them.

"Come on Laddie, what are you in the mood for?" I ask Laddie as I step out of Dwayne's arm, pulling said kid with me. Ares easily kept pace with us and slightly bouncing on his paws. Laddie giggles at Ares, while darting into the store.

"Hm I'm not sure. Can we look around first please? Oh!" He says before stopping in front of me and nearly making me bowl him over. He looks up at me excitedly. "Can we watch 'The Jungle Book'? Please?" He clasped his hands together. "The others don't like watching Disney movies with me." He says pouting.

"Well," I say chuckle, crouching in front of him and sweep some of his hair out of his face. "The guys will just have to get used to Disney movies." He frowns tilting his head and making the hair I just brushed aside fall back into his face. "Because I **love** Disney movies." I say smiling.

He cheers, throwing his hands in the air then around my neck before pulling back, grabbing my hand and pretty much dragging me to the kid's aisle. I hear a growl that wasn't Ares' as we pass the counter. Before I could look over properly, I hear Ares start growling as well.

"Ares, stand down." "Thorn stop it." The sentences were said at the same time which made me look up to see who must be the owner of the dog, which means he must also be the owner of the store.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say, grabbing Ares collar and pushing both him and Laddie behind me. "If I had known that another dog was in here I would have left Ares outside." I say looking at the guy sheepishly, biting my lip. He chuckles.

"It's no problem ma'am. Thorn's just looking out for me." He says gesturing to said dog. "Ares? Was it?" He asks looking at my dog before looking back at me, I nod. "Is free to be here as long as you are close to him." He finishes.

I smile up at the guy, I mean come on does everyone here have to be so damn tall, before offering my hand.

"Thank you. I'm Sarah by the way and this is Ares, as you know." I finish with a chuckle. He chuckles as well before shaking my hand.

"I'm Max, the owner of the store. And this is Thorn." He looks at Thorn, waving towards me. "say hello Thorn." He makes a noise like he's saying hello. I smile at him and bow my head slightly.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" He asks as the bell above the door goes behind me. I smile and shake my head.

"No but thank you." He nods before glaring at whoever walked in behind Laddie and I. I grab Laddie's hand again, turning around to see the guys walking around the store. All of them were smirking like they wanted to cause trouble.

Rolling my eyes, I look at Laddie who was looking at the kid's section.

"Go grab two movies baby and I'll sweet talk the boys." I say giving him a wink, knowing that the guys could hear. He giggles and goes to take off. "Take Ares with you sweetie." I say, he nods and grabs Ares collar to get him to move with him.

I smile as I watch them walk over to the kid's section, Laddie almost skipping. Turning and looking over to the guys, all of whom were smirking, eyebrows raised and in David and Dwayne's case arms crossed.

David uncrosses an arm, beckoning me over with a single finger. I walk over to them with a slight skip in my step. When I'm in front of David, I clasp my hands behind my back and start rocking on my heels.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see the other three surround me but my not fazed. David reaches his gloved hand out and grabs my chin which made all my attention go to him.

"So? You going to tell us why and how you're going to sweet talk us love?" He says, smirking cockily and raising his eyebrows. I hum

"Hm? Oh that, well I told Laddie to go and grab a Disney movie or two." Here all four of them groaned, David shaking his head slightly. "And yes, I told him that we all will be watching at least one tonight." I hold up a finger before they could groan again.

"Oh yeah? And what do we get out of it then?" David asks with a husky voice, the guys chuckles sounded a bit husky too which make me shiver in desire. I hum again, knowing my eyes changed to a darker blue than normal.

"Well," I say, reaching up to lightly run my fingers across the skin between his glove and the sleeve of his jacket. "If you guys behave," Paul and Marko snicker when I say this. "I will let you each pick something." I finish, letting my hand drop back to my side.

I hear dark chuckles and feel the guys step closer to me. I shiver when I feel their hands ghosting over my body, my eyes darting between the three I can see.

David, Marko and Paul's eyes were dark with lust and I could see flashes of gold. I reach up and run my fingers under David's eye.

"You guys going to be ok and not vamp out?" I ask softly. Paul and Marko growl softly while Dwayne runs a hand up my back. David just smirks.

"Oh, we will be fine love, but will you be?" He asks raising an eyebrow. It was my turn to chuckle.

"Of course, I will be," I say, trying to move out of the circle around me. "I do have more than one thing in my mind that you boys would like." I finish, trying to squeeze past Dwayne and Marko. They each wrap an arm around my waist, stopping me from walking off.

"What are some of these ideas Angel?" Marko breathes into my ear.

"Well one or two of these things I won't do with Laddie in the same room." I say looking at him with a smile, his eyes flash gold as a wicked smirk stretches across his face. He goes to say something when I put a finger to his lips. "But you have to watch at least one of the movies Laddie picked first remember."

I hear soft growls, Dwayne and Marko's arms tighten slightly before letting me go, all of them making a sound of agreement. I turn to look at all of them, smiling at them. Hearing a bark, I turn back around to see Laddie riding Ares over to us, two movies in his hand.

I smile at them and walk over to them, bending over to give them each a kiss on the top of their heads. I think I hear more growls coming from the guys as I straighten back up. I grab the movies to see what Laddie picked.

The first one was of course 'The Jungle Book' and the second was 'Shrek' which made me smile. Looking up at Laddie who was looking shy and was playing with the tag on Ares' collar, I cup his cheek which made him look up at me.

"These are really good picks sweetie. Let's go pay for them."

"What about the guys?" He asks pointing at them.

"Well if they want to pick out movies then they can." I say shrugging. "But they've got to pay for it themselves." I say with a wink at Laddie, who giggles. Looking at the aisle behind him, I bite my lip.

"Hey baby, would you mind if I add a movie to these?" I ask crouching in front of him and moving hair out of his face. His smile becomes so wide I was afraid it would start hurting.

"Yeah! What movie you going to get Mama?" He asks making me freeze, blinking a couple times. He seems to click of what he said as he started blushing, ducking his head to hide his face in his hair. "I-I mean S-Sarah." He corrects himself with a stutter.

I smile softly, putting the movies next to me before cupping his cheek with one hand and brushing his hair back with the other.

"Hey, it's alright sweetie." He looks at me from under his lashes before looking over my shoulder and looking down again. That made me frown so looking over my shoulder I see Dwayne walking up to us. I turn back to Laddie. "Laddie baby, look at me please." He slowly looks up at me.

"How about we send the guys to go grab dinner and snacks while we go home and watch a movie, huh?" He frowns lightly.

"But you said that they have to watch at least one movie I pick with us." I nod, pulling him off Ares and into my lap.

"I did baby, but this way me and you have time to catch up and the guys have time to 'eat'." I say using bunny fingers when saying eat. He giggles and nods, standing up out of my lap. I grab his hands before he could get back on Ares.

He looks at me confused, I smile and tilt my head which made my hair fall over my face slightly.

"And baby, if you wanted to call me Mama or something else like that," He blushed again and looked down, I tilt his head back up with a finger. "I don't mind sweetie. Just means I know you would come to me to keep you safe. Well after the guys that is." I say making us both giggle.

Dwayne chuckles from next to us, laying a hand on my shoulder. Grabbing the movies again, I stand back up, Dwayne's hand moving to the small of my back.

"Any dinner requests?" I hear in my ear.

"Hmm, how about pizza? I can't be bothered cooking right now." I say a bit sheepishly looking up at Dwayne. He nods before walking out of the store with the others, all of whom sent me a smirk or a wink.

I giggle and shake my head, going and grabbing the movie I had in mind before moving over to the counter with Laddie who was back on Ares. I was too busy looking at my boys to notice who was behind the counter.

"Oh, hello Sarah. When did you get back?" I hear a slightly familiar voice say. Looking up to see who it was I saw Lucy.

"Lucy! I didn't know you worked here." I say with a smile. "How's Sam? I got a weird phone call from him the other night." I frown slightly before shaking my head. "I got in just a couple of hours ago actually"

"Oh, he rung you too? I didn't expect him to ring you." She took the money off me with a slight frown on her soft face. "Would you do me a favour Sarah?" She asks handing me a bag with the movies in it. I hand it to Laddie before nodding.

"Yeah sure. What do ya need?" I lean on the counter. She lets out a tired sounding sigh.

"Would you be able to hang out with Sam tomorrow? Maybe even do what you two had planned or something." I smile and nod again.

"I can do that. Can I get an address off you now then?" I ask, she smiles thankfully at me before grabbing a notepad and writing her address. She hands it to me while thanking me.

"Hey it's no biggie." I say with a shrug. "When you see Sam tell him I'll be around about 11?" I step back, grabbing Laddie's out stretched hand.

"Of course, thank you again Sarah. Bye bye now." She says with a smile. Saying my own farewell, I lead Laddie and Ares out of the store. I go to grab my keys from my jacket pocket, frowning when I don't feel them there.

Letting go of Laddie's hand, I start patting all of my pockets. Before I could start freaking out, I hear a car horn and the purr of an engine making me look up to see David pulling up in my baby, smirking at me with an arm out the window.

"Hey baby, need a lift?" He asks with a wink making me giggle.

"Yeah chief I do." I say scratching the back of my neck, opening the backdoor for Laddie and Ares. I walk around to the passenger's door finding it really weird. He pulled from the curb and started making our way home, I turned to him.

"Aren't you meant to be going to get someone to eat chief?" I ask him, putting an elbow on the seat and resting my head on my fist.

"I will love, but I thought you might like a ride home instead of walking back." He says looking at me. I giggle before pushing his face forward again.

"Thanks for that. I had completely forgotten you guys had my keys. You guys are like my knights in shining armour." He gives me a deadpanned look making me giggle. "Hey, will I be the only girl you take home that gets to live?"

I smile innocently when he looks at me for that comment, before I look at Laddie and Ares. Laddie was playing with Ares tag again while said dog was laying across the seat and Laddie's lap, both looking like this was an everyday thing.

Feeling the car come to a stop, I looked out the windscreen to see we were home already.

"Huh, either you were speeding, or I just didn't notice the drive home." I say looking at him. He just smirks before getting out of the car, moving around the car to open my door before I could even reach for it.

I smile and raise an eyebrow at him, David just chuckles and holds out a hand to me. I take it and he helps me out like a gentleman, even going as far as kissing my hand when I was standing in front of him. I feel my cheeks get slightly warm as I smile softly.

David must of done something or it was just me, but I could feel myself almost falling as I stood there studying his eyes. I was too busy watching his eyes shift through different blues that I jumped when I heard the car door close.

David let out a laugh as I spun around, nearly falling back into him if he hadn't caught me. Laddie nor Ares seem to have seen me jump as they were just walking to the front door. I sigh while leaning back on David's chest, a hand resting over my heart.

David chuckled again and tighten his hold on me, making me feel safe and warm. David leans down so his lips were brushing my ear making me shiver.

"We will be back in about half an hour to an hour." He breathes out. I nod.

"Ok, we will see you all then David." I say pulling myself out of his arms. Turning to look up at him, he cups my cheek and I lean into his palm. He bends down enough to brush a soft kiss against my lips, I let out a small sigh.

David pulls back, a soft smile on his face before handing me my keys. He turns me and lightly pushes me towards the door.

"Go have some bonding time with the kid." He says as I'm walking off.

"Have fun hunting boys." I say over my shoulder with a smile. I hear chuckling before the wind picked up, looking behind me, I see David gone. So, walking to the front door I let all Ares and Laddie in first.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding time with Laddie

Cracking my neck as I walk in the house behind my boys, I flip the porch light on and the hallway light. I hear something drop on the ground loudly and hear a "sorry" straight after making me chuckle as I walk in to see Laddie picking up the DVD player sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I brought that thing years ago and it's had more than a simple drop on the floor. I mean I wouldn't still have it with Ares going nuts from time to time." I say ruffling his hair.

He giggles and go to grab the movies from the coffee table while I set up the TV. He kneels down next to me, laying the movies side-by-side.

"Ok, so we have 'The Jungle Book', 'Shrek' and 'The Lego Movie'. What one would you like to watch first hun?" I ask Laddie while put a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Umm, how about 'The Jungle Book'?" He says, pointing to the case closest to me. "That way the guys won't have to listen to the songs." Laddie grins up at me making me smile back.

"Ok then 'The Jungle Book' it is then." I grab the case, popping the disc in. Standing up, I grab the remote and Laddie's hand, I walk to the kitchen throwing the remote on the couch as we walked past.

"Ok don't tell the guys but I have munchie food." I tell Laddie, looking down at him while putting a finger to my lips and winking at him. He giggles and puts his hand against his mouth. We get to the cupboard, opening it I bend down and move a bag of potatoes to the side.

I look at Laddie with a smile before moving a panel to the side to show fizzy, chocolate, chips and of course popcorn. Laddie's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head making me crack up.

"Come on." I say starting to pull it all out. It wasn't a huge stock but that was fine by us. I grab the two popcorn packets before standing up and going to pop it in the microwave. I set the other packet on the counter before going to help Laddie and grabbing two glasses with two fingers.

I set the glasses on the coffee table and the big bottle of coke next to where I was going to sit. Laddie huffs slightly as he dumps the chips and chocolate that were in his arms on the coffee table, a box of kisses falling to the floor.

"Ok then have we got what we want? Remember not to eat to much as the guys are still bringing dinner." I say as I poor us both a drink. He nods and takes a careful sip, I grab his cup off him and motion to get comfy on the couch.

He jumps up and once he's comfy I hand him his drink back. He takes it with a quiet 'thank you' before having another drink. I get up to turn the coffee table and put the smaller end against the couch, making it easier to get our snacks.

I wait until Laddie put his drink down before jumping up on the couch making us both bounce and giggle. Laddie cuddles into my side, I pat the other side of me for Ares who jumped up and laid across both our laps. I grab the blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it over all of us.

"Hey Laddie baby?" I say, picking up the remote with one hand and pulling Laddie into my side more.

"Yes Sarah." He asks while looking up at me and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Can I ask you something?" I say looking at him, he nods. "You know how back at the store you called me Mama?" I remind him, he blushes again, looking down. I brush hair out of his face before lightly lifting his chin, so he was looking at me again.

"Well," I feel my smile become almost cheeky but soft at the same time. "You can call me Mama if you want baby." I finish brushing hair out of his face.

I swear his smile just put the boardwalk and New York to shame and it made me happy knowing I put it there.

"Really?" He asks excitedly, making me chuckle softly and nod. He cheers and throws his arms around my neck, pretty much pulling me down on him and Ares. The dog didn't seem to mind, if the slobbery kisses and me getting pretty much whipped with his tail was anything to go by.

"Ok, ok." I say trying to be stern but failed as I was giggling with Laddie. "Let's get back to our movie and snacks before the guys get back." I say picking up the remote again, cuddling up with my boys and pressing play.

Ok, so I should of known that so much sugar for either of us wasn't a very bright idea. We had gone through almost three big bottles of coke, a block of Hersey's chocolate and half a box of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Oh, and a bag of popcorn that had been in a bowl

Laddie and I had shed our coats when we had got in and our shoes just after the movie started. By now we had moved the coffee table right in front of the TV, so we could dance to the songs.

We were giggling up a storm and pretty much butchering the song 'I wanna be like you' that King Loui sings. So, I wasn't to surprised when we didn't hear the guys pull up or the door open and close.

However, I did scream and throw my elbow back into someone's face. I was let go instantly, so jumping towards Laddie, I stand in front of him fists up turning and facing my would be 'attackers'.

David and Dwayne had frozen half way from putting the pizzas on the kitchen counter. Paul was leaning on the doorway howling with laughter and Marko was groaning on the ground clutch his nose.

"Marko!" I scream running up in him, sliding on my knees. "Why would you do that?" I ask grabbing his face in my hands. I twist his head slightly to look at both sides. It didn't look to bad but he may need to feed to heal it properly.

"I just wanted a hug from you. But then when we saw you both distracted Paul dared me to scare you." He groaned out. Paul let out a 'hey' but it wasn't very affective as he was still laughing.

"I'm so so sorry Marko." I bite my lip, wiping the blood that had run down from his nose. He looked up at me, his eyes gold. "You need to feed, don't you?" I ask him softly, rubbing a finger under his eye.

He looks at me, watching my reaction as he nods. I nod back, grabbing his hands in mine before standing up, tugging him with me. He lets me pull him up and lead him off to the bathroom. I ignore the cat calls we were getting from the guys.

I lead him upstairs to my master bathroom and made him sit on the lid of the toilet seat. I grab a face cloth, wetting it before moving back to Marko to clean the blood off his face.

"I can do it Sarah." He tried to take the wash cloth from my hand but I pulled it back, shaking my head.

"I know you can Marko, but since I'm the one that got you bloody, I reckon that I should be the one to clean it up." I grab his chin to keep him from moving his head.

"So.." He begins with a cheeky look to his face, the dark glint back in his eyes. "Does that mean if I get you bloody then I get to clean you up how I want?"

I straighten up, tapping a finger to my lips while my other hand grabbed my elbow.

"Well I mean yeah, but that would go for any of you guys." I say before shrugging and tossing the bloody cloth into the sink, letting hot water run over it.

I felt Marko's arms go around my waist before I felt his lips on my neck, lightly grazing it with his blunt teeth.

"Well what if I asked for some blood to help me heal?" Marko breathes into my ear. I turn in his arms and look up at him, studying him.

"How much blood would you need?" I ask softly. He smirks.

"Just a couple of mouthfuls." He says shrugging. I bite my lip, thinking it over.

"Just a couple of mouthfuls then." I say softly. His smirk became wicked before he kissed me and oh what a kiss. It was soft yet demanding and it was just so Marko. My hands moved on their own to grab his hair and pull him to me.

Marko's hands were rubbing up and down my sides before moving them to my back to help him dip me slightly. As his hands were moving, so were his lips. They moved from my lips to where he had kissed on my neck earlier making me moan softly.

I leant my head back, feeling a hand pull on my hair making me let out another moan. Marko chuckles against my neck before I felt a slight pain, making me gasp and clench onto Marko's jacket.

I moan again when Marko pulled away from my neck panting, hell I was panting myself. I pull my head up to look up at Marko, running a hand over his cheek. He looks up at me still vamped out, making me smile at him.

"Woah, what a rush!" I say before I let out a breathless giggle making Marko chuckle and shake his head.

"How are you not freaking out on me or on any of this?" He asks as his face relaxes and returns to normal. He straightens us both up so we're standing up properly again.

I shrug, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He chuckles grabbing my wrist to lick the blood off my fingers making me shiver and him chuckle and smile that showed his dimples. He leans down and licks up the side of my neck, catching the last drops of blood.

He walked over to the sink and grabbed the face cloth, wringing out the extra water.

"You didn't even make a mess Marko." I say pointing at him. He chuckles as he walks back over to me.

"So? Didn't know I needed a reason to touch you." He says brushing some hair out of my face, I smile at him.

"Well, no but-"I cut myself off with a yelp while trying to move away from Marko. "That things cold." I say shivering, a hand coming up to my neck.

Marko's eyes were wide before he cracked up laughing while leaning on the sink. I roll my eyes and move to go back downstairs.

"Wait, Angel." Marko says from behind me will still laughing. I turn to him when I get to my bedroom door to see him leaning on my bathroom doorway, cheeky smile in place. I leant on my doorway crossing my arms, smiling.

"I would Cherub but I do have three guys, one boy and a male dog all downstairs by themselves." I say pointing at the floor.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I hear Paul yell up the stairs making me laugh.

"And that's my queue." I say starting to turn. I yelp as I'm picked up and thrown over a shoulder, making my hair fly into my face and mouth. Hearing Paul's loud laugher and feeling my body shaking, I'm pretty sure Paul had me.

"Paul!" I giggle out while pulling my hair out of my mouth. He just throws his head back before bounding down the stairs, bouncing me as he went.

"Pa-ul!" I half get it out trying while laughing, the air getting pushed out of me. I don't know how but somehow I was now on Paul's lap on the couch, Dwayne handing me a plate with pizza on it. Paul had his arms wrapped around my waist, making me feel warm and secure.

"I could have gotten that Dwayne." I say smiling sheepishly at him, taking the plate. He shakes his head softly while smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it Princess. You've feed us, well one of us." He says winking at me, making me blush and look at my food. I hear the guys laughing and Laddie giggling, so being the mature person I am. While my eyes were shut, I poked my tongue out to all of them.

Again, not my brightest moment. I blame all the sugar.

I should of at least had my eyes open at LEAST! Instead I felt teeth biting my tongue making my eyes shoot open to see Dwayne smirking at me, before he pulls my face towards him and kisses me.

I couldn't help but moan, my nails digging into Paul's arm making him tighten his arms. Paul started kissing up my neck, sucking just above where Marko bit me. I shiver and whimper slightly.

A throat was cleared which made Dwayne and Paul both growl. Laughter was the response the growls got, which made me giggle against Dwayne's lips.

"Dwayne, Paul." I hear David says, laughter in his voice.

"Hey how is that fair?" Marko laughs out. Laddie was giggling and all I heard from Ares was his tail hitting different things. Dwayne pulled away, straightening up to look at David and Marko while smirking.

"You're just jealous." Dwayne says with a raised eyebrow, sitting next to Paul and I, Laddie on his other side on the arm rest.

"Hey, you guys can't complain. You have all had a chance to kiss her lips." Paul whines, burying his head in my shoulders. His fingers moved over my sides making me twitch.

"OOOH!" Paul exclaims loudly, making everyone look at us, the guys with a raised eyebrow.

"Paul, whatever you're thinking. Don't do it." I say trying to move off his lap, he laughs and just tightens his arms.

"But doll-face," He says chuckling, hands moving back to my sides. I squeak trying to move away again. "I just found out something about you. You're ticklish!" He yells the last part before tickling me, I let out a scream-like laughter.

"No Paul!" I yell while squirming almost violently. I ended up falling off Paul's lap onto the ground but that didn't stop him. "I do-don't want t-to get violent!" I laugh out, trying to roll away, Paul just laughs loudly.

"Never!" Paul must off beckoned one of the guys over or something but I felt two more pairs of hands tickling me. I let out a laugh again before kicking out.

"Ares!" I scream out. Ares lets a bark out but doesn't do anything more then walk over and licks my face. "Not helping." I laugh, kicking out again. My foot was caught and I was pulled out from the hands, the guys still laugh.

I pant while looking up at my saviour and saw David still holding my ankle and smirking at me. I let my head full back to the ground with my eyes closing, giving him a thumbs up which makes he chuckle.

"Thanks David." I say when my breathing was mostly back to normal and I wasn't twitching. David chuckled again, grabbing my hands to help me up. I couldn't even be bothered to stand by myself, so I just leant on David's chest.

David just chuckled again, wrapping his arms around me. I frown as I heard noise behind me, so turning to lean my back on David's chest I see the other three guys rough housing while Laddie and Ares were watching them from the couch with a bowl of popcorn next to Laddie.

I put a hand over my mouth and rested my other arm across the top of David's, watching the guys rough-housing. I look at the TV to see the movie had been paused. I hear a yell, so reluctantly I looked over to see the coffee table knocked over, food spilt on the floor.

The drinks must have been moved as I didn't see any spills. Looking at the guys, their expressions were hilarious and took everything in me not to laugh at them. Their eyes were wide, mouths half open staring at the mess.

Schooling my face before they looked at me, I cleared my throat making their heads snap to me. I swear my eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter.

"They did it!" They all said while each pointing at the other two. I'm glad my hand was still over my mouth, I turn and look up at David to see he was rubbing under his nose, eyebrows raised and eyes sparkling.

As soon as he looked down at me, I cracked up laughing and I would of fallen to the floor if David wasn't holding me.

"I-I'm sorry guys." I giggle out, straightening up. "But your expressions are hilarious." I bite my lip, looking at Laddie to see him giggling up a storm, Ares next to him with his tail beating the couch like crazy.

"I'll show you a hilarious expression." Marko says, untangling himself from the pile of bodies on the floor.

"Don't." David says from behind me.

"But David." Marko whines, gesturing to m with both arms. I feel slight movement from him.

"If I let you all carry on, you included." David says poking my side making me squeak again. "We're wasting time and we still have to sit through at least one movie." He finishes while pointing at the TV where it was still paused on 'The Jungle Book'.

The guys made a collective 'ooh yeah' while looking between each other. I try not to giggle but I end up snorting then laughing anyway. The guys ended up laughing at me when I snorted.

I roll my eyes at them before untangling myself from David's arm and going to grab a small rubbish bag to clean up the mess. Laddie jumped off the couch and followed me to the kitchen. Once I had the rubbish bag, I sneak Laddie a lollipop while giving him a wink.

He smiles and lets out a quiet giggle. Walking over to the tipped over table, the bag was taken out of my hand as I was spun around and put on the couch. I blink as I watch Dwayne flip the table right again while Paul collected the wrappers. Marko darting off to grab a wet cloth to clean up a bit of blood?

"Oooooooooooook?" I drag out the word confused. Never in this life time would I ever think I'd be watching the guys clean up after themselves like this. I looked at Laddie to see him looking confused, head tilted like a puppy looking so cute! And I now get to call that cute little boy mine.

"I could have done that guys." I say sighing. They shake their heads.

"Oh no Princess. We made the mess, so we clean it up." Dwayne says, pointing at me. I go to protest when Paul puts a finger against my lips, wagging his other finger at me.

"Na-uh beautiful. Just let us, I mean how many times are you gonna see us clean up after ourselves?" He asks with a raised brow and a cheeky smile.

"Well apart from the dead bodies." Marko says as he flops on the couch next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I pause to think about it and find that their right which makes me nod.

"Yeah I guess that is true." I say, cuddling up to Marko. Laddie jumping on the couch then crawling into my lap, resting his head on my shoulder while he pulled my arms to wrap around him. I turn my head enough to kiss his forehead.

"Are we going to finish this movie first Mama?" Laddie asks, running his fingers over the veins on the top of my hand.

"Of course, Laddie baby." I say, kissing him again. "The guys did interrupt our movie when the could have been quiet about coming in." I pull back to look at him properly. He smiles at me, brushing his hair out of his face.

I blink at him with a smile making him giggle, I cuddle him to me while he's giggling. The guys chuckle at us while our blanket from earlier was thrown back over us by Paul. I smile up at him, blowing him an air kiss at him.

Paul smirks at me before leaning down and stealing a kiss, making me smile against the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss smirk still in place and winks at me. David walks behind Paul and whacks him on the back of the head before passing me the remote with a smirk.

Paul yelps and lets out a 'hey' rubbing the back of his head and pouting at David who rolled his eyes, chuckling. I pat the couch next to me for Paul to sit down next to me, he perks up but lets out a cry of frustration as Dwayne steals the seat first.

I giggle before moving Laddie and the blanket onto Dwayne's lap, so I could lean forward and pat the couch in front of me. Paul sighs dramatically like he's put off but he had a smile, so I know he wasn't as he flops in between my legs.

Paul rests his head on my thigh, pulling that leg over his shoulder and cuddling it. Smiling down at him, I run my fingers through his hair as I watch David pull the armchair closer and sit down. I press play with the hand that wasn't in Paul's surprisingly soft hair.

Laddie moved from Dwayne's lap to be half on my lap and half on his lap. Marko tightened his arm around me, I turn and smile at him. He winks at me before going back to the movie, grabbing popcorn from the bowl I just noticed was on his lap.

I grab some popcorn, Marko growling softly at me making me giggle. Putting some popcorn in my mouth I look at David to see him looking at me with a soft smile, Ares at his feet.

He tilted his head when he saw me looking. I pointed to the Reece's pieces next to him, he grabs them with a smirk and a raised brow. I nod, smirking back at him making him chuckle throwing me a couple.

Dwayne of course caught them, handing them to me with a smirk and a wink. I roll my eyes at him and open the packet one handed and with my mouth. Paul wasn't letting me move my other hand.

I feel a hand run through my hair which made me flinch slightly as I wasn't expecting it. Turning, I just see it was Dwayne, he smiled at me when he saw me looking at him passed Laddie.

I relax even more into the couch and Marko's arm, pulling Laddie closer to me, letting Dwayne continue what he was doing. Paul was still cuddling my leg, one of my hands still running in his hair.

By the end of 'The Jungle Book' I was pretty much dozing and so was Laddie. Three of the five pizzas the guys got were gone as well, the guys of course eating most of it. I had to defend Marko's, Paul's and Dwayne's hand from the plate that had mine and Laddie's pizza on it.

David had moved to sit next to Paul, doing the same as him by cuddling with my other leg which made me turn face Dwayne and Laddie. Marko cuddled me even more by wrapping his other arm around me.

Laddie moved closer to me, looking like he was close to being asleep. I kiss the top of his head after brushing a hand through his hair. I feel a kiss on the leg David had before he moved over to the TV.

I tapped Paul with my other leg while tapping Marko's arms, to get them to let me up. They growl but let go after kissing me. Paul on my thigh, Marko on my shoulder. Stretching my legs either side of Paul, I tighten my hold on Laddie and start trying to get up.

It's a bit hard to try getting up when Marko and Paul decide to stand in front of me and stretch, their tops rising. How did I not notice that all of them had their jackets off? Oh well, never gonna complain about it.

"Guys move please." I say softly, pushing them on the butt with a foot. They chuckle but do move, taking the rubbish and plates to the kitchen for me. I hadn't noticed Dwayne stand up but I did notice when he grabbed Laddie off me.

"Hey, don't wake him." I say standing up when Dwayne moved back. Stretching, I crack my back with a satisfied sigh. I go to take Laddie back but Dwayne moves back a step, smirking. I roll my eyes, gesturing him to follow me.

I lead Dwayne up the stairs to my room, I mean I'm not using it right now so might as well let Laddie. I turn the blankets down so Dwayne can put Laddie into bed while I turn my lamp on low.

Watching Dwayne tuck Laddie in made me smile and something tug at my heart. Tucking hair behind my ear, I walk over to the pair, resting a hand on Dwayne's back making him look at me. Laddie whines softly, rolling over and reaching out to me.

I smile softly at him, moving around Dwayne, this time his hand was on my back. Sitting on the bed, I softly shush Laddie while brushing hair from his face.

"It's ok baby, just get some rest." He leans into my hand, grabbing my wrist with one hand, the other patting the bed.

"Will you please stay Mama?" He asks barely awake.

"Ok baby, I will but only until you fall asleep." I whisper, he nods and moves back so I could get in. As soon as I'm in the bed, Laddie is cuddled up to me, face in my neck.

"I'll send Ares up when I go back down ok baby?" I tell him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ok Mama." He says while letting out a yawn. Looking at Dwayne who was smiling softly at us from where he had moved to lean on the doorframe. I started to hum softly and run my fingers through Laddies hair, which made him fall asleep pretty much instantly.

Getting out of bed while trying not to wake him was a bit hard I'll admit. I was still humming and freezing every time Laddie moved. When I was fully out of the bed, I kiss Laddies head and walk over to Dwayne who was biting a finger.

I put a finger in front of my lips and point to the door with my other hand. He holds his hands up in surrender and walks out of the room. I close the door most of the way so there was still light getting into the room.

Walking into the lounge, I crack my back again and look at my dog. Ares wagged his tail against the arm from his stolen perch on the arm chair.

"Yeah yeah, I know I need to crack it more." I mutter to my dog, doing just that. I hear chuckling from all the guys. Cracking my neck, I mutter to myself. "What I need is a massage."

The guys chuckle again before David speaks up.

"All you have to do is ask love." He lets a hand run down my cheek as he walks past. I was a bit dumbfounded.

"You don't have your gloves on." Is my smart reply. Marko and Paul burst out laughing, putting their hands over their mouths when I shot them a glare. Dwayne and David snorted at them. I sigh.

"Whenever any of yous want to give me one, I'm game." I give them a double thumbs up before turning to my lazy Great Dane.

"Ares go keep Laddie company." I say, waving to him then back up the stairs. He lets out a soft bark before slowly getting off the armchair, stretching (as dogs do) as he's getting off.

I chuckle at him which makes him wag his tail, licking my hand when he's next to me. I smile at him and scratch his head before he walks up the stairs to the room. I wait until I hear Ares close the door before turning to see the guys smirking at me.

 _Ok, what did I miss now?_


	10. Chapter 10: New information

I raise my hands, taking a half step back, voicing the thought out loud. "Ok, what did I miss now?"

The guys shared a dark lusty look making me shiver, goose bumps running up and down me. They look at me with smirks.

Marko and Paul were leaning on each other, Marko of course biting his thumb nail. Dwayne was leaning on the back of the couch, while David slowly walked over to me, cocky smirk still in place. He opens his mouth to say something, that's as far as he gets before being interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Uh, hold that thought." I say frowning before trying to follow the ringing. It took me, I think about five minutes and the damn phone ringing multiple times, the guys laughing at me before Paul took pity on me and threw my phone to me.

"Thanks, Paulie." I say smiling at him ignoring his spluttering, answering the phone, putting it on speaker as I do as I didn't mind if the guys heard. "City morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em. You're speaking with Karen." I say in a bored tone. Paul and Marko biting their knuckles while David and Dwayne let out snorts making me them a cheesy smile.

"Ugh really Sarah? Still opening with that line." My smile was instantly gone, and I was glaring at my phone.

"Isabella." I ground out through clenched teeth. The guys looked at me confused from my sudden mood change. "Why the fuck are you calling me?" I hear her sigh.

"I just thought I'd let you know that the new born army the wolves and the Cullen's were training to fight against have all been killed and.." She informs me before trailing off. I nearly throw my phone out a window, David had to take it out of my hand.

"And what Isabella?" I growl out, David pulling me against him with his free arm which made me feel calmer.

"I thought I said not to call me Isabella?" She groans out. I feel a snarl form across my face.

"You don't have a right for me to call you anything other." I snarl. The other guys walk over and put at least a hand, on me. Feeling a hand run through my hair calms me down some which made me let out a sigh. "Just spit it out."

"Fine." She sighs. "Um a new born got their arms around one of the wolves and broke the whole of their left side." She avoids using a name.

"Who?" Is the only thing I ask. She mumbles out a name, I frown. "Who got hurt Isabella?"

"Jake did." She mumbles out. I freeze, eyes going wide. I shake my head.

"Jake? As in Jacob Black?" I ask softly.

"Yeah." She says just as softly. I happen to do what Marko does, bite my thumb nail.

"When did he get hurt and how healed is he?" I say around my nail, I heard Marko chuckle making me glance at him quickly to see he was smirking with his eyebrows raised looking at my thumb nail.

"Uh the day you left and just his ribs have to heal." She mutters. I sigh.

"How?"

"He stopped the new born from crushing Leah." I groan at that.

"Tell him to keep in contact with me." I growl out, grabbing the phone from David and ending the call before she could say anymore. My phone was taken from me before I could throw it. I groan again and rub my face with both hands.

My hands were pulled from my face, making me look up at Dwayne with a slight defeated look. He tilts his head slightly. I smile softly, taking a deep breath to get the conversation out of my head.

"So," I say raising my eyebrows while smiling, raising my shoulders. "You guys wanted to tell me something?" I finish, looking between the four of them.

Hands were placed on my shoulders and I was moved over the couch and sat down. A cup of coffee by the looks of it was placed in my hands. I giggle slightly confused and look up at them.

David was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, Dwayne to my left and Paul to my right. Marko was sitting between my legs. His hair looked really soft, so I started to play with the curls and yes the curls were really soft.

"Well," David started, making me look at him. I take a drink of my coffee, surprised that they made it how I like it. My hand still playing with Marko's curls. "we have a proposal for you." I couldn't help my cheeky smile or my cheeky remark.

"But David," I stopped playing with Marko's hair to put a hand over my heart. "isn't it too soon to be proposing?" I chuckle after I've asked the question, the guys laughed and rolled their eyes at my dry joke.

"I know that was a bad joke." I say awkwardly scratching my cheek with my eyes closed, so I missed the looks the guys shared. Opening my eyes again, I drained the last of my coffee and put the cup on the ground next to my foot.

Well I would have if Dwayne hadn't of poked my side, making me flinch and pretty much throw my cup. Paul and I gasp in shock. I sigh in relief when David, a hand going over my heart.

"Why did you poke me Dwayne?" I say turning and hitting his arm, my eyes wide open still in a bit of shock. I guess the guys couldn't take it any more as they started cracking up laughing.

"Oh laugh it up guys but that wasn't my fault. It was Dwayne's." I say pouting and crossing my arms. I chuckle while shaking my head. Yes I did see the funny side but still it was a bit embarrassing. I stand up, having to pretty much dance over Marko who made it hard by grabbing on to my leg.

"Marko sweetheart, let go of my leg please hun." I say softly. He pouts up at me, making me roll my eyes with a smile. "Please." I say giving him my own pout. He sighs dramatically but does as I've asked.

I hold my hand out to David for my cup, he hands it to me with a chuckle. I grab it while poking my tongue out at him. Walking over to the sink I put the cup in as I spoke up.

"Soooo? Yous had a proposal or something for me?" I ask turning before moving back over to the couch and leaning on it. I ran a hand through my hair, fluffing it up slightly. David walked over so he was standing in front of me again.

"Well we came to the conclusion that you're our mate." He says, reaching up to brush a stray bit of hair from my face. I froze for a second and all I could do was blink up at him.

"I'm you guys mate? As in all four of you?" I ask softly, not sure if I was in slight shock or not. I hear agreements from all around me but it wasn't until David cupped my face and brushed a thumb over my cheek that I looked at them.

I don't know what my face was like but my mind was blank as it was spinning with so many thoughts. I-I'm their mate? But like how can I be all of their mate? I'm not complaining by far, I mean have you seen all of them? Nothing but pure sexiness.

"Sarah? Princess? Angel? Sweetheart?" I hear the guys say different terms of endearment to get my attention.

"Hm?" I hum looking up at them to see all of them in front of me looking a bit concerned. Marko was biting his thumb while Paul was biting his lip. My eyebrows raise. "Wait what did I miss? Did something happen? And why are you looking at me like that?"

I frown slightly, pointing between them as they chuckled slightly, looking relived. Paul puts his face into his hands and chuckles shaking his head. Marko pretty much sighed in relief before flopping on his ass, nearly missing the armchair. David sighs and rubs the back of his head. Dwayne crosses his arms and tilted his head while watching me.

"We were waiting for a reply from you love." David says softly brushing his hand down my cheek again.

"Your hands are soft chief." I mutter while rubbing my face into his hand. "Are you talking about the mate thing?" They nod, looking at me for my answer. "Well how could I say no to four sexy guys?" I chuckle to myself. "But I do have to admit that Laddie seals the deal for me." I giggle out, they chuckle as well while rolling their eyes.

"Seriously love, your answer to being our mate?" David asks bringing my attention back to the question.

"David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko." I say softly, looking at them when I said their name. I smile, reaching forward to cup their cheeks one at a time. "I'd be proud to be called your mate."

I let out a scream-like laugh as I'm picked up and spun around, I wrap my arms around who ever had me. I heard what sounded like relief laughter from whoever didn't have me. I'm suddenly dipped but before I could see who it was, I was pulled into a kiss.

I giggle as I'm pulled from the grasp of whoever had me. I heard a growl which made me laugh harder.

"G-guys!" I giggle out, trying to get my bearings. "There is enough of me to go around." I manage to get out before getting passed around again, almost like they were playing pass the mate. It was making me giggle so much that I was getting a cramp and nearly crying.

"Guys, St-stop please! I'm getting a cramp." I try saying while grabbing my sides. Whoever had me must of decided to sit down as I felt us lower and then I was on a lap, a hand carefully pulling the hair from my face.

Opening my eyes and seeing a blurry vision of David, I start calming down and wiping my eyes, letting out giggles every now and then. David was chuckling at me.

"So, who spun me?" I giggle again, looking around at the others. I see both Marko and Paul raise a hand sheepishly before looking at each other then back at me then pointing at each other. I cracked up, nearly falling off David's lap.

"Umm." They say at the same time. I get off David's lap and walk over to them, cupping one of their cheeks each. I lean up to kiss their other cheek all the while all three of us were smiling. Their arms wrapped around me, pretty much making us a sandwich which made me giggle, moving my arms to wrap around their necks.

I didn't have to turn to know that David and Dwayne joined the improv hug when I felt two more pairs of arms, but I did squeal.

"No tickling!" I squeal out, squirming which of course made all of them crack up laughing again, they ended up lifting me slightly above their heads.

"Mama? Papa?" I hear a tired voice say from the lounge making me gasp and look over to the doorway to see Laddie rubbing his eyes, Ares at his side who had his head tilted, tongue hanging out.

"Laddie sweetheart! Guys let me down." I say hitting the back of their heads making them groan but lowered me and moved to sit down. Paul and Marko jokingly moaning about me being mean which made me chuckle as I walked over to Laddie.

Kneeling in front of my boys, I brush hand over Ares and brush hair out of Laddie's face. He smiles tiredly at me, letting out a yawn making me smile at him and chuckle at Ares when he let out a dramatic yawn.

"Did we wake you up baby?" I ask him, he nods while wrapping an arm around my neck, the other going to rest on Ares' head. I wrap my arms around Laddie, picking him up as I stand up.

"Sorry about that sweetheart." I say turning and walking over to the couch David was still on. I carefully sit on the couch, then pretty much just flop into David's side making him chuckle and put an arm around me.

"Wow you're really comfy chief." I say, snuggling into him more.

"Uh thanks?" He asks while Paul was cracking up, joint in his hand.

"Don't you dare light that in my house Paul." I say glaring at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, joint halfway to his lips. I point at David. "And no smoke cigarettes in my house either."

"Aye?" "What?" "Huh?" "Why did I get singled out?" Are the responses I get. I sit up, adjusting Laddie as I do, to look at all of them.

"Your hearing is perfect, yous heard what I said." I made sure to glare at each of them in the eye to put my point across. "Yous want to hot-box something, take my keys and hot-box that but not my house please." I say softly, rubbing my face.

"You were fine with us smoking in the cave." Marko speaks up from the kitchen, I nod. "Well what's the difference now?" He crosses his arms. I sigh tiredly.

"Smoke and ash linger, no matter if you've aired out a room or vacuumed the damn room three times. The same with the smell." I rub the back of my neck. "At the cave is different because yous pretty much always have ventilation going on. Plus the smell is hidden by the scent of the ocean."

I bite my lip while looking down, as I didn't think I was getting my point across properly. I hear someone walking but didn't know who, to lost in thought I guess. They knelt down in front of me, grabbing my chin and lifting it so I was looking into Paul's blue eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, we won't smoke in the house ok babe? We'll go outside when we smoke." He says softly, I let out another tired sigh. "I get what you mean, not too sure about the others though." He winks at me, I chuckle at his lame joke.

"Thanks, Paulie." I say smiling faintly at him. Paul smiles, putting his unlit joint back behind his ear before standing up to then sit next to me on the couch. He had to step over Ares, who was spread out on the floor in front of my feet.

Paul's arm wiggles his arm between me and the couch to wrap his arm around my waist. Marko and Dwayne moved to sit in front of me, Marko lifting up Ares then resting the Great Dane on his lap. Said Great Dane not caring, lapping up the attention. Dwayne and Marko leant on my legs.

I groan when I feel my phone go off with the Facebook Messenger tone, phone in my pocket. So wiggling an arm free, I grab my phone, well go to but it's held in front of my face.

"Who's Jazz?" I hear Dwayne asked, I look down to see Marko holding my phone but both him and Dwayne were looking up at me. Dwayne had an eyebrow raised while Marko had his infamous smirk in place. I perk up.

"Jazz messaged?" I ask pretty much snatching my phone from Marko's hand. "She's my sister and she's still back home." I say, smiling softly at my phone as I unlock it, quickly opening the chat head.

"Oh wow!" I say, eyebrows going up while watching the video. "I didn't think she would do it."

"Do what?" Paul asks, taking the phone. I point to the video

"Jazz and I have an on-going dare thing. I dared her to go sky-diving as I've been but when I was last home, she chickened out on me. Sooooo," I drag out the word tilting my head. "when I came over here to the states, we started the dares." I shrug. "Now I just have to wait til she tells me what dare I have to do."

"What's some of the dares you've had to do?" Marko asks, I blush, scratching the back of my head.

"Woah! Now where is that tattoo?" Paul exclaims, smiling wickedly at my phone. My head snaps over to him.

"What tattoo?" I hear David ask. Paul still smiling wickedly, looks at us, turning the phone as well.

"Nowhere!" I yell, trying to grab my phone. Paul laughs as he jumps up, dancing away from the couch, Marko following to look at the phone again. "Paul give my phone back." I say moving Laddie off my lap and moving over to the pair.

"Just tell us where it is Angel." Marko says grinning at me while I dive at Paul who through the phone to Marko, catching me at the same time.

"No." I wiggle in Paul's gripping making him put me down, laughing as he does. Marko throws my phone to Dwayne and David who were standing next to each other, looking over the picture smirking.

It was Marko's turn to grab me around the waist, halting me in the process of trying to grab my phone. David tilts his head still looking at the phone before looking at me, pointing at the phone.

"Is that where I think it is." His smirk becomes wicked, my eyes widen even more.

"No?" I squeak out, making it sound like a question instead of a statement. David chuckles darkly, stalking over to me. Dwayne was still looking at the phone with a smirk, eyebrows raised.

"So it is." I sink back into Marko, shaking my head and biting my lip, head dropping.

"So where is it David?" Paul asks from behind, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. David grabs my chin, lifting it so I was now looking up at him through my lashes.

"It's on your ass isn't it?" His eyebrow raises like he's won the lottery while my face goes so red my face was probably as red as a Weasley's hair.

"IS IT?!" Marko and Paul pretty much yell in my ears. I nod shyly, biting a finger. Dwayne chuckles, looking up at him.

"Well you going to show us?" He asks walking over.

"Not while the kids are around." I say, gesturing over to Laddie and Ares.

"Laddie go grab your stuff and meet us at the bikes." David says, waving a hand behind him and not taking his eyes off me. Laddie looks at me unsure, so I bite my lip and wiggle out from between the guys, walking over to him.

"Go on baby," I say smiling at him. "I've just got to show the guys something is all." I grab his hands, pulling him off the couch.

"Can I see you tomorrow Mama?" Laddie mumbles into my stomach. I cuddle him to me.

"Laddie baby," I say pulling him away, grabbing his chin to make him look up at me. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." I say grinning at him, he giggles cuddling up to me again. I cuddle him before pulling him away and lightly pushing him towards the door. "Now go get your jacket and shoes on baby."

"Ok Mama." He says, sprinting towards the door. I yelp as my hips were grabbed and I was pulled back into one of the guys pelvis. Looking over my shoulder with wide eyes, I see David smirking with a brow raised.

"So? You going to show us?" He asks, digging his fingers into my hips, just above my waistband making me shiver in desire. I sigh.

"Fine." I bite my lip, looking away as I grab my waistband. I sigh out through my nose, closing my eyes as I lower the waistband enough for them to see the 'bite me' tattoo that also had to x-marks under the words.

I hear a wolf-whistle behind me making me blush harder, before pretty much jumping when I felt four different hands run over the tattoo.

"Guys!" I squeak out, tying to turn around. I hear four growls, David's hand tightening around my waist. I eep before covering my mouth with a hand as I felt a tongue run over the words. "Guys please." I get out with a high-pitched voice.

I hear four disappointed sighs before I feel them move away, one of them pulling my waistband back up. I step out David's hands, quickly spinning to look at them, hand still over my mouth. I didn't want to admit that, that had turned me on so much but I don't think I need to if their golden eyes and them taking deep breaths were anything were to go by.

"W-who uh," I swallow. "who licked me?" I ask, shivering with remembered desire. They share a dark lusty look before looking back at me. Dwayne steps forward with a dark chuckle.

"Who do think licked you baby-girl?" He asks, my eyes dart between them all though none of them were giving anything away.

"Um," I say, sucking my lips in my mouth, I take a step back, gesturing Laddie to open the front door. "Well, I obviously don't know the different feeling of each of your guys tongues." I say, shrugging before turning and sprinting out the front door, giggling.

I scream-laugh as I'm picked up just next to their bikes.

"Now hold on a minute Sarah." I hear David lusty chuckle next to my ear. I giggle and bite my lip, feeling like I've been doing that a lot tonight.

"Um, coming to say goodbye to yous?" I question, looking over my shoulder at him with a sheepish smile. He had an eyebrow raised, chuckling before lowering me. I frown as something at the horizon caches my attention.

"Um David." I say, tugging on his jacket slightly. He hums, running his hands up and down my sides. "You guys should be getting back to the cave, unless yous want to vamp proof my house." I say, pointing towards the horizon where it was starting to lighten.

David frowns, looking that the horizon himself. He pursues his lips, looks at the house for a couple of seconds before shaking his head.

"No, we will go back to the cave. We will make it in plenty of time. However, when we come over tomorrow we will as you put it, 'vamp proof' the place." He says using bunny-fingers which made me giggle.

"Ok chief, that sounds good to me." I smile up at him. He smiles down at me, cupping my cheek.

"I have a feeling that one day soon we won't be able to make it back to the cave in time." David says, he leans down and gives me a kiss. "Good morning mate." He says before waking over to his bike as I'm spun around to face Marko.

"See you tomorrow Angel." He says, also giving me a kiss. Marko spins me to Dwayne, who cups my face and gives me a kiss. Before passing me off to Paul he gives me a wink. Paul pulls me towards him, dipping me to give me my kiss, I giggle into the kiss.

Once I'm up-right again, he gives me a cheeky wink before running over to his bike and jumping on. The guys rev their bikes, giving me one last wave before shooting off. I bite my lip, hoping they get back to the cave in time.

Once their out of site, I look down at Ares.

"Come on boy, let's get an hour or two of sleep before we're out of the house at 10.30." I say, turning to go do just that. I stifle a yawn as I lock the door, ignoring the mess in the lounge and just going to bed, Ares trotting after me.

Taking off my jeans and bra, I set my alarm for 9.30 before just flopping on the bed, letting out a sigh and drifting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding out

I groan as I hit the floor. No it wasn't from me trying to turn off my alarm, no it was from an over excited 60kg (123lb) dog that thinks he's as light as a kitten pushing me off the damn bed. I sit up and glare tiredly up at him.

"You're lucky I love you dog." I mumble to him. He just barks happily, tail and body wagging like mad. I groan, dropping my head onto my bed. "I'm up, I'm up." Groaning unattractively, I haul myself off the ground.

After using the toilet and washing my hands, I look at the shower before shaking my head, deciding to take one after the walk. Grabbing my toothbrush, I shove it into my mouth once I had toothpaste on it.

Ares barks from the doorway before sprinting out of the room and thudding down the stairs, I follow at a more slower pace. As I'm walking to the front door I'm brushing lazily, I unlock and opening the door before moving back upstairs to get dressed.

Grabbing clean underwear and bra, I throw those on the bed, rummaging for a pair of flowy shorts and a singlet but only finding a crop top. I frown.

"What happened to all of my singlets?" I mutter, looking around on the floor and seeing none. I shrug. "Oh well." Standing up, I throw the clothes on the bed, stripping from my dirty clothes and dumping them in the hamper. As a last minute thought, I grab a bikini and put it on.

I nearly trip while trying to get my shorts on making me yelp and blush slightly glad no one was here to see that. Tucking hair behind my ear, I grab my phone that was pretty much falling off the bed before turning and making my way downstairs.

Frowning, I look at the time on my phone to see it was 10.50am. I cursed to myself, running into the lounge to grab my sunnies and keys and running to the door. I pause with my hand on the door knob.

"I'm forgetting something." I say looking back in and frowning. I tap my foot trying to get the brain working which made pause and look down at my feet. "Shoes. That's what I'm forgetting," I mumble, looking around for my jandals (sandals). I find them next to the door, right next to where I was standing making me groan.

Slipping them on then out the door, I lock it then run to the car, calling for Ares as I go. Ares pretty much skids into the car with a slight bang making me giggle. Opening the car for us, we jump in , shooting off once I've got my seatbelt on.

Pulling up to the farm house with a bit of a skid, I jump out in a rush, not bothering to close my door. "Ares wait." I tell him before running up to the door. I knock, well it was more banging on the door, before bending over with my hands on my knees panting slightly.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I hear as the door just misses me, making me yelp and Ares bark, jumping out of the car. I look up to see an older guy, probably Sam's grandpa, glaring down at me.

"Uh I'm Sarah, that's Ares." I say pointing to the dog that was now next to me. "We're here to pick up Sam and Nanook." I say with a smile, clasping my hands behind my back and rocking on my feet.

"Dad? Who is it." I hear Lucy's voice get closer, she's then looking over her dad's shoulder. Once see she sees me she smiles and moves her dad out of the way. "Sarah, you're here. Sam's just getting dressed. Come inside and meet Nanook, you to Ares." She finishes, waving for me to follow her.

I take off my shoes before following Lucy inside, Ares wiped his paws. Walking inside, I couldn't help but slowly turn, taking the house in.

"Wow, you're house sure is um.." I trail off.

"Like a house straight out 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' aye." I hear Sam's voice coming from the stairs, I look over at him to see him coming down said stairs with a giant Husky next to him. That must be Nanook, I smile at the husky before looking back at Sam.

"I was gonna just say unique but that works too." I chuckle, walking over to him for a fist-bump. I kneel in front of him to greet the husky. "You must be Nanook, well I'm Sarah" I say holding out a hand to him, he sniffs it. "I was told you were going to be handsome but not this handsome."

He wags his tail, licking my hand which let me know I had the all clear to pat his head, which I did. I notice Sam walk past me to greet Ares. I grab Nanook's cheeks, making him look at me with a head tilt.

"Now the reason that you're meeting me is because Sam and I thought it would be nice for us four to get out of the house." He looks confused when I said four, so sitting down and letting go of his cheeks, I point to Ares. "Nanook this is my dog Ares." Ares comes to stand next to me nodding his head. "And Ares, this is Nanook, Sam's dog." Nanook growls lightly.

"Nanook stop that." Sam says walking up to the husky, patting his head. "Ares is gonna be you're new friend ok?" Sam asks, Nanook looking up at him, wagging his tail softly.

"Sam," I say, grabbing his attention. "Why don't you go grab Nanook's leash?" Ares backs away from me when I say that, I roll my eyes at him. "Not yours Ares, yours is in the car."

"Sure, I'll do that, and I'll meet you at the car." I nod, standing up.

"Oh, don't forget you're sunnies." I say as I'm walking to the door. "It's bright out there. Oh, and swimwear." I pat my leg making both dogs follow, I giggle and hold the door open for them. I walk over to the car, Ares had already jumped in through my door while Nanook was standing next to it, waiting for me.

"In ya go Nanook, though jump to the back. Ares you too." I say holding my door, gesturing for the both of them to move to the back. Ares goes first, like he's showing Nanook what to do before he follows.

I chuckle and shake my head at the two goofballs, sliding in as I do. After closing the door, I start the car and check my phone to see a message from Jazz. Opening it, I see it was my next dare.

"Nooo, Jazz come on. That's not fair." I say whining at my phone, while typing out a quick 'fine'.

"What's not fair?" Sam asks while jumping into the car. I sigh out, showing him my phone. "What's a Brazilin wax?" He asks pointing to the phone.

"My next dare." I say cringing, putting my phone on the dash before reversing down the drive.

"Next dare?" He asks with a chuckle. I groan before explaining the dare thing. "Oh that's just classic!" He cracks up, while I cringe slightly.

"Yeah, sometimes." I say. Sam starts asking me about the different dares before we got into a conversation about being annoying to our siblings. We were pretty much in tears by the time I pulled up to the bit of beach that was out of the way and away from anyone.

Parking the car was the easy part, trying to get out, yeaaa not so much. Because as soon as we opened our doors to try get out, both dogs thought it was a good idea to try get out first, which sent the both of us to the ground.

"Ooof. Ares." I groan out, pulling my sunnies off my face and trying to untangle them from my hair. "Sam? You good?" I ask, slowly sitting up.

I hear a groan and grumbling come from Sam as I use the door to stand up, I look around to find the dogs to see them chasing each other across the sand. Slowly making my way around to Sam, I see that he had just decided to lay on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

Chuckling, I walk over to him, offering my hand. He grabs it and when he's up right again, he leans on the hood of the car, groaning.

"Better get used to that Sammy." I say patting his shoulder. He looks at me and shakes his head making the both of us laugh. "Come on." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him over to sit on a sand dune.

We sat there chatting on and off watching the dogs just be goofballs. We did go swimming, the dogs trying to drown us which made us laugh. After we went swimming, we found a patch of grass for us to dry in the dying sun. Dogs napping in a pile next to us.

"Hey Sam," I say, leaning up on my elbows and looking at him.

"What's up?" He asks while sitting up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved." I sit up, grabbing my top to put on. Sam nods.

"Yeah I could eat." He says jumping up and offering me a hand. I laugh while grabbing his hand and letting him pull me up. Nanook and Ares look up at us.

"You guys want some food?" I ask them, putting my hands on my hips. Sam and I laugh when they both made a mad dash to the car. I look at Sam and we both shrug before following them to the car.

"Pizza, burgers or Chinese?" I ask Sam once were in the car and pulling away from the spot.

"You're making me choose?" He groans out. I chuckle.

"Well how about this." I say, holding up a finger and glancing at Sam. "We go back to mine, I'll cook the dogs something while you have a shower. After I'll have a shower then we can decide yeah?"

"I don't know." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Well if you want," I grab my phone and hand it to him. "ring ya mum, see if she's alright with that."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him bite his lip, looking at my phone. I just tune out the conversation he has with his mum, humming to myself. About five minutes later, I feel Sam tap my arm, gaining my attention.

"Hmm?" I say, raising my brows and tilting my head towards him.

"Sounds like a plan. Mum was fine with it as long as I'm home by 11." Sam says with a shrug, I nod, scratching my nose.

We pull into my driveway about 10 minutes later. We told the dogs to wait this time before quickly getting out so the dogs could get out and they went nuts once again making us laugh. I gesture Sam to follow me.

"Nice place. You live here?" I nod with a hum. "Alone?" He asks.

"Yup, just Ares and I." Unlocking the door and kicking off my shoes off. "Though I do have friends that come over pretty much every night." I shrug then scratch the back of my head. "So in a way they pretty much live here too." I point at Sam with a smile. "Shoes off please." I say before skipping into the house.

I flick on lights here and there, dropping my keys and my phone on the counter. Ares and Nanook came into the lounge followed by Sam. I waved for him to follow me to the downstairs bathroom. After finding a towel, a change of clothes I happened to find and setting him up, I leave Sam to it.

"Ok doggos," I clap my hands. "who's hungry?" I nearly tripped as both dogs were suddenly circling me like sharks, I laugh at this. "Ok, ok! I'll make yous some food." I walk to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a packet of mince and the eggs.

Weird combo for them I know, but dogs eat anything. So I cook up the mince and make scrambled eggs. And yes while I was cooking I had the two of them dancing around my feet.

Sam came in to see them doing that as I'm trying to plate up their food which made him laugh. As I'm walking over to get the dog biscuits, I speak up to Sam.

"Chuck on whatever you want, tv, movie or games. Pick whatever." I shrug, dropping in some biscuits with each of their food. I hear the tv flick on as I'm putting their food on the ground. "Sit, wait." I say as I'm standing up, they watch me. "Ok, go." They dive into their food.

"Right, I'm going for a shower and don't be surprised if four guys and a kid turn up ok?" I say, walking to stand next to Sam. He looks a bit nervous but nods. I brush a hand over his cheek with a smile. "You'll be fine. If they start picking on you, tell them." I hum and tap my chin. "Tell them that I said that they won't get to find out about a piercing." I finish with a smirk.

He nods before getting up and walking over to my games and movies. I nod and head up to my bathroom, turning it on and letting it heat up.

"Oh yeah!" I mumble, jogging back downstairs to see Sam setting up Star Wars: Battlefront. I smile at him. "Sam," I call his name when the game is loading.

"Yeah?" He mutters, looking up.

"One more thing," I say pointing at him. "Tell David no mind games and to not mess with the food." Sam looks really confused and slightly put off. "If he asks why, just tell him that he would have to deal with me." I say with a wink before skipping out of the room and up the stairs.

I have to flatten myself to the wall as Ares and Nanook run down the stairs, almost like Ares was giving Nanook a tour. I giggle at my random thought. I grab the underwear I didn't put on this morning, a Marvel crop top, short shorts and a bra before moving to put them in the bathroom.

Once my clothes are in there, I go to grab my bluetooth speaker but not finding it in my room. I frown. "Oh right it's in the kitchen." I sigh and make my way, yet again, downstairs to the kitchen. Finding the speaker on top of the fridge, so grabbing that and my phone, I start hooking them up while making my way back upstairs. "Well at least I know that I'm getting exercise somehow." I mumble to myself.

Setting the speaker on the sink, i picked the song 'Only you' as it was stuck in my bloody head. I chuckle to myself, thinking about how different me and Jazz go about getting a song out of head. I set my phone closeish to the shower, dancing like a dork as I strip and get into the shower.

I had only just finished washing out the shampoo and onto the second song when I heard Ares and Nanook barking right outside my bathroom door. I groan and just turn up my music, ironically Twisted Sister's 'We're not gonna take it' was the song playing.

I sigh as the barking wasn't calming down, so after rinsing out the conditioner, wiping all of the soapy water off me. I turn of the shower, stepping out and roughly drying myself and my hair. I was standing there in just my underwear, debating if i wanted to deal with a bra when i heard a crash from downstairs, the dogs growling.

I groan, quickly shoving my top on and grabbing my shorts before flinging the door open and race down the stairs, both dogs hot on my tail. I grab the banister and swing myself into the lounge before freezing.

"What is going on here?!" I yell as I gesture around the room with the hand that had my shorts. In short, the room was a mess. The couch was tipped, so was the coffee table for some reason. Bits of what looked like a broken controller close to my feet.

Meanwhile, Sam was in the kitchen with a knife? Laddie was frozen against the wall looking scared but calming down as Ares moved over to him, Nanook staying next to me, looking unsure. David and Dwayne looked like they had been trying to corner Sam, David with a snarl on his face. Marko was helping a groaning Paul standup. They had frozen when I spoke up, everyone but David looking at me.

"Mama!" Laddie yells, running over to me and hiding behind one of my legs, holding onto said leg with a death grip. I notice the guys looking me up and down with their eyes flashing while Sam gulps, Ares had moved with Laddie. I glare and cross my arms

"Well?" I growl out, tapping my fingers against my arm in an agitated way. The guys glance at David while he glances at me, Sam looked ready to bolt over to me.

"Sarah stay back!" Sam almost yells to me. "Their God-damn vampires." He finishes, moving the knife between Dwayne and David, who looked ready to jump at Sam.

"Yes I know," I hold up a hand when he goes to interrupt. "sit down and I'll explain. You too guys." I glare as they give me a shocked expression. "All of you. Now!" I say between gritted teeth, glaring. Marko and Paul quickly flip the couch right again before sitting, Dwayne moving and flipping the coffee table right before sitting on the arm of the couch. Sam wearly moves to the armchair, knife still in hand.

David glares at me, not moving. I raise my eyebrows at him, cocking a hip out. He scoffs but moves over to the window, opening it and lighting a smoke. I roll my eyes at him before letting out a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. I let one hand fall so it was now resting on Laddie, I slowly run my fingers through his hair.

"Ok, Sam." I start pointing at him with my free hand. "First off, what's with the knife." He blushes, laying it across his lap.

"Well I wanted to be able to defend myself." He mumbles. I sigh.

"Fair enough. Now can I ask what's wrong with vampires?" I ask him. Sam jumps out of the chair, grabbing the knife last second.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He asks waving the hand with the knife at the three on the couch. "Their monsters! They kill people." He yells out, getting worked up. I held up a hand.

"They kill to survive." I calmly say, giving him a look when he looked ready to speak up again. "BUT it's pretty much the same as what humans do." He shakes his head.

"Humans don't kill other people to eat." He says waving the knife around. I glare and pick Laddie up so he was on my hip, walking over to Sam, the dogs following me.

"Alright, give me the knife Sam. Before you hurt me or yourself. Or even little Laddie here." I say, holding out a hand. Sam blushes but passes me the knife, blade first. I grab it a bit harder than I should of as it cut enough into my hand that I started bleeding. I didn't care, I was making a point.

I hear four growls as I'm walking over to the sink. I hear Sam yelp as I'm pretty sure the guys faces were vamped out.

"Don't." Is all i say, dropping the blade into the sink. I let my hand drip blood into the sink as I look at Sam nearly falling off his seat to get away from the guys who were moving towards both him and I. I set Laddie down and tell him to go sit down. I see David, once again, looking ready to kill Sam.

"David." I say softly, his head snaps towards me. "Leave him alone, I grabbed the knife hard enough to make a point." I say tilting my head. By now Dwayne Marko and Paul were around me, Dwayne gently grabbing my hand and inspecting the cut.

David let's out a growl, I sigh.

"Chief come here." I say, holding out my other hand to him. David glanced between me and Sam, who looked ready to pass out, before moving over to me, grabbing my cut hand out of Dwayne's. "See? I'm fine." David glares at me and I guess he silently told the others to go sit down or something but they moved away from us, giving Sam a clear view of David and I.

I didn't flinch when I looked into David's golden/red eyes, nor did I flinch when David licked the cut, cleaning up the blood around it. I did look over to Sam when I heard a choked yell come from him, he looked ready to pass out. I go to walk over to him but don't get far as David still had a firm grip on my hand and he growled every time I went to move, so rolling my eyes I look up at him.

"Can I at least lean on you if you're not going to let me go?" David thinks about it nods, moving us to lean on the counter. I roll my eyes with a smile before looking at Sam. "Sam, they kill the bad guys. Ya know murders, rapists etc." I say, rolling the hand David didn't have a hold of.

"H-How?" Is the only thing Sam could get out, pointing between the five of us.

"Sammy, they would never hurt me." I say, smiling softly at the three in front of me, all of whom seemed to have calmed down. "They also listen, I think, if I ask them not to kill someone." I say shrugging.

"O-Ok but h-how?" He stutters, flopping on the armchair. I lean to the side and smile up at David.

"Because I'm their mate." David looks at me, eyes blue once more, before he leant down and kissed me. I chuckle and pull back when I hear the others complaining. I look at them, giving them a wink before looking at Sam.

Sam had sat up with wide eyes, mouth agape before putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, lightly shaking his head.

"What does that even mean?" Sam asks while scrubbing at his hair, I sigh, tapping David's arms. He growls, tightening his arms around me. I look up at him with a blank face, he stares at me with a blank face as well.

"David." I whine softly, pouting slightly. David stares at me, raising an eyebrow. I bite my lip and turn around in his arms, looking up at him through my lashes.

"What am I going to get in return for letting you out of my arms?" He asks, half a smirk forming on his face. I smile while biting my lip, standing up on my tippy-toes, pulling David down so I could whisper in his ear.

His arms tighten before he grabbed my hips pulling me flush against him, growling as he does. I giggle when he pulls back and looks at me, dark lusty glint in his eyes. I nod, biting my lip. David's grip tightened on my hips, I'm pretty sure leaving bruises, before he nods, almost prying his fingers off my hips.

I give him a cheeky wink as I back out of reach and turn to walk over to Sam, who had dragged his hands down his face, pulling his face taunt. I sit on the armchair while the guys move over to David who was still staring at me as I sit on the arm of Sam's chair.

"Sammy." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder making him look up at me. I open my mouth to continue talking when I hear Paul and Marko yelling.

"What! Really?" I look over to see all four of them looking at me. Dwayne smirking with his arms crossed. Marko and Paul looked like they were ready to drag me off to have sex with me. All of them had the dark lusty look I had seen in David's eyes. I smile and give them a wink before turning back to Sam.

"Sammy, do you believe in Soulmates?" I ask, he shakes his head. "Well, do you believe that theirs a person that was meant for you? That is you're perfect other half?" He raises a hand, shaking it side-to-side. "Ok, well these four just happen to be mine." I smile softly, brushing a hand through Sam's hair.

Sam sighs, still looking so confused but also still scared. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, giving him a side hug.

"Look I know it's weird but just do what I'm doing and just go with it." I smile with a shrug. "But I mean it when I say these guys aren't monsters. It would be like calling us monsters because we eat meat. I don't think I'm explaining this properly." I frown, biting my thumb nail.

"No, no. I-I think I get what you mean Sarah." Sam says patting my knee. "Sorry about your controller by the way." He says pointing to what once was a controller, I wave a hand at the broken bits.

"Meh, with this lot it was bound to happen at some point." I giggle. "Well it was either them or me throwing it out the window." I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head making the guys snort. I giggle as I poke my tongue out at them.

Paul and Marko shared a mischievous look, I hold the hands up at them, slowly standing up and back away from them.

"Paul, Marko don't." I try to warn them off but it's not very affective as I giggle while saying it. I was too busy paying attention to them, I didn't see David and Dwayne moving up behind me. I didn't hear Sam trying to warn me.

"Get her Papa!" Laddie yells looking behind me. My eyes widen.

"Wai-ait!" I yell with a laugh as I'm picked up and thrown over a shoulder. "Why am I always thrown over one of your guys shoulder?" I get out through my laugh, grabbing on to Dwayne's waist and loving the feel of the smooth skin and muscles.

"Ok you can put me down monkey man." I giggle out, slapping his ass. I yelp a he smacked mine then put me down, well I was now up right at least. I was still off the ground a bit.

"Hey Marko, I didn't realise how short our Princess was." Paul says cracking up, nudging Marko who was smirking behind his thumb. I giggle and kick out towards them.

"Yeah but it's what makes me so lovable." I say grinning, I lean back enough to be upside down, looking at Marko. "I mean I make even Marko look tall." I say winking at him. Paul covers his eyes dying with laughter, I hear Laddie giggle and David snort. I didn't hear Dwayne but I felt him shaking, I think Sam had a reaction but I couldn't see, my eyes were focused on Marko who's smirk was dark, eyebrows raised and was stalking to me.

"Oh, really now? You saying I'm short Angel?" He asks, leaning down so we were eye to eye. His eyes travel up my face and down my body which made me remember what I was wearing with a blush. I quickly make myself straight again, smoothing down my top.

"Uh, how much did you guys see?" I ask with a slight squeak, Sam snorts which made me look at him.

"I show nothing." He says with a shrug, holding his hands up. David rolled his eyes.

"Let's keep it that way, yeah?" David says gruffly.

"Well we saw enough to know you're not wearing a bra." Paul says, pointing between himself and Marko who nodded, biting his thumb and tilting his head.

"Oh, I saw enough to know you have amazing tits." Dwayne says smirking, finally putting me on the ground. I look between all of my mates.

"I really need to wear heels around you lot." I say, biting the side of my thumb, lost in thought.

"Hey uh Sarah?" I hear Sam speak up. I hum and turn to him. He smiles and taps his wrist making me look at the time.

"Oh yeah, let's get you and Nanook home. We can pick you up some dinner on the way yeah?" I say, picking up my keys and making my way to the door. I hear a sharp whistle making me look at David, he just pointed down my body. I frown, looking down.

"Pants would be wise love." He says with a smirk. "Have you eaten at all by the way." My stomach grumbles before I could speak up making everyone chuckle. I grabbed my shorts that I had dropped earlier, putting them on.

"Marko, why don't you go with Princess and get all of our food." Marko's reply was to grab my keys out of my hand and walking out the door Nanook and Ares following him. I giggle with an eye roll.

"Come on Sam." I say with a smile, waving him over. Once he's next to me, I wrap my arm around his shoulders, steering him out of the house. "Ya know, if you want Sam, we can meet up tomorrow to talk about what happened tonight better." I suggest as we get to the car.

He nods. "I'll think about it, ok?" He asks, I grab the door handle, nodding.

"Yeah that's algoods Sam." I say smiling, jumping into the front, moving to the middle to sit between Marko and Sam. Sam slides in, closing the door as he does. Marko easily turns the car around, wrapping one arm around me. I look in the back to see both dogs dozing while leaning on each other, I smile, putting my head on Marko's shoulder and just enjoying the ride and Marko's warmth.


	12. Chapter 12: Mama wants her baby

**HI everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. I had hit a writers block and then I found out some horrible news. On October 19** **th** **my sister and I got told our mums cancer had taken a turn for the worst and that we would be lucky if she lived to the end of the year. I started writing about two-three days ago and didn't realise how it helped get my mind off things so yeah. Here's the chapter and hope it wasn't too horrible.**

 **I love every single one of you readers xoxo**

 **And if it wasn't obvious, this chapter is dedicated to my younger sister Jazz (Jasmine) even if she won't read this, know that I love you baby girl xoxo**

I was still smiling at Sam's expression from how much Chinese food was in the box that was sitting on his lap.

"How much food do guys need?" Sam asks looking at Marko and I with wide eyes making me snort before burying my face into to Marko's shoulder and crack up laughing. Marko was shaking so I could tell he was laughing too.

"Sarah and Laddie normally only eat like a carton or two each." Marko says, his arm around me moved before he put it back around me, tightening it. "We eat the rest." Marko let's out a laugh, I sit up.

"We only get two cartons each cause you guard the damn the box." I giggle, slightly hitting him. Marko throws his head back letting out a laugh, grabbing my hand and kissing.

"Actually Angel, I guard it from Paul." He says, looking over at me.

"Right. Weed gives him the munchies." I nod and giggle. Sam let's out an awkward chuckle as we pull up to his place.

"Well, uh, thanks for hanging today Sarah." Sam says, scratching the back of his head. "And for the food." He looks past me to Marko. "Thanks for the ride, uh Marko was it?" Marko nods with a cheeky grin, sticking his left arm in front of me and held it out for a handshake.

"No worries dude. Sorry about scaring you." Marko just smiles when Sam shakes his hand warily, not taking an offence into it. "Gotta say though, you're handling it very well." Marko says as scratched his temple with the hand he drew back.

"Oh don't get me wrong I am freaking out." Sam says with wide eyes and holding up a hand. I chuckle and grab the box of food off him, grabbing and handing Sam his. "I just think that since you alls looked more freaked out when Sarah came storming in than I was, has calmed me a bit." He says chuckling.

"Hey, we were not freaked out." Marko says pointing at Sam. I turn and give Marko a blank look. "Just wary as we know she holds our balls." Marko finishes with a shrug at Sam before looking at me with his dimpled smile. I snort, looking away as I cover my mouth.

"Not yet I don't." I say winking at Sam, who looked like he didn't know whether to look disgusted or to laugh. He shakes his head, grabbing the door handle.

"And that's my queue to go I think." Sam says making all of us laugh. "Come on Nanook." He says getting out, looking back at his husky. Nannook looked up and yawned before not even trying to make an effort to get over the front seat. I giggle, watching as Sam opened the back so Nanook could slide out of the car slowly.

"I'll be back cherub." I say looking at Marko, who nods before I slide over, setting the food on the dashboard and jump out of the car. Sam looks at me and rolls his eyes, gesturing to his dog with a smile.

"Come on Nanook, I've got to get you and Sam inside." I say, closing the back door when said husky was finally out of the car and was trotting up to the front door with his tail wagging. Sam and I chuckle as we follow him.

When we got to the door, Nanook looked at us like we had taken years to get to him. We giggle as Sam lets him in and turns to me looking at me warily, I smile softly at him.

"You don't have to let me in Sammy." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just let your mum know that I did drop you off and didn't make you walk home." I chuckle and let my hand drop.

"No," He shakes his head, sighing. "You can come in." He says, I looked at him with concern.

"You sure Sam? I-" I get cut off by a voice from inside.

"Sammy? Is that you?" It sounded like a guys voice. Sam looks at the door.

"Yeah it's me Mike." Sam yells back making me chuckle, I hear footsteps coming our way.

"You sound like me and my sister when we're together." I say, looking down and smiling sadly. "Anyway Sam, I should probably go." I look back up at Sam. "Bye Nanook." I yell towards the open door, taking a step back. "Text me if you need to talk Sam." I say, smiling before turning and starting to walk back to the car.

"You!" I hear an angry voice behind me making me frown and turn around to see Michael? I think his name was, storming towards me, glaring.

"Me? Why are you pissed at me?" I ask him. He huffs as he stops in front of me making me scrunch my nose and take a step back.

"Where are they? Where's David?" He asks, going to poke me in the shoulder. I slap his hand away, glaring at him.

"I'm not their keeper so I don't know. Even if I did know," I say taking another step back, Sam grabbing Michael's arm, trying to pull him away. "I wouldn't tell you. Night Sam." I wave at Sam and walk to the car.

I open the driver's door making Marko smirk up at me, patting his lap. I shake my head but sit on his lap, closing the door as I sit. I twitch hard when Marko brushes his fingers over my sides to start the car, he just laughs at me.

Marko gets us home quick, not letting me move off his lap the whole ride home. I was giggling so hard, I nearly fell out of the car when we had come to a stop and I was trying to get out.

"Marko stop it!" I giggle-yell as I stumble away, holding my top down. Marko stepped out of the car with the keys smirking.

"What? I just wanted to see how soft you are." He says, leaning on the car with his hands in his pockets. I shake my head at him with a fond smile before moving towards the door. I didn't flinch when I felt a gust a wind before Marko's arm was around my waist. He started running his fingers over my curves.

"Marko." I say, giving him a warning look. Of course, it was ruined when he gave me a cheeky smile and a wink. I giggle and shake my head at him. The door was opened was we walked up the porch, David standing there with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Can we know why Marko was feeling so smug and why he was rubbing in how soft your skin was?" David asks, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame, not letting us pass, correction not letting me pass. I huff, crossing my own arms as Marko snickers from just behind David.

"Michael tried being an asshole and tried to demand me if I knew where you four are." I shrug. "So, I lied and told him I'm not you're guys keeper so I didn't know and that even if I did I wouldn't tell him. Soooo." I drag out the word, scratching a cheek. "since Marko was driving, I had to make it look like I had been. Meaning I had to get in the car through the divers' side, which means sitting on the cherub's lap. He wouldn't let me move off his lap, so I drove that way. And all the bloody way home he wouldn't stop freaking feeling me up. Though I am surprised he didn't feel up my boobs. The underside yes but not full on playing with my boobs." I say looking at Marko with my head tilted.

I didn't know when Paul and Dwayne had joined us. Laddie must be watching tv as I heard a cartoon playing. David and Dwayne were smirking at me. Paul laughed and high-fived Marko who looked like he wanted to join Paul in his laughter. I rolled my eyes at them before trying to push past them to get inside.

"Hey!" I yelp as I'm picked up by David. "No fair." I whine, just flopping in his arms. "Hey watch the hands." I giggle out, twitching as I feel at least three maybe four different hands. I hold my top over my boobs as I felt one of them trying to take it off. "Guys not the top, Laddie's still here remember plus the food is getting cold." I whine.

David and Dwayne chuckled while Paul and Marko snickered. I huff again, drumming my fingers on David's arm. Thankfully I was saved by said sweet little boy and dog.

"Mama is that you?" Laddie asks as he stands in the lounge doorway, Ares sitting next to him with his head tilted and tail thumping the floor. I look up us best as I can, Paul groaned and started mumbling to himself, something about duct tape I think.

"Hi baby! David put me down and you two," I point at Dwayne and Paul. "Go be useful and get the food and drinks." They smirk and give a slightly dark chuckle, reaching a hand each up to me. "Please." I sigh out, batting my lashes at them. Dwayne rolls his eyes at me with a smirk while Paul moans, leaning on Marko and complaining to him that I wasn't letting him have any fun.

"There, there bro." Marko says comforting Paul who was fake sobbing on Marko's shoulder. I groan as David lowers me, so I was standing again.

"Marko don't egg him on." I moan out, leaning on David. They share a look before laughing and splitting and going to do what I asked of them. "Thank you boys!" I say after their out of site, smiling when I get two welcomes. I break out of David's hold and start towards the stairs.

"You guys can start eating without me. I need to put on a bra on." After saying this when I'm halfway up the stairs, I heard instant complaining from all four of them which made me giggle to myself, shaking my head.

Humming to myself as I put one on, I grab my top up and put it on as I'm making my way downstairs for dinner. I twirl when I hit the ground floor, in a happy mood.

"What ya humming babe." Paul asks as I go to grab the food container he's holding out to me.

"Well…" I say with a smirk. "It's just a jump to the left. Then a step to the right." I sing while doing the actions, giggling when his face goes from amused to not.

"Put your hands on your hips." David says, looking calm with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I giggle again as I do just that.

"And pull your knees in tight." Marko sings, doing the actions with me. We crack up when we look at each other and I couldn't stay standing for long after that. Well not with Paul pulling me onto his lap.

"I don't want to know." He grumbles into my ear. I giggle again and kiss the underside of his chin.

"Sorry Rockstar, it just got stuck in my head when I saw my Rolling Stones singlet on the floor of my closet next to this one pair of heels I have that would make drag queens cry over." I say, lightly swinging legs like Laddie was doing next to Dwayne while he was eating his dinner, fully engrossed in his show. It looked like the Looney Tunes from here.

Paul's finger under my chin turns my attention back to him. I smile up at him, getting a cheeky smile back. He shakes the food container at me before placing it on my stomach.

"I'm gonna need to sit up to eat ya know." I say grabbing the container and trying to pull myself into a sitting position. Paul wasn't helping either by placing his arm over my hips. "Paul." I whine, putting my head back, nearly hitting Marko in the crotch. "Sorry Marko."

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if you were naked and face down." Marko says giving me a cheeky-dimpled grin with a wink. My mouth had dropped with wide eyes. "Yes like that but with your lips wrapped around-"

"Marko!." I say hitting him in the chest. "Stop that."

"What? It's true. Aye Paul?" Marko says with a shrug looking at Paul. Paul had a devilish smirk and was rubbing under his nose.

"I'm staying out of this bro." He says putting his hands up. Marko just rolled his eyes before looking back at me. I tap Paul's arm silently asking to be let up, he just tightens his arm. I groan and try to just roll of his lap.

Key word there: try.

Paul just ended up wrapping both arms around me and pulling me closer to him it a whine. I groan again and look at David to try and ask for help. A bit pointless I theorise as he was lounging on the arm chair, one leg thrown over an arm with his chopsticks in his mouth. Didn't help he was smirking.

"Dwayne." I whine, reaching out towards him. Dwayne just chuckles but still gets up to help me. He stops in front of me, tilting his head.

"Can I help you?" He asks with a chuckle.

"I wanna eat so can you please help me up?" I ask while pouting at him. Dwayne looked at Paul with a raised eyebrow, I just felt Paul shrug in response. Dwayne lets out a sigh but goes to grab my hands and just as he grabbed my hands my phone rang.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." I mumble out while dropping my head and letting my arms drop from Dwayne's hands. One of my arms was picked up and my phone was placed into my hand. Looking at the screen I see that's an unknown number. Swiping accept, I bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sarah?" I hear a husky pained voice say. I frown.

"Depends on who wants to know." I hear a sigh.

"It's Jake." I end up falling off Paul's lap at this, waving off the hands that were in my face as I'm sitting up?

"As in Jacob Black?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Was that reply.

"Well where the fuck are you asshole?" I ask angrily, throwing a hand up. "Do you know that I've been getting texts from Bella?! And you know how she hates texting. So?"

"Uh that's kinda why I called. I uh need a place to crash." I can just see him rubbing the back of his neck."

"I've got a question for you, well two actually." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Shoot."

"First off, where the bloody hell are you? And secondly, why haven't you just knocked on my door?"

"Uh not quite sure where I am, I think I'm in San Fran? And uh haha that's half the reason I was ringing you. It still is Santa Carla right?" I sigh.

"Yeah it is. How fast do you think you could get here?"

"If I push myself I could maybe get there in about a day?"

"Is that including food stops?" I ask, getting up from the floor and walking into the kitchen, looking for a pen and paper.

"Yes?" I growl under my breath.

"Have at least two stop for food and I'll have something here for you." I felt like I was sighing a lot in just this phone call.

"Sure sure. And uh Sarah? Could you call my dad for me please?" I groan, rubbing my forehead.

"You're killing me here kid." I say as I feel arms slide around my waist. Jake laughs on the other end of the line.

"Yeah but you love me sis." I laugh.

"You better love me. I'm the one going to get my ear chewed off." We both chuckle at this. "Go get some sleep Jake, you're gonna need it."

"Yeah, just got told that I need to hang up. So, love ya bye." Jake says. I chuckle.

"Love ya, bye." I say before I hang up. I stand there staring at my phone before a hand was placed over it, making me blink and follow the arm up to see David watching me with a blank face. I let him take my phone before I turn in his arms.

"Jacob Black, 17, La Push wolf shapeshifter. Known him as long as I have Bella. We see each other as siblings even though we have siblings. He calls me the sister he actually likes. Shit just went down in Forks, he needs a break from all that. I mean it's gotta be killing him, watching the girl you love be with another." Here I give a short laugh and shake my head.

"Especially since she's in love with and marrying the thing you were pretty much designed to kill." I sigh and rest my head on David's chest. "And I don't know how to help my little brother David." I tell him, biting my lip.

David didn't wrap his arms around me for minute and I was about to move away from him when he finally wrapped his arms around me fully around me. I smile weakly to myself and grab onto his top.

"I'm sorry Chief." I mumble into his shirt. I feel him move his lips next to my ear.

"What are you sorry for love?" He rumbles into my ear.

"I should have talked to you guys first. I mean I don't want you guys and Jacob to end up fighting the whole time he's here." I groan. "Oh I hate knowing supernatural creatures sometimes." I moan to myself. I hear chuckles from all the guys, David's sounded a bit strained though.

I sigh and pull away from David, leaving my phone with him. Walking over to grab my dinner, I grab it just as my stomach gives a gurgle. Ares barks and wags his tail, Laddie giggling behind his food.

"Oh, shh you giant puppy. You and Nanook have had something to eat. I haven't yet." I say, pointing first at Ares then at myself.

"And why haven't you?" I hear behind me. So, turning, I see Dwayne standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I shrug.

"I woke up late, meaning I was running a bit behind. Which means I didn't get to eat." I shrug again, digging my chopsticks into my food to try get as much as I can in one bite. "And we completely forgot about lunch I guess." After I said this, I shoved the food I had collected into my mouth.

Marko and Paul snort from their spots on the couch. Dwayne rolled his eyes at me and my puffed-out cheeks. David dropped his face into his hand, smirk in place as he shook his head. I shrug before turning and walking over to Laddie and Ares.

Swallowing my mouth full, I sit next to Laddie and pull him into my side, so we could cuddle while eating. I kiss his head as I'm wrapping my arms around him.

"Missed you baby." I mumble into his hair.

"Missed you too Mama." He mumbles back half distracted. I smile and go back to eating but with more controlled bites. I felt weights settling around me, so looking around I notice the guys settling around me. Marko even made Ares move.

Sometime later in the night, I was shaken awake. I sit up with wide eyes.

"I didn't kill the bitch!" I yell as I'm waking up. I hear laughter as I'm shaking my head and rubbing my eyes.

"Which bitch?" I hear David? I think say.

"The fucking Cullen clan." I say with a yawn, covering my mouth. I hear more laughter before my hands were grabbed and held in a pair of smooth hands. I still wasn't quite with it as I was still blinking.

"Hey, look at me love. Focus on me Sarah. Slowly follow your arms, to our hands then follow my arms to my face." I hear David's husky voice say softly. I go to nod when my head is softly grabbed before I can. "Don't nod sweetie."

I blink and do what David asked of me. When I finally get to David's face, I noticed that he had a concerned look on his face.

"Why do you look concerned Chief?" I ask blinking at him. I heard all four of them let out a relieved sigh, almost as one. I frown a bit more, looking around to the others. "Why are all of you blurry?" I ask.

"Uh babe, we aren't blurry." It was quiet for a few seconds before you hear someone getting slapped, then a yelp. I giggle at whoever yelped before feeling hands on my face and turned slightly. I blink, trying to focus on the face connected to the hands.

"Were any of the employees at the Chinese restaurant acting strange to Sarah tonight Marko?" I hear Dwayne's voice from the blur in front of me. I didn't hear a response, but someone opened one of my eyes wide which felt really weird.

"Hmm." Was mumbled before the hands on my face were removed and made me a bit disoriented. Thankfully, David hadn't moved from his spot in front of me, my arms still held in his grasp. I blink and look back at him, well the blur in front of me.

"Whas goin on?" I mumble, shaking my head but that just made me dizzy.

"Don't do that love. What is wrong with her Dwayne?" David demands. One of them sighed.

"I think she was drugged." Dwayne says.

"What drugs? The only drug I do is weed and that's only when I'm feeling like it." I say, pointing a finger, or well trying to I guess. I hear chuckles, but they don't sound like the guys.

"Explain." David says darkly. Dwayne I'm guessing let out another sigh.

"Smell her food. It's tiny but you can still smell it." Dwayne says, sounding frustrated.

It was quiet for a bit before dark growls went up around the room. David tensed up under my hands before he let one of them go, grabbing my food container. His growl was a promise of pain and suffering for whoever drugged me.

"So, I take it I'm not allowed back to that place?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood. I hear a scoff.

"Gorgeous, you'd be lucky if we let you out for a while." Paul speaks up, voice sounding closer than before. I roll my eyes, a fond smile pulling at my lips.

"I have to at some point Paulie." I reach out to where I thought his voice was coming from with the hand David had let go of. There was wind before I felt my hand getting taken and brought up to a face. My hand was kissed before it was brought to a face, I tried to focus on who had my hand.

Growls started up around us, but I ignored as David let go of my other hand. First thing to come into focus was Paul's hair next to my hand on his cheek. Frowning and blinking a bit, I try to focus on his eyes and slowlyy his eyes do come into focus.

That's all it takes. After focusing on his concerned but hopeful eyes, everything comes back into fully focus like a freaking steam train.

"Paul." I breath out, rubbing the side of his face with my hand. He looked at me for a couple more seconds before a huge smile that looked half relieved broke out on his face. I saw it seconds before he grabbed me in a hug. Letting out a sigh of happiness, I wrap my arms around his neck, tucking my face between my arm and his neck.

I didn't realise how freaked out I was until Paul's arms were around me. I flinch when I hear something break, almost like someone got thrown through a wall. What made me pull away from Paul, was Laddie's scream.

"MAMA!"

All I saw was a couple of random Cold One fighting my boys, trying to get to me while a human had Laddie over his shoulder. I could feel Paul at my back.

"Paul help them. I'm going hunting." I growl. Not waiting for a response, I run to the kitchen and grab my biggest knife, nearly tripping over rope?

"Ares!" I yell, I hear a yelp. Looking over I see he was fighting a Doberman. "Fuck." Grabbing the random rope, I move over to Ares, watching as the guy with Laddie makes a break for the back door.

Timing it was hard but I had the chance to tie up the other dog when they broke apart. I grunt and grit my teeth when the Doberman bit my arm. So after tying up his legs, I use a bit to make a make-shift muzzle. I stand up and give my arm a hard shake.

"Ares let's go." I say before running for the door, Ares hot on my heels. I didn't look at the guys knowing they would have it handled. Bursting out the back door, I do a quick scan but can't see anything.

"Fuck!" I grip the hair t my temple before letting go and looking at Ares. "Find Laddie." He nods and starts sniffing. Ares barks and takes off and of course I follow him, clutching my knife like a life line. Thankfully, they hadn't gotten to far.

"MAMA! PAPAS! ARES!" Laddie was kicking and screaming. Good boy, was all I could think.

"Kid shut up!" The guy yells slapping Laddie. Oh hell no! No one raises their hand at my baby. I could hear Laddie sobbing.

"ARES ATTACK!" I yell, Ares was already growling but he barked and jumped at the guy, tackling him. The guy went down with a yell. Laddie rolled from him as soon as he could before getting up and running over to me. I drop to my knees and drop my knife before hugging my baby.

"Oh baby, I'm so so sorry." I say, stroking his hair as he sobbed into my shoulder, clutching me. He was pulling some of my hair out but I didn't care.

"STOP! GET THIS CRAZY DOG OFF ME!" The guy was freaking out, trying to fend off Ares.

"Ares hold." I command coldly, feling Laddie flinch as I do. Ares was standing on the guy, growling in his face. I gentle un-wind Laddie's arm from me. "Hold on baby." I mumble into his ear, I feel him nod. I grab my knife before standing up, gently moving Laddie behind me where he instantly gripped onto my shorts.

"Ares come." I say calmly. Ares snapped his teeth once more in the guys' face before running over to us. The guy started trying to get up and run but I threw my knife at him before he could get far. He dropped with a scream of pain.

"Laddie stay with Ares." I say before walking over to the guy screaming. "Oh shut up, I barely nicked you." I say, yanking the knife out of his thigh. He lets out another scream before he started to beg.

"Please don't kill me. I needed the money! They said they would pay me double if I could get the kid. Please believe that I wanted nothing to do with this." He was sobbing now. I tilted my head and crouch down in front of him.

"You obviously did. I mean who in their right mind agrees to invading a home and kidnapping a kid? My baby boy!" I say, slashing at his hip when he started trying to get away. "The one kid in this whole world who has one mum, four dad/older brothers and a very protective dog." I laugh sarcastically before grabbing and twisting the arm that tried to hit me and had hit Laddie.

"You knew what you're working for, what you attacked. You even knew about the dog," I tilt my head, my ears numb to his screams. "How long have you trained him? He's clearly still young enough for his training to be forgotten but old enough to have some force behind his bite. So what's his name."

He spits a wad of blood at me. Now I knew I've been hanging out to long with the guys when the wad of blood hit me and I didn't flinch.

"You've got his Greek counterpart." He smiles a bloody smile. I nod, switching the bloody knife to my other hand. I gave him a right hook straight to the temple, knocking his ass out. I huff and stand up, wiping my bloody knife onto my shorts. They were already filthy.

I spin to look at Laddie and Ares when I hear Laddie whimper. Laddie was on Ares' back, collar in a white-knuckled grip, eyes full of terror and tears.

"Oh baby." I breath out as I walk up to them and kneeling, pulling Laddie off Ares' back and into my arms.

"Mama I was so scared." He says sobbing into my chest. I clutch the knife and Laddie tighter while clenching my eyes shut, my own tears trailing down my face.

"I know baby. I'm here now. I'm ok. Ares here too and he's alright as well." Ares whines to confirm this and licks both of our faces before going back to our guard. "See? The guys will find us as well." I say, putting my chin on his head, stroking his hair.

It was about 10-15 minutes later, after my legs had well and truly gone numb, that Ares growled before he barked happily, tail wagging. I look up, knife at the ready, shielding Laddie as best as I could from the position I was in. I don't relax until I see for myself that it's just the guys.

"What happened?" I asked as they walked up to our little group. They all shrug before Dwayne grabs Laddie out of my arms. I smile in thanks, taking David's hand to help me up.

"We aren't too sure but we think it's linked to your food getting drugged." David explains before letting out a sigh and rubbing at the back of his head. "You're going to have to remodel living room and kitchen."

"Damn, ok that's fine. As long as you four are ok, I don't care what state the house is in." I say waving my hands in front of me. "How many were there and did you keep any of them alive?" I ask, looking between the four of them, rubbing Ares head that was under my hand. Marko and Paul look sheepishly at each other, I chuckle at them.

"That's fine. I caught the fucker who thought he could take my baby." I say with a glare over my shoulder at the lump that was starting to groan as he slowly woke up. The guys start to growl. "He's my catch and kill boys but I want to get a few answers out of him first." I say putting a hand on David's arm.

It was at that moment that the guy woke up. He groaned and took in his surroundings before seeing us staring at him. He started getting up and limping away. I held up a hand to my boys, knowing they were about to give chase.

I counted to 5 before throwing my knife at him. He let out another scream as he went down, and it woke Laddie with a start. I calmly walked over to him, all but Dwayne and Laddie shadowing every step.

"Hey, what did I say? I barely nicked you." I say, using my foot to nudge the blade that was lodged in his side. Paul and Marko started cackling behind me. David chuckling darkly next to me.

I smile cheekily at them before going to grab my knife when Marko's arm gets to it first. I watch with a smile as he twists the knife and slowly pulls it out before handing it to me. I giggle as I grab it, ignoring the assholes screams once again.

"Alright boys, let's get the Missus and kid inside. We can dumb this fucker in the basement for now." David says before bending down to pick up the asshat. Marko picked me up in a bridal position making me giggle before I kiss under his chin. I lay my head on his shoulder and let out a tired sigh, wondering what kind of shit was coming our way.


	13. Chapter 13: Freaked

**Ok, another chapter done! So Happy New Year's everyone and shout out to painted heart and ed24555. Thanks for the reviews, I do love the reviews! Anyway, enjoy! P.S. sorry that this is a short chapter.**

I yawn as we walked into the house, well when Marko carried me inside anyway.

"Bloody hell why am I so tired?" I say before letting out another yawn, muffled by my hand. Dwayne comes over to us after setting Laddie on the couch. Marko sets me on my feet as Dwayne was walking over to us. He gently grabs my face, starring into my eyes.

"It's probably the drug. It could still be in your system and it's slowly making its way out." Dwayne says as he takes a step back, bringing a hand to rub at his chin.

"Well," I say, walking over and flopping onto the couch Laddie was one, resting my head on his lap and wrapping my arms around his small frame. "I don't care right now because I have you four and Ares to protect me." Ares barks making me look over to him.

"Mama?" Laddie taps my cheek, I hummed. "Why is there a tied-up dog over there?" I gasp, pushing myself up and looking over to said dog who was slightly whimpering and shaking. I quickly get up and start walking over to him.

"Shh sweetie, shh." I kneel down next to him, slowly reaching a hand out to him. "It's alright Mars. Shh honey." I slowly stroke his head. I keep talking to the frightened Doberman as I start untying the ropes.

Once he was free of the rope, he rolled to his feet, looking ready to bolt. I hold up my hands, still talking to him. I put one hand on my lap, the other I kept hovering in the air between the two of us.

"Smell my hand Mars. I'm not going to hurt you, and neither are the guys behind me." I felt a nose on my back, Mars started growling with his ears pinned back. "And Ares won't hurt you either." I say, reaching back with the hand that was on my lap. "Laddie call Ares please."

Laddie does as asked while Ares whined but after nudging me trotted over to him. I smile at Mars, I move my hand an inch closer.

"How about we get you something to eat huh boy?" I say tilting my head. Mars' ears lifted up and he tilted his head at me. Smiling, I push off of the ground to make my way to the kitchen. I rub Ares' head as I pass him. He wags his tail and trots after me, as he knows he will get some food too.

I hear another set of claws and a growl before feeling a warm body press against my legs on the side Ares wasn't on. I bite my lip, smiling to myself as I grab a spare dog bowl and Ares' bowl. Placing them on the counter, I dance my way around the two dogs as I walk over to get the biscuits.

I could hear the guys laughing at me, but I didn't care as I was giggling myself. I've missed feeding two dogs.

"Ares you know the rules, out of the kitchen." Ares huffs but doesn't move, I giggle and roll my eyes at him. "Fine, just this once." I grab the bowls and turn to look at the two dogs. My smile turns soft. "Ok, sit." They sit in synchronize making me giggle again. "Wait," I place the bowls down. "Ok go."

They pretty much dive into their food. I huff a laugh, as I walk back to the lounge. I ended up stumbling as my vision went fuzzy. I was caught by a pair of arms and someone's chest. I groan and buried my head into the chest of whoever held me.

"Alrighty, I think that's enough quick movement for you for today love." I hear David's voice to my right, I nod. Whoever had me wrapped their arms around me, picked me up and must have taken me to the couch as I'm set down on a lap.

I felt hands running through my hair which helps centre me, and feeling Laddie climb onto my lap calms me down further. I sigh, pulling Laddie closer to me.

"David." I mumble out with my eyes still closed. There was a hum and a hand brush over my cheek. I open my eyes and see David leaning over me with his head tilted. "Can I come stay at the cave?" I shiver. "I-uh I just don't feel like I could sleep here tonight after what happened."

I felt like I couldn't meet David's eyes so I look down at mine and Laddie's lap and bite my lip. I hear a couple of growls before my chin was grabbed and gently forced up to make me look at icy blue eyes that was blazing with fury. I felt calmer as I knew that angry at me but the people who attacked us.

"Sarah, you're our mate. Of course, you can come stay at the cave." David sighed and roughly ran a hand through his hair. "I would have liked for you to have come stay at the cave when you wanted too but now you're pretty much scared into coming to stay. Fuck!"

David eyes started bleeding red/orange and looked like he wanted to kill something. I smile and reach a hand out to cup his face. He looks at me, eyes still red/orange but leans into my hand.

"Just don't forget my car and my dogs." I say before passing out.

(David's P.O.V)

"Fuck!" I yell as I watch Sarah pass out, Dwayne taking more of her weight as Laddie scrambles off her lap so we could help her better.

I run my hands through my hair, pulling it in angst, scared I couldn't help our mate.

"It's the last of the drug David." Dwayne says after checking her over. Sighing, I look at the ceiling thinking of what to do.

"What are we gonna do David? We can't leave her here." Paul asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"And we can't exactly stay here." Marko pipes up from the kitchen, the dogs on either side of him as he's scratching them keeping them calm. Ares was whining slightly, looking anxiously at Sarah.

"I know, I know. The drug should of worked its way out of her system by now. So since it hasn't we have to take her back to the cave." Ares barks my way. "And the flea bags. Fuck!" I growl and start pacing.

"Paul, go pack her a change of clothes for at least three days." Paul nods before darting off. "Marko, take the bikes back to the cave. Dwayne, get Laddie, Sarah and the dogs in the car." I mumble out, walking to the kitchen to grab the big ass bag of dog biscuits.

I frown as I take the bag out to her car, knocking on the trunk for Dwayne to pop it. Throwing the big bad to one side as Paul comes over and throws the bag of clothes in next to it. I close the trunk as Dwayne walks over the same time Marko gets back from dropping the bikes off.

"Right boys, game plan." I clap my hands, rubbing them together. "We'll turn off everything here i.e. lights and tv. Then we'll lock the house up and take our mate to the cave. So let's make sure the bastard in the basement is tied up and not going anywhere in a hurry." We all let out a growl at what happened tonight. "Let's go boys."

We split up in the house, Dwayne going to tie up the guy Sarah caught as he's the calmest. While he's down there Marko and Paul went upstairs while I zipped around down here, making sure the back door was locked and had the chain on.

 _Let's get our mate safe boys._ I send out through the mind link, walking out the front door and started the flight back to the cave. Knowing the Dwayne and Marko will drive the impala to the cave. Paul shot of towards the boardwalk.

Landing in the cave, I make my way to the back of the cave. There was a room off to the side just before our sleeping area that we saved for when we finally found our mate and we now have her. We found and cleared the room out as we didn't want our mate far from us.

Quickly clearing the room out, I move to the lobby and drop into my seat, pulling my smokes out as well. I sigh harshly before lighting a smoke up, scrubbing a hand down my face.

 _Hey guys?_ Paul's voice comes through.

 _What is it?_ I speak up, rubbing my bottom lip.

 _We're gonna have to find a new Chinese takeaway._ He informs us before we hear him cackling. I raise an eyebrow.

 _Wait, what's wrong with our normal one?_ Marko asks, we could all hear the laughter in his voice. Paul laughs, nearly falling over as he lands close to the couches. Though he just flopped backwards on to them anyway making me roll my eyes.

"So? Why do we need to find a new Chinese takeout place?" I ask while taking a puff of smoke, slowly releasing the smoke. Paul barks out another laugh, grabbing the joint from his breast pocket just as Marko and Dwayne come in, carrying Sarah and Laddie respectively with Ares and Mars following them.

"Well, first off." Here Paul lit the blunt and takes a hit. "Did some snooping and turns out that they were connected to those Cold Ones and have been keeping an eye on our mate for a while now."

Paul and I watch Dwayne and Marko put Sarah and Laddie on the bed. Laddie tucked into Sarah's arms, our mate must have known our kid was there as she curls up around him. Laddie didn't seem to mind the tight arms. Both dogs curling around them, Mars curled around the heads and Ares laying over Sarah's legs, facing the cave entrance.

"Anyway, uh yeah those Cold Ones were their family and…." Paul dragged out the word.

I roll my eyes, Marko growls softly, grabbing the closest thing to him and throwing it at Paul. He just laughs and ducks the flying object. Dwayne smacked Marko upside the head.

"Paul just finish your damn sentence." Dwayne growls under his breath. Paul holds up his hands with the joint hanging off his fingers.

"Ok, ok. Cold Ones are/were family. Whatever. Anyway, as I was ease dropping, they were talking about a rumour going around a sort a hit on Sarah. Well it's not a hit, more like a kidnaping type thing. Like get her from here to Washington."

The cave was silent for a few seconds before vicious growls erupted from the three of us that didn't know as we stood up, all of us vamping out.

"WHAT!? Did you at least get any contacts or kill the fuckers?" Paul smirks, still vamped out and I don't think any of us will calm down anytime soon.

"I did one better." He says holding up a book. "And I blew up the place, making it look like a faulty wire." We all chuckle darkly at this.

"Guys? Whaz going on?" A tired Sarah asks as she slowly makes her way over to us, Laddie holding on to her hand and slightly behind her. Dogs on either side of them as Sarah rubbed her eyes. We just watched her make her way over to stand next to me, not freaked out by our vamped out faces.

"Ok who pissed you guys off?" She asks, reaching up to run a finger under my eyes.

I close them and take a deep breath of her calming scent, feeling myself calm down enough for my face to change back to normal. Opening my eyes, I see Sarah smiling softly at me before she turns and smiles at the others, keeping her hand on my cheek.

"You guys gonna be ok?" Sarah asks, looking at all of us in the eyes.

"Yeah baby-girl, we're ok." Dwayne speaks up, his eyes still had a ring of red around the outside and I'd bet my fangs the rest of ours were too. Sarah rolled her eyes, dropping her hand from my cheek to put both her hands on her hips.

"So, are any of you going to tell me why you all four of you are pissed off?" She asks, sitting in my wheelchair. I raise my eyebrow at her, Sarah just gives me a cheeky smile and shrugs her shoulders, making me roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"I'll cut right to the chase, you know those Cold Ones that attacked us and had that human with them?" I remind her, she frowns but nods, holding her hand out to Paul who passes her the joint. "To make things simple, there is a kidnapping hit on you."

She started coughing from inhaling it wrong, thumping her chest. Marko lightly hit her on the back to try and help her. She waved him off when she seemed to have caught her breath again.

"What? Are you shitting me? By that guy grabbed Laddie." She was slowly get hysterical, standing up and moving to pick up Laddie who looked like he was shaking. She cast her worried eyes around to all of us.

"Why did they take him when it's me they want? And why do they want me?" I let out a deep sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"They probably took Laddie because they've seen how close you two are. As for why they wanted to take you, well Paul found out that the hit was to get you alive and take you to Forks. Don't ask us why or who that's what he found out."

Sarah's legs looked like they were going to give out, so nodding to Dwayne and Paul they gently grab her arms and steer her to the couch. Once she was sitting down, Sarah clutched Laddie to her like the guy that took him before was around the corner.

Walking over and kneeling in front of her, I lightly grab her chin, making her look at me.

"Love." I lightly call to her. Her ever changing coloured eyes look at me, they were a dark grey. She was looking but weren't focused on me, didn't help that her nails were growing and shrinking.

"Sarah." I call snapping lightly. She snaps out of it, her eyes lightening up to her normal blue.

"Huh?" She mumbles.

"Why don't we take you to your room?" Marko suggests, looking concerned at her. She nods, standing up with Laddie still clutched to her.

"Ares, go grab Laddie's rabbit from the bed." She says to the Great Dane, who does as he's asked just as Star walks into the cave. Star looks over to us with a defeated look.

I growl at her making her run over to her bed, nearly tripping over Ares who was lightly carrying Laddie's rabbit. I felt a hit to my shoulder making me smirk at Sarah who rolled her eyes but she giggled.

Standing up, I offer her my hand which she takes. Pulling her up into my chest, I smirk and raise my eyebrows at her when she giggles and blushes. I chuckle as I lead her to the back to her room, Sarah was still carrying Laddie.

Once we got to her room she instantly went and tucked Laddie into bed, brushing his hair out of his face before kissing his forehead. We were standing or leaning in the doorway, watching our mate with the kid. She straightened up with a soft smile at Laddie before looking over to the four of us who were smiling at her.

"What?" Sarah asks with a smile towards each of us, starting to make her way over to us. It was cut short when she had to catch herself on Marko as the dogs nearly bowled her over to get to the bed. We all chuckled as we watched them park up on the foot of the bed, Ares closer to the door.

Sarah giggles softly as she straightens and flips hair out of her face. I beckon her over with a finger. She smiles softly at us, moving into the middle of the four of us, once she was steady again. I gently grab her chin to get her attention.

Once I have it, I smirk at her and lean down so I'm nose-to-nose with her. Sarah smiles and wiggles her nose, I could hear Paul and Marko snort.

"Get some sleep, sweet mate. You're going to need it." I say softly before pulling her in for a kiss. She lets out a soft sigh, bringing her hand to my face. When I pull back, she has a smile.

Marko was the next to pull her into a kiss, getting impatient with the wait apparently, Sarah let out a gasp from the sudden turning and then kiss. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey stop hogging her." Paul whines before pulling Sarah out of Marko's grasp, dipping her before he kissed her making her giggle into their kiss. Paul lets out a big "MWAH." When he pulled back from the kiss, making Sarah giggle again before moving over to Dwayne.

He smirks at her, pulling her body flush against his. Dwayne cups her cheek before laying one on our little mate, she whimpers and we could all smell her arousal, it had been building from my kiss. We all growl softly as Sarah and Dwayne separate.

"Um, I think I should get to sleep." Sarah says, stepping out from the circle, backing up towards the bed. Nodding, we watch her smile and bite her lip before she turns and fully walk over to the bed, her hands going to her waist band of her shorts.

Dwayne and I share a look before grabbing Marko and Paul and dragging them off to our sleeping area. They were complaining the whole time but hearing Sarah giggling made us smile.

When we were hanging upside down, I smirked at the others. They were smirking too, all knowing what was going to happen come night. We let the sun pull us under, bouncing ideas off of each other.


	14. Chapter 14: Things come to light part 1

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter has been put up so late, but I just haven't been in the mood. I was when I went overseas for the first time (Thailand) but didn't have my laptop with me at the time. Then my sister and I got into Sherlock, but with nothing better to do at home I thought I might start this up again. I will apologise now if any of my work turns a bit dark, but it's just because my mum's cancer is finally catching up with her and I don't know how long she has. Anyway, sorry for rambling…. On to the story!**

Sarah's P.O.V.

"Laddie!" I yell, bolting up into a sitting position. I pant, looking around the unrecognisable room and see Laddie sleeping peacefully next to me, cuddling up to Mars. Ares watching me from the foot of the bed.

"I think I might change that dogs name." I mumble to myself, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of my eyes.

I frown to myself, opening my eyes and properly looking around the darkish room. There was a candle flickering in the corner, close to being out, sitting on a dresser. The walls were rocks sticking out. The bed was in the far corner from the door.

Slowly pulling my numb feeling arm out from under Laddie, I sit up while rubbing my face. I cover my mouth when I yawn while standing up and stretching.

"Come on puppies." I say softly, patting my thigh. Ares slinks off the bed, slowly walking over to me, almost like he knew to be quiet. Mars watched Ares and seemed to realise to be slow and quiet. He slowly stood up, Laddie's arms falling to the bed making him roll over. I grab Laddie's rabbit and put it n his arms, which he pulled to his chest as tightly. It made me smile, brushing a bit of hair from his face.

As I was doing that, Mars made his way to the bottom of the bed, then jumped to the ground. His claws making a light clicking sound.

I make my way out of the room, down a hallway into the main area with the dogs following me. I could see Star asleep on the bed in the corner. I also saw my car keys on one of the couches. So grabbing them, I made my way out of the cave into the midday sun to head up to my car to see what the guys had grabbed for me.

I was twirling the keys on my finer and humming as I made my way up the stairs, the dogs claws clicking on the stairs.

"Hey Mars, I've been thinking about changing your name? How bout that huh?" I ask, looking down at him. He was looking up at me, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out of his mouth making me giggle.

"Ok," I hum putting a finger on my chin as I got to the top of the stairs. "Well I'm not a huge fan of the Roman gods, no offense. Ares is named after a Greek god. Oh, I know!" I say getting excited, I turn to look at the dogs. Both of them looking at me with their heads cocked and tails slowly wagging.

"How about Anubis?" Said Doberman tilts his head even more, almost like he's thinking about it his tail slowly picking up speed. "He's the Egyptian god of embalming and the dead. I mean I know it's not a Greek gods name like Ares, but I do like the Egyptian gods too. But if yo-Oof!" I yell as the newly named Anubis tackles me to the ground, licking my face all over making me giggle. Ares was barking off to the side.

"Ok, ok!" I laugh, pushing him off me to rolling over to kneel and look at them as they start playing. I laugh and shake my head at them before getting and walking the rest of the way to the car. Seeing nothing in the back, I head to the boot and use the keys to unlock it. Lifting it, I see a bag, the dog's biscuits and the bowls. I open the bag to quickly look through it which made me laugh.

"Oh my god! Who packed my bag? There is nothing in here but crop tops, shorts and lace underwear! And wait, what the hell?" I frown, pulling out a pair of leather pants? "I don't even own a pair of leather pants. I'll have to ask the guys who packed my bag."

Grabbing my bag and putting it over my shoulder, I grabbed my keys, the dog biscuits and the bowls before closing the boot. Calling the dogs to follow me which of course they do, bolting down the stairs in front of me. Laughing, I climb down after them. I set their bowls down on the ground by the fountain, giving them each a handful of biscuits. Once done, I put the bag into the fountain before heading to the room to get dressed.

Walking into the room, I look at Laddie and see him still fast asleep. I walk over and kiss his forehead then turn to my bag at the end of the bed. I pull out a random set of underwear, shorts and shirt from the bag before getting changed, chucking my dirty clothes in a pile in front of the dresser.

I frown as I hear my phone start to ring. I quickly grab it and exit the room, answering it as I go.

"Hello?" I whisper, quickly making my way into the main cave.

"Sarah? Why are you whispering?" Says a voice that sounds like Sam. My eyebrows go up.

"Sam? I didn't expect to hear from you today or for the next couple of days to be honest." I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Huh-yeah, neither did I honestly but I had a think about everything this morning and when you and Marko dropped me last night. Um, can we meet up with the dogs? It would be easier to talk about this face to face." My eyes were wide open, and I started nodding.

"Yeah sure, I can come now if you'd like?" I say while looking around for my shoes, I spotted them off to the side by the couch. I walk over and slip my flats on, grabbing my keys and a random pair of sunnies from the fountain as I pass. Ares and Anubis following me with their tails wagging.

"Sure, now is good, I'll just chuck some shoes on." We said bye after that.

Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I quickly write a note telling the guys where I've gone before heading off. At the car, I unlock the doors and let the dogs in first. I slide in, quickly starting the car and shoot off.

About a half an hour drive later I was pulling up to the Emerson's household, honking the horn as I stop. I get out, calling the dogs as well. Ares was the first out and sprinting to the door when the front door opens and Nanook comes running out of the house. Anubis staying behind my legs with his head poking around the side of them, watching the other two jump and pretty much dance around each other. I chuckle, laying a hand on Nub's head, rubbing his ears. I hear two more laughs and look at the front door seeing Lucy and Sam walking out. I wave with my free hand, using it to push the sunnies up.

"Hey guys." I say as I make my way over to them, Anubis at my heels. Lucy smiles and walks down the porch stairs to greet me, giving me a hug which I quickly returned.

"Sarah, it's good to see you." She says as she pulls away, taking a step back. Sam walks over, giving me a half hug.

"Who's this Sarah?" Sam asks as he kneels, holding out a hand to Anubis who growls softly at him. I chuckle and rub his head again, kneel as well.

"Well, long story short this is Anubis." I say as said dog slowly sniffs at Sam, slowly edging out from around me. Sam smiles at him.

"Oh cool, now you have one Greek god and one Egyptian god." Sam nods. "Hey it's ok Anubis. My name is Sam and that husky running around with Ares is my dog Nanook." He says turning and pointing over at the playing dogs. I stand up, gesturing to Sam to watch Anubis.

"Nanook!" I greet, walking over to the playing dogs. Nanook looks at me before barking and sprinting to me, jumping the last bit of distance. "Oof!" I yell as I'm tackled to the ground before my face is covered with sloppy dog kisses.

"Nanook no! Stop." I laugh, trying to push him away. There was growling before Nanook jumped off me to guard me. I hear a gasp as Nanook and Anubis growl and bark at each other. They head for each other after Sam goes to pat Anubis to try calm him down.

"No!" I yell, jumping between the dogs, holding out an arm in each direction of the dogs. I let out a scream when I feel Nanook and Ares bite down on each arm making me drop to the ground as soon as they let go of me after hearing a scream.

"SARAH!" I hear Lucy and Sam yell, I could also hear Ares growling almost like he was telling the other two dogs off. I groan as I feel Lucy and Sam hauling me up and pretty much dragging me into the house. I heard claws clicking on the hardwood floor obviously the dogs following, one pair closer than the other two.

I groan again as I'm placed onto the couch. Lucy was saying something, but I was blocking her out as I was trying to breathe through the pain. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up seeing Sam with a towel clutched in one hand. I try to smile but I think it came out a grimace, holding out my arms. Sam lightly grabs my left hand before pressing the towel to my arm. I hiss looking away as I felt my face wanting to change.

"Sorry." Sam says, trying to be quick with cleaning the blood off

"It's ok." I smile softly, glancing over at Anubis and Nanook laying side by side, both with guilty looks on their faces. "Besides, I'd rather have a couple of scars instead of two massive vet bills." I say making Sam and I chuckle.

Lucy had come back with bandages and what looked like needle and thread in the other. She smiles almost teary eyed at me. I smile at her before I cringe as Sam hit a tender spot.

"Ok, that's all the blood gone. Mum, your up." Sam says before standing up and moving away with the bloody towel. Lucy taking his spot.

"This is gonna hurt love." I nod once, closing my eyes and trying a technique that my dad taught me.

"Lucy, before you start each new stitch, could you just touch where you're going to do next." She looks at me confused before she nods, tapping where her first stitch is going.

The next 30 minutes were the weirdest and sorest of my life so far. After Lucy started stitching me up, the dogs started circling the couch. Every now and then, one would go over to Sam for a pat before being sharks again. But they would also go to the door to look out the window, sometimes they would growl, other times they would huff.

It was quite amusing if I do say so myself. Looking at the time as I had some pain killers, I see that it was 4 in the afternoon. So, plenty of time for me and Sam to take the dogs out.

"Come on Sam. Let's get these dogs to a beach for a bit." I say, walking back into the lounge, all three dogs following me. They've been following me since I was able to move from the couch. And no, I wasn't allowed to pee alone, they crowded in the bathroom with me which made Sam and Lucy smile.

"Sure, let's go." He says walking to the door. He holds the door open for me and the dogs, I smile at hm for that. So, leading the pack to the car, I just open the back door for them. Ares jumped in first the Nanook and finally Anubis. I close the door before getting into the driver's seat.

"You know I could drive us Sarah." Sam says sliding into the front. I laugh.

"Maybe on the way back." I said with a smile before taking off with a honk and a wave back at Lucy. Sam looks at me shocked.

"Wait seriously?" He asked shocked. I smile at him.

"Well yeah, if my arms are still in pain, then we would need someone to get us back." I shrug. He just stared at me for a bit before looking out the front window.

About 5-10 minutes later, we found a spot on the beach were no one was around which was perfect I don't have leashes. After letting the dogs out to run around, we sat on a dune.

"Sammy can I admit something?" I ask while watching Nanook and Ares teach Anubis how to play.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asks, dusting his hands off on his shorts.

"I do believe you when you say Michael is a half vamp. I-I think I'm one too but-" he had jumped up and away from me holding his hands up in a cross.

"Sam stop, I'd never eat you if I was." I say feeling hurt.

"How do I know that huh? How do I know that you didn't bring me out here to kill me because I know so much?" He says backing up slightly. I sigh.

"Kill one of the actual few friends I have that I can trust?" I shake my head, letting a slight hysterical laugh. "Sammy, I-I think I want to turn." I say looking up at him feeling tears in my eyes.

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TURN?!" He yells, getting our dogs attention. My laugh is a bit more hysterical as I pull on my hair.

"Because I think I'm in love with them."

"In love with who?" He asks taking a half step back to me. I look up at him to see confusion and slight horror on his face.

"The guys." I say, covering my eyes. "I mean why not right?" A couple of tears fall down my face as I look up to the sky. "I mean I only had to move from home which is half way across the freaking world to find my mates!" Here I throw my hands up. "Had to leave my dad and sister, which means I can't help her calm down or get rid of dumb spiders anymore." I had stood up and was pacing, throwing my hands every which way. I sigh and just drop to the ground.

"If you want to kill me Sammy, just make it fast. There should be a knife in my purse." I sigh, gesturing to said bag.

"Sarah..." I hear Sam say softly making me flinch. "I-I'm not going to kill you" I sigh again.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He sighs, watching the dogs play

"You know, I still feel very weird about the guys being vamps but I think I could get used to it. As long as you guys don't eat me or my family." Sam says smiling at me. I smile softly.

"I'd never allow that to happen Sammy. I have come to care about you, even though we have only known each other for a couple days." We both chuckle.

"Same here." We lapse back into silence for a bit. It started to get dark, so we were trying round up the dogs but of course they were having none of that. All of us sandy by the time we got into the car, meaning I'm going to have to clean the car soon.

After dropping Sam and Nanook off, letting Sam drive but I wasn't going to tell his mother who thankfully was at work. Getting back to the cave made my arms a bit sore but I was fine. I got out, the dogs jumping to the front to get out. I close the door before walking to the stairs, the dogs walking slowly behind me.

Rubbing my right arm lightly as I walked into the cave, I got the fright of my life.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" David yelled, nearly making me fall down the stairs. Catching myself, I looked up with wide eyes to see everyone awake and looking at me.


End file.
